Harry Potter Chosen of Darkness
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: Harem and Wrong Boy-Who-Got-Lucky-And-Lived. Abandoned by his own flesh and blood in an abusive home, Harry will forsake the light and delve into the warm and protecting embrace of Darkness. Warnings inside, though there will be lots of bashing and many OCs.
1. Prologue

**Delfim:** Welcome, welcome, welcome… to my first attempt at a successful Harry Potter fanfiction!

**Lust: **Oh goodie! Witch sex!

**Delfim: **Shut up Lust! For those who don't know, this is Lust and is my... pseudo daughter? I don't know. She came from within my mind so... I gave birth to her so... technically I am her mother.

**Lust: **My mother is a guy? Cool!

**Delfim: **No that is not cool. That is freaky. This should only make sense in gay couples. But I am not gay!

**Lust: **You sure?

**Delfim: **Yes I am. Nothing against black people, I just like woman. Now here comes the warnings for this fic!

**Lust: **Wrong boy who lived folks. You are going to see something very close to canon Harry running amok on the school.

**Delfim:** Well, with some differences. Creature sex involving creatures very close to human such as Succubus and others. By the way, straight fic. Harry will only shag woman or at least females. No male or even hermaphrodite stuff.

**Lust: **If you aren't into this, don't read.

**Delfim: **Dark but not evil Harry. Powerful and manipulative Harry… again not evil and not like Dumbledore, he manipulates his enemies.

**Lust: **Speaking of which, Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Bryan (Harry's twin), James, Draco and McGonagall bashing. Yes McGonagall too.

**Delfim: **Also a minor bashing of Hermione and Lily. Minor.

**Lust: **This will have a nice Snape.

**Delfim: **No foul git. Live with it.

**Lust: **Slytherin but not restricted to Slytherin Harry.

**Delfim: **This means that Harry won't restrict his sphere of influence in Slytherin, but he will start there.

**Lust: **This fic has references to incest and maybe some scenes, but that is it.

**Delfim: **I would just like to say, that incest is a very serious and yet delicate issue. When it's in manga and anime is all cute and stuff, but I don't think I can actually approve it in real life.

**Lust: **This fic has mentions of abuse, bullying and child neglect.

**Delfim: **All the referred are the most vile and cruel things and if you condone such actions I hope you drink a tank of acid and die.

**Lust: **This fic has lemons!

**Delfim: **And sexual themes... and Blood... and a bit of gore at some places.

**Lust: **I think that is it. Oh wait, Delfim based this fic after playing some games in the internet, so this has some references to them.

**Delfim: **Let's just say I own nothing so no one sues me. So let's go with it.

**Prologue**

_Quentol, a champion of darkness, the King of Nightspawn, whichever title you choose, is a being of myth. According to legend, it must be human of origin, but not be human itself. He must be chosen and nurtured by an entity defined as the Dark Mother, and must be a master of all the dark arts, with no exception, without losing himself to the allure of the dark. He will be a fighter for the rights and safety of the dark creatures, a cunning being, a leader for those who the light has forsaken. This is the myth, which will awaken..._

James walked towards the door in the middle of the night. He had dark rings under his eyes after the last few days, and it was understandable.

Just a few weeks ago, Dark Lord Voldemort had come into their homes with the intent of killing their children. James fought valiantly, but who can face Voldemort and win? The guy is like dark magic on steroids!So he was quickly defeated... but not killed.

Then he went after his wife. That witch was a genius, and pulled every ounce of wits to beat Voldemort. Again, Dark Magic on steroids. Again, not killed.

Why neither where killed? Voldemort was sick and twisted bastard. He wanted to kill the children first and then show the corpses to them. Considering both were still alive, it is safe to say Voldemort failed. Though No one knows how.

All James remembers is being dragged to the room, Voldemort casting a spell and a flash of power. That is it. Not who was the target, what happened, nothing. Lily wasn't much better either.

And if you are wondering about the 'both' part, James and Lily had twins. Two little boys. Harry and Bryan were equals, no difference. Well there was a bloody difference now. Harry had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and Bryan had a snake scar. All caused by the attack.

Now why is James looking like a walking corpse that hasn't slept in days? After Dumbledore scanned the twins, he came to the exciting conclusion that Bryan was the Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of dark lords. The press went nuts and people everywhere started to love them.

Except the followers of the former Dark Lord, who now publicly hunted the Potters day and night. The fact that Peter Pettigrew was still the secret keeper, the fact you need the secret keeper so you can undo that spell and cast a new Fidelius Charm and that he blabbed the position to a good deal of guys before going missing, made the Potter lives extremely difficult.

Lily was the worse though. Before the incident she was always playing with the two twins. Specially Harry. The lad was seemed to be smarter than he should be for a toddler. She swore his accidental magic moments were not so accidental after all. What with the animation of a toy airplane who hit his dad in the head when he was making a stupid comment, the small stinging hex to Sirius face when he pretended to forget about him, small things that happened while Bryan was things like turning his hair blue and levitating a ant.

But with everything happening the woman was paranoid. 4 nights with no rest, her eyes bloodshot as she guarded the two silently. You could barely recognize the brilliant woman behind the now straw like hair, pale skin, the already referenced bloodshot eyes over the dark rings of tiredness and the twitching of the head like a lunatic.

And if that wasn't enough, someone decided to visit them at 3 in the night. Who the bloody hell visits at 3 in the night. A thief or a loon, that is who! So James walked to the door, wand ready, prepared to dispatch whoever was at the door.

He slowly grabbed the doorknob and breathed deeply before with a sprung of action, opened the door and pointed the lightened tip of his wand to the face of... Dumbledore?

"Oh, Dumbledore!" said a very relieved James. "For a moment I feared..."

"I know what you feared my body." Said Dumbledore with a smile. "I do apologize for the inconvenience of the hour, but I had an idea about your problem."

James smiled. If Dumbledore had an idea, then everything was going to be alright.

"So, what is it?"

"It is a very complex blood ward." At James frown, Dumbledore continued "I realize that you are not a big fan of them..."

"Those things normally don't work well enough, or have a too high of a price." Admitted James. "Many were lost to that magic. Blood magic." He spat the name like venom in his tongue. "Must we resolve to such a thing?"

"Oh I think so." Said Dumbledore. "If not, you two will not survive. I was here just yesterday, my boy, and your wife looked like she was older than me back then. This is for the best."

James sighed. "For my family, I guess I can put my... insecurities aside."

"That is the spirit." Declared Dumbledore with a proud smile. "Now as I was saying, the blood ward will require blood from you and Lily and as long as it stands, no one that carries the blood of even one of you may be harmed."

"IT'S PERFECT!" yelled James before covering his own mouth, fear that he might have awaken the children. When he heard nothing, he sighed in relief before whispering "With that, we would all be protected!"

"Yes, the ward does have, however, some cons." Admitted Dumbledore.

"What cons?" asked James.

"First, the ward has a limit as too how much it can cover, though Godric Hollow is well within it's reach."

"That is great! Anything else?"

"Yes. This might be the hardest part, but there is no way around it... the blood ward... does not support more than three magical persons per ward."

It took a few seconds to realize what that meant. "No."

"I am afraid, that one of you will have to exist outside of the wards."

"NO! It's already bad, but having to separate from my children!" said James. "Even with the insurance of the blood ward, I shall not leave my children and wife alone. Nor will my wife."

"I was thinking more along the lines of one of the twins." Said Dumbledore.

"You mean you want us to abandon our own?" asked James.

"It is merely temporary until we find another solution." Said Dumbledore. "Besides, do give me more credit, I do have a plan."

"You do?" asked James.

"Yes. In order for the ward to work, more than one person of the same blood must share the home. If I am not mistaken, Lily still has a sister, correct?"

"Yeah, Petunia. She married a whale of a man and has a kid a bit older than our own." Said James.

"Then this is my plan. I will draw the blood ward here, and leave the three of you here. Then I will draw a new ward at Petunia's house and live little Harry there."

"Wait Little Harry?" asked James.

"James, Bryan is the Boy-Who-Lived. He will need the support of his parents more than ever."

"And Harry doesn't?"

"Harry will understand, James. He will grow safe and protected. Besides, as I said, this is only temporary."

James sighed. The idea was good, but he hated to just abandon his own. But Lily was at a breaking point, he was close, and they wouldn't last another week.

"Fine. Let's do this."

Unknown to both, they had begun Harry's ascension to darkness that same day.

********A Few Years Later********

Harry was 5 years old in a body more appropriated for a near dead 3, what with being small, skinny and covered in bruises, cuts, having a few broken bones, the kid was not in good shape.

And how could he? The moment he entered that house he became the punching bag. They gave him only enough to survive, which wasn't very much. We lived on a cupboard under the stairs which was so small that a full grown human would have to break himself thrice to fit in there.

And that wasn't counting with the abuse. Day and night they would call him only one name. _Freak. _Never Harry, never. Only freak. He was the anomaly, not them. It was perfectly natural to have a son that at 5 years old, weighed more than the rest of his friends put together. What a joke!

And then came the beatings. If he did something wrong, let's beat the freak. If he didn't do something, let's beat the freak. If something unexplainable happened, let's beat the freak. If there was bad luck, or they were drunk, or bored, or just felt like it, let's beat the FUCKING freak!

Harry could not count how many times he had been beaten. One thing is for certain, this wasn't the first time he was left with broken bones... nor the last. And he knew why this was happening. He knew damn well...

*****FLASHBACK: that morning********

"GET HIM!"

"YOU CAN'T RUN, POTTER!"

"LET'S CATCH THE FREAK!"

Harry Hunting. If you are a bunch of 5 year old and want to make friends, you must participate in one. Everyone that didn't, or tried to defend Harry, was turned into the next prey. It is impressive how people learn quickly when pain is the teacher.

The game was simple: catch Harry, beat him up, and if the caretakers ask, he started it. After all, with all the stories that Petunia spits around in the gossip lines, the kid is a monster in the making.

So this is why, in the "Happy Smile Children Caretakers" yard, a kid was running from a mini mob. Not that one could blame the kid. When his cousin started this game, 3 guys entered it. Now more than half the kids were in it. It's a run or die.

Unfortunately, the playground isn't very big, so Harry is forced to run in circles and in between his pursuers to escape. Which is not easy considering the number of people in it.

Harry could feel his heart pumping out of his chest. Or at least almost. He had been running for at least an hour, an impressive record for a kid so young. However, even he had limits, and he was reaching them fairly quickly. That and they were tightening around him, making it impossible to escape in between.

As he was rushing to the one spot vacant, he saw Piers appearing in his front running towards him. _NonononoNO! Fuck i got to get out of here. I got to get out of here now!_

He closed his eyes, awaiting impact and... nothing. No punch, no kick, no grabbing, nothing.

"HEY, WHERE DID HE GO?"

"HE IS GONE!"

"FIND HIM!"

Harry opened his eyes and shrieked. He was ON TOP OF THE FREAKING BUILDING! How he got there? No idea but he for one was enjoying the fact that he could just sit down and rest a bit.

Looking down, Harry saw everyone looking around for him. Let them wonder, he was not going to tell them where to find him. There was only one stair that lead to the roof, and he wasn't about to let the bullies get to it before he did... after some rest.

So he flopped down and stared at the sky. He fell asleep soon after. He was found by a caretaker 5 hours later, still sleeping with a smile on his face for the first time in his life.

*********FLASHBACK END*********

Of course, his uncle didn't enjoy it as much has he did. The moment he heard about his nephew vanishing only to be found in the roof made the man go purple before he decided to, once again, try to beat the freakiness out of him.

Have you ever heard of that type of father who thinks that the best way to stop his son from being an homosexual is to beat it out of him? This is not so different, except normally the victim would be a teenager, not a starved kid.

Nor would there be so many broken bones either. Nor the final declaration of "Even your parents didn't want a freak like YOU!"

The little boy curled on himself, the pain racking through his body. He couldn't take it. It was too much. The verbal abuse at the end. One that, try as he might, he couldn't deny. The Dursleys had made sure that he never knew that his family was still alive but decided to leave him with them. That not even them wanted him. But to ear it like this, and realizing that it was true, broke little Harry as he cried silently.

Though as silent as it was, his cries reached into the darkness. A few miles away, two eyes opened up as the cry of a child reached the being. The eyes looked normal except for the iris which was bright pink. The being got up, showing to be a very voluptuous woman. With grey/dark skin, and going for 1 meter and 85 she was no dwarf. Her silver air cascade until it reached her bubble but. Her enormous tits, each the size of a her head, were barely covered by her leather corset which also covered her intimancy, but exposed her legs fully.

This being was Elektra. And she was the Dark Mother. The Fabled Dark Mother. The jusge and mentor to every Quentol. It had been many years since the last one. Quite frantically, she just didn't have a good one. Her last one was a man called Grindewald, and oh how much she cried when he was killed over the delusions of the leader of the light.

She knew her child, Chaos, wanted to occupy the place of Quentol, but she couldn't choose him. He was neither of human origin, neither did he have the thing that she valued the most.

You see, the Dark Mother was a protector of the dark species. And to her, the Quentol must be one too. Just like her, the Quentol must be driven to protect the others. Chaos, as much as she loathed admitting, just wanted to be in charge like a petulant child when they say they want to be king. Except this one had the age and power to actually kill the king.

As she was thinking of this, silent tears echoed in her head. She was known as the Dark mother for another, deeper meaning. She was a being filled with maternal love for all who seek comfort within darkness, whether human, or creature. She always knew when someone needed her, and now, someone definitely needed her.

Stepping into the darkness, she allowed herself to be taken towards the cries as she wondered about them. They sounded so... young. Perhaps a child that got lost? That would be the lighter of cases, and she sure as hell hoped that was the case. However, being her, she knew that sometimes it was the worst cases that called out to her.

Harry never noticed as the entire cabinet was filled with darkness. Nor the fact that he was no longer touching the edges of it as the room expanded to allow the entry of the woman. Nor did he hear the soft gasp that echoed through the darkness.

Elektra was shocked. The child was obviously beaten up, starved and neglected. Something she most vehemently hated was kids treated like this. Killing the kids was far better. At least they wouldn't suffer. But torturing then like this?

She needed to know more before she could act. So before Harry took notice of her, she entered his mind softly. What she saw appalled her. The thing no one realized was that even if the person did not remember, the memories were always there. Being abandoned by those that were his family to these... monsters. No, not even monster would do that to their own.

"Poor child. Cast aside by those that should care for you." Her soft voice reached Harry's ears like the sound of gentle waves, making the pain leave. Harry looked up to see the soft eyes of Elektra radiating with worry and care. "Despised and abandoned by those that would worship the light, would you consider the comfort of the darkness?"

Harry was dumbfounded. The woman was... unique... yet she radiate a feeling of love that he had never felt before. It drew him in, like a moth to the fire, yet unlike the moth it wasn't death that would claim little Harry.

"Wha...what?" asked Harry confused.

"They call you freak, yet they hit you as if they were the freaks. But do not worry, my dear, with me you are safe."

"Safe?" asked the hopeful child.

"I am Elektra, the Dark Mother. I offer you new life. Do you want it? The chance to be free from these evil people? The chance to grow strong? To protect yourself and your own?"

The little child didn't need to think twice. "Yes... YES!"

"Then embrace me, child. Embrace me, and accept me as your mother."

Slowly but surely he crawled towards her just as she slowly reached for him. "Yes, my child. Come to me. Delve in the darkness they fear and live the life they wanted to take from you."

And as Harry hugged her, a feeling of peace hit him as he lost his sences.

Line Break

Harry slowly woke up to a feeling of being licked in the face. Scared, he threw away whatever was licking him, opening his eyes wide. On the floor, looking at him with a green, a black cat of unruly fur with bright golden eyes and... two tails, looked at him and... smirked?

"Ha, the Chosen awakens. Good Morning Master Harry." Said the cat in an obviously female voice as she bowed.

Harry was shocked. The cat... just... spoke! I mean he had seen strange things happening around him, but a cat... speaking?

"Huh... who are you?" asked Harry.

"The name is Thyme. Thyme Ross. And that is enough introductions. You need to get up, dress those clothes that are on the chair over there and meet me outside. Mother awaits." And with that, the cat simply... vanished.

Harry looked around. The room was nothing short of luxurious. The walls, floor and ceiling were made of a dark stone he could not identify... not that he knew much of stones anyway, but it was elegant. He was laid on a king size bed, with green silk mattresses and covers, making it the softest thing he had ever laid on... or even felt. The pillow itself was green with black lining. There were a pair of dark brown doors imbued to one of the walls that, when opened, led to a, right now, empty wardrobe. The carpets were of dark green, kind of like his eyes. A door led to his bathroom, complete with a big bathtub and shower. At one side of his room, there laid a dark brow chair and table, where the outfit laid.

He decided to inspect his outfit. Black sports t-shirt and black jeans, completed with dark shoes with dark green lining and shoe laces. There was also some dark green fingerless gloves, with extra padding on the knuckles.

He dressed up and looked for a way out. There was an extra door, completely black and... gooey? Harry took a closer look. No, the door was dark brown, but there was something that covered it's entirely. As he tried to touch it, a giant golden eye opened in the middle of the black mass, making Harry yell loudly as he fell on his ass.

"HA! Good morning, master Harry. I was wondering when you would wake up." Said the... thing? It was difficult to define, but it scare the shit out of Harry.

"Don't eat me!" yelled the boy as he pushed himself away from the door.

"Eat you? Dear mother no! I don't eat children! Much less my new master!" said the voice in a chuckling manner.

Harry took a closer look as it laughed. The eye seemed to express every emotion of the entity, as it would tremble as it chuckled, and move around as he spoke. "Who are you?"

"Master, I am Balthazar, your Door Keeper."

"Door Keeper?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir. Certain doors lead to important things, like your room, or a chamber of riches! My species, the Door Keepers, make it our life mission to protect such places. In return, we ask for some magic, whether from the house or from the person, preferably dark."

"Wow." Said Harry. "Does that mean that you choose dark too?"

"Choose? My dear boy, I was born dark. It was not a choice. Though if I had to choose, I would still choose the dark."

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Cause between you and me, I prefer to serve the Dark Mother than the Leader of Light. Now that is enough of a conversation for now, my dear master. The Dark Mother awaits."

And with that, Balthazar opened the door. On the other side stood Thyme waiting.

"I should have warned you about him. Sorry my bad." Said Thyme. "Well come on, no time to lose. Chop chop!" she said as she turned around and walked down the great hall.

Harry, however, froze. In front of him, walking through the enormous hallway, were creatures and beings of all types. From Trolls, Minotaurs, some serpent-like-people he didn't know about, women in strange clothing, women with bat wings and with tails and other appendages that kept directing some very strange looks to him. Like they were hungry as they watched him but they wouldn't eat him... would they?

"Hum... why is everyone looking at me like that?" asked an unsure Harry.

"Come on, with looks like yours, it's no wonder they are looking." Said the sultry cat.

"But... my looks?" asked a confused Harry.

Thyme stopped and stared back at Harry. "You mean you haven't noticed yet? I mean I know that you have been asleep for... shit you haven't noticed! Check your hands kid."

Harry did so only to stare in shock as the once callous and scar filled pale hands were now bigger yet delicate tanned hands with flawless skin, not a single scar in them. Thyme then ran to one of the woman that had bat wings and a heart tip tail. After a quick talk she came back with a small hand mirror. "Here, take a look at yourself. You are hot!"

Harry did so and for the first time, he liked what he saw. He wasn't vain, but when you go from looking like a starved and beaten 3 year old to... well this! His skin had a nice tan, giving him a much healthier look, which was enhanced by the fact that he wasn't scrawny either, but had a few pounds to his body, still letting him keep a slim figure. His green eyes glowed with a power they didn't have before and his untamed hair was now a little wilder. All in all, he looked damn great for a 5 year old.

"Wow, I look great! But that still doesn't explain why they are looking at me like that." Said Harry.

Thyme shrugged. "Might be because they, like me, are already anticipating the hunk you will become. By the way, if you want to thank someone, thank the Dark Mother. She was the one that healed you to what you are now. Come on, we have a meeting to attend."

Giving back the mirror with a rushed "Thanks", Harry was back to following Thyme. At one point, a gigantic leopard walking through the hallway towards one of the larger doors.

"Huh... what was that?" asked Harry.

"A nundu." Answered Thyme. "That thing is one of the most powerful dark creatures. It's breath is death, he is big enough to throw you out of this house in one swipe and is magic resistant to a point that it takes 100 wizards to kill a nundu. Sadly, they have difficulty in breeding, often capable of only one offspring per life time, but they are still damn powerful."

"So what are you?" asked Harry.

Thyme laughed cruelly as she answered "I'm a Kasha."

"Kasha?" asked Harry confused.

Thyme sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to know. I am the darker form of a species known as the Nekomata. We Kashas are known as the cats of hell because of our powers and our myth."

"What do you mean?"

"I have the power to control fire and necromancy, which is the magic associated with the dead. There is also the myth that our purpose is to wander the land in search of people to drag to hell."

Harry paled a bit at that. Being a child, he couldn't help but ask "Do you actually do that?"

"Master, I said it was a myth. People only believe that because our method of apparition leaves a trail of dark fire. Bunch of idiots... by the way, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Until you are old enough, stay away from the West Wing. You are sweet and all, but if you go there now, you will not get out of there alive... or want to."

At this, Harry paled yet again, much to the laugh of the small cat. They soon reached a gigantic double door. "Well, come on, she is inside!" Harry, supported by these words, pushed the door.

The inside was a huge dining room, with the traditional too big dark brown table to be true, with far too many chairs, some which will never have someone sitting in them. The wall to the right was filled with windows that led to a balcony. Sitting in a chair close to such windows, the Dark Mother was drinking a glass of red liquid while looking at the outside.

"Mother, I brought him as you requested." Said Thyme.

The woman turned and a big smile filled her face. "My sweet Harry, how wonderful to see you awake!"

Harry gulped. While he had felt safe with this woman, and so far had no reason to complain, there is still one thing he always wanted to do, to call out. After seeing so many kids say it so loosely, it was his turn to try.

"M...mo... mother?" he asked softly as he looked to the ground, embarrassed at his weakness.

Suddenly, a hand beneath his chin brought his head up to meet the joyful eyes of Elektra. "Yes my child." Said Elektra with an encouraging smile. "I am your mother..."

It was too much and Harry hugged the woman, his head resting just beneath her breasts. She laughed gently as she hugged back before she said "Oh dear, the process made you taller. You are almost tall enough to breastfeed again. Would you like that, sweetie?"

Harry turned completely red at that, his eyes darting to her breasts, turning him even more red, making both Elektra and Thyme laugh at him. Elektra then softly patted Harry in the shoulder and said "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the tease. But we are here to discuss some important things, Harry."

"Important things?" asked Harry confused.

"Yes my child. Very important. But first I must welcome to Mansion Le Fay. This was constructed by the last successful Quentol, Morgan Le Fay, to protect us, the dark ones, from our enemies."

"Enemies?" asked a confused Harry.

"Yes, enemies. The light doesn't understand us, and hell doesn't accept us. Forced to exist in between, we are the dark ones."

"The dark ones?"

"Creatures or people who use the darkness to fuel their strength, magic and or power. To us, darkness is like blood, it flows in our veins and it is more than natural for us to use it. But the light doesn't understand that. To them, you either use the light, or you are an enemy. They fear the power of darkness because they are so difficult to control, often making the wielder lose control of himself, turning him or her into a twisted shell of their former selves. Thus the dark powers were banned by those too weak to control them."

Harry got really nervous. He was supposed to be a dark one, yet if it was so difficult, could he do it? "Can I... wield the dark?"

"You already are." At this Harry looked at the big predatory smile in the Dark Mother's face. "You are really intriguing child. You took to the darkness so quickly that it is already empowering you as we speak. That is what made the change, actually. I shall teach you how to use it but for now, perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Before Harry could ask what she was talking about, he felt something hit the back of his head and break while he felt no pain. He looked back and saw a troll holding a broken club in his hand.

"As you can see, you are unconsciously turning your skin tougher." As Elektra spoke, the troll then threw a rock that was in his other hand. Well, a rock for a troll is a very big rock for a human. However Harry caught it with his hands by surprise. "You can lift heavier things. Try jumping." Harry did and he jumped over the Dark Mother "As you can see, every aspect of your body has been improved and with time it shall evolve even more. Thank you Garned, that is all."

The troll made a mock salute with a grin in his face before he left. The Dark Mother chuckled. "You are such a prodigy, my child. Taking in the darkness at this level so soon. You make this mother so proud."

"Geez mother. You are really gushing about this one." Replied Thyme.

The Dark Mother looked surprised at her for a few seconds. Obviously, she had forgptten about her presence. But that soon changed when with a smile, she walked to the cat and grabbed it by the back of her neck. "Jealous my dear? You know I love every single one of my children." And with that, the dark mother started 'mothering' the small cat to death as she hugged and petted the little feline.

"Okay okay! I get it! Enough STOP!" yelled Thyme as she tried to get out by pushing, with both paws on Elektra's left breast, away from her. When she finally got out, Thyme breathed a sigh of relief before glaring at the sniggering Elektra. "Shouldn't you inform Harry about me?"

Harry was trying not to laugh at the sight of Thyme being mothered. But Elektra's predatory smile, he gulped a bit. "Harry..." came the slow and tantalizing voice of Elektra. "While serving the dark, the dark rewards you."

"Huh... what does that mean?" asked a confused Harry.

"I believe you have met Thyme. She is to become your first of many slaves."

"What? What is a slave?" asked Harry.

"Slave is a being that is forced to serve your every whim and desire. She is yours to do as you see fit my dear." Answered Elektra.

The cat then started to change as she grew and her body became different. Tanned skin, just as much as Harry, covered only by bits of black fur that covered her breasts, nether regions and her entire arms and legs. Her hands, also covered in black fur, had red curved claws looking menacing, just like her feet did. Her two tails had fire in their tips. Her hair was just as messy as her fur and she had a playful look in her eyes. "Master Harry. I, Thyme Ross, proud Kasha, hereby pledge my life and soul in your service. May I be of use to you for as long as you will have me."

Harry was shocked about this. "But... ha... what?"

"Harry." Turning to the Dark Mother, he saw a serious expression. "In the Dark Legions, the more powerful rule, the weak serve. Accept her and let her help you become what you are supposed to be."

"What am I supposed to be?" asked Harry.

"A Quentol. Destined to bring glory to us."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Done! This is just the prologue though. This fic will be filled with sex and shit, but I couldn't start of the bat.

**Lust: **Please tell us what you think in the review section Below me. Try to say that fast. Below me, Below me, Blow me.

**Delfim: **Oh Lust, wtf girl? I am not gona blow you!

**Lust: **What? I was just saying... Oh!

**Delfim: **Now she gets it. Anyway, time for an Omake.

**Lust: **We will have one of these every chapter with information about the world of this story.

**Delfim: **So let's start!

**OMAKE**

**Teaching of the Dark**

"Hello everyone!" said the voice of Elektra. "Don't mind me, I will take over this class today. So let's learn a bit about the dark. We will start with... the Nekomatas and the Kashas."

She then pulls a board with a picture of two beings: one was a cat girl who only had, for fur, her ears and tail, and then an image of Thyme. "We will start with the Nekomata." She then pointed to the first catgirl. "Nekomata are demon cats whose habitat extends through most of Japan, though you can find them in other places. Even though it is considered that they are demon cats, most people love Nekomatas as they are a symbol of good luck and prosperity, as well as how useful they are. The magical community of Japan has great use for this beings. Their magic comprises of accidental yet lucky moments where they can make most anything happen."

"However, that does not mean that they can't do normal magic, but their normal magic is reduced to what a 4th year student at Hogwarts can normally do. Meaning that in the end, they are somewhat lacking in that department, and prefer to use their agility and speed to overpower their foes."

She then pointed to the second image. "The Kashas are a different story. Like the Nekomatas, they are indeed demon cats, but are hated and fear due to the superstition behind them. This was built by the legend of Kageyo, the Kasha, who would hunt down any man that made her fancy, kill them by burning them alive in what Kashas call 'Hellfire', making it seem like she was bringing punishment from hell itself, and then she would revive him using Necromancy, making him her new toy in more ways than one. If you didn't catch on to my meaning, she was also a necrophiliac. So between the killing of innocents, bringing them back to life, using them against their loved ones and sometimes even fucking them in front of their loved ones, this Kasha brought fear to her entire race. She was later killed by a Kyubi, but we will talk about those on another lesson."

"In terms of magic, Kashas have power over fire and death, meaning that they control the element of fire to near perfection, so using fire against them is... not advisable, but they also can bring their enemies back from the dead to become their undead servants. It is said that the maximum of undead that a Kasha has invoked is over 500 people in one go before she collapsed in exhaustion. Because of that it is safe to say that they don't have the same limitations of magic has do their counterparts. In addition, they are much wilder fighters. Those claws aren't for show you know. They can tear through the metal of a muggle car, so you can bet what they can do to a human being."

"In terms of personality, Nekomatas tend to act like spoiled house cats, complaining when stuff is not as they would like, acting all naive and sweet and loving a good petting. That and they have a speaking pattern of adding Nya at the end of every phrase, something that every Kasha consider inferior. Kashas on the other hand tend to extremely mellow and submissive towards who they love, though they do make some sarcastic comments just for fun, but they are very, very aggressive to other people that hasn't broken their shell yet. Curiously, the man they love doesn't need to break such shell, as the moment the Kasha lays eyes on him, she pretty much is smitten about him."

"And no. To all you guys out there, they do not kill the ones they love to sate their necrophiliac urges. That was only Kageyo, remember?"

"A few curiosities, but both species can turn into normal cats and even a legillimens can't see the difference, as both have a passive form of oclumency in this form: they create the mind of a cat to cover their own, protecting their thoughts subconsciously. Another curiosity is that you can't have a Nekomata and a Kasha in the same room with a ball of yarn, a butterfly, or anything that may catch their attention. This is because they will fight over it and it can be vicious. Of course, most of the time the Kasha wins due to not only her advantage in magic, but due to her physical advantage as well, since the Nekomatas' claws are... not that impressive."

"And with this we close today's lesson. So there is only one thing left: TPC! I want you to answer me the following question: how many different ways can the battle between a Nekomata and a Kasha go. Make sure to not just put Kasha would win, but explain of how many ways they can win or which ways could the Nekomatas win. That is it, and I will see you guys next class. Xiao!"

Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Delfim: **Hey everyone, its Delfim the Black Kitsune with a new chapter for you.

**Lust: **This chapter will have some important parts before Hogwarts, so pay attention will you?

**Delfim: **So after being rescued by the Dark Mother and being told that she wants him to become a Quentol, what is the next step?

**Lust: **The answer to this question and the beginning of many more on this chapter.

**Delfim:** Just a warning, I will not warn when there is a lemon, which for those new to fanfiction, is a sex scene. If you don't like sex in your fanfics, this is not the right one for you.

**Lust: **I can't wait for the sex.

**Delfim: **... Real quick, in the author notes of my other story, where you read "Nothing against black people", I actually meant "Nothing against Gay people"… I am not a racist either. I am racist against racists. That is it.

**Lust: **And for those of you who didn't know about Kashas, they are a Japanese legend along with the Nekomatas, you can find out about them on the internet. Let's go!

**Chapter 1 Regrets... none.**

James smiled as he saw his 5 year old son flying on a broom around the fields of their home. He still had a long way to go before he was anywhere near him, but for a beginner on his first broom, his son was doing pretty well. What with the way he kept avoiding the house by just a millimetre and all.

Everything was going great. The ward worked! There were only two attempts at the wards but none succeeded. After that the attacks just... stopped. Like the people behind them gave up.

It allowed Lily the rest she needed so she was back to normal... only... their lives were not back to normal. Soon after Lily finally recuperated, which took more than a year due to how bad it was, she asked the one question he feared the most: "Where are my children?"

James sighed as he entered the house, leaving his son to his attempts at an almost crash. He walked the empty and lifeless halls as one or two elves worked to clean things up. He never thought that his home could feel so... cold... dead. It just didn't have the warmth that once filled it.

He stopped in front of the now locked library. Try as he might, he could never surpass his wife in charms, so he knew he could not open that door. "Lily, you have been there for days..."

"And I will be here for many more until I find the solution!" came the venom filled words.

"Lily, would you stop this madness! You have to eat!"

"Jipsy has been kind enough to bring me food, thank you very much." Again, the tone sounded murderous. "Unlike you I will not just leave my child to his fate."

"Will you stop that? I did it for us!"

"YOU DID IT TO SAVE YOUR OWN ASS, YOU GIT!" Yelled Lily from within the library.

"There was no other choice! If I didn't do anything, we would lose you forever!"

"BETTER ME THAN MY CHILD!"

"You still have a child who needs you out there, Lily!"

As soon as he said that he regretted it as the doors barged open as Lily came in. She had large dark rings under her bloodshot eyes, she looked paler and skinnier but none of that mattered as magic radiated around her like a wild fire. She pointed her wand at James neck, making him shiver at the fury behind her.

"Don't... you... dare... holding that thought against me! I haven't been neglecting our child one bit! I make sure that he is alright and happy while having Jipsy looking after him in case he needs anything from me, and once we have Harry back, I will take care of both, as it should be. DO! I! MAKE! MYSELF! CLEAR!"

James only gulped. "Yes honey, whatever you say honey."

Lily just turned and went back into the library. James sighed in relief. Ever since she realized that one of the twins was missing, she didn't rest until she knew what happened to him. Knowing that they had left him with Petunia was appalling to her, and as soon as she was dispatched from St. Mungus, she tried to go to Petunia's house, only to be stopped by Dumbledore who told her that the blood ward was keyed to her blood, meaning that if she left, since James didn't have Evans Blood, it would fail to protect Bryan. So she rushed to the Library in a desperate attempt to find a solution, something that would help her get her lost child back.

James knew what this was about. Lily had always had a weak spot for Harry, and now she wanted him back. So what if the kid had some extraordinary accidental magic? Couldn't she understand that this was for the best? Harry should be fine! After all, what woman would hurt her own nephew?

Lily had to forget Harry and focus more on Bryan! He was her son too, and the Boy-Who-Lived! Sure that aside from that night, he hasn't been the most impressive kid, but he was still young. He needed his parents! Why couldn't she just accept that and be happy?

James sighed and entered the now open library. Lily must have really been mad if she forgot to close the library again. As soon as he entered, he saw hundreds of books flying around her as she read from each that passed in front of her eyes before throwing it away and pulling another book.

"Honey, you have to relax. Dumbledore his looking for a solution!"

"Well that makes two of us, no?" asked an annoyed Lily as she threw away another book. "That means we should find the solution faster."

"Why are you so desperate?"

"Because I know Petunia! She hated me James, she will hate Harry!" said Lily as she went to throw away another book but then stopped, frowned and grabbed it again. "And why shouldn't I be desperate? It's MY CHILD you prat!"

"Come now, that is going too far. Try to see reason!"

"FOUND IT!"

"Well good, maybe now that you found reason, you will see things my way."

"NO YOU STUPID GIT I FOUND THE SOLUTION!"

"What really?" asked a surprised James as he looked at the book. "I don't understand any of that."

"No duh, you always were a stupid git, this is the inscription of a rune that can give power to blood related wards! If we use one or two of these, we might be able to have Harry with us!" said Lily getting more and more excited.

"Are you sure that works?" asked an apprehensive James. He was a zero at Runes, too complicated and sometimes didn't work, he used to say.

"Oh shut up and get me Dumbledore, we have a son to rescue!" yelled Lily.

"You know Dumbledore can't come into the ward without damaging it." Said James.

"Fine, get him on the floo then! Do something soon or I will not be responsible for my Bits Busting Hex!"

James flinched as he ran towards the floo. Everything but the Bits Busting Hex! It was as painful as it sounded, and he would know. He had been at Hogwarts infirmary enough times because of it. Thank god the damage was repairable. God bless Magic for that one.

******A few moments later*******

The three Potters were walking down Privet Drive towards number 4 in the company of Albus Dumbledore. Lily had argued tooth and nail that she would go with the committee to get back their child, whether they liked it or not. To ensure that nothing happened to Bryan while they were gone, they had brought him along. With an unfortunate con...

"Mom! Can we go home now? This place is boring!" moaned the kid out loud. Bryan had a few pounds too much on his body, while having a Caucasian skin tone. His black hair trimmed perfectly while his eyes were dull of boredom. Bryan was spoiled by his father, who did anything he asked.

The result was that he wasn't used to be bossed around, much less by his mother. Lily covered her face in shame at his behaviour while James tried to calm the boy down. Albus just seemed to find it incredibly amusing. Old ass sod.

"Bryan, we are going to get your brother and then we will be back at home." Said James with a smile.

"I have a brother?" asked a surprised Bryan.

Lily looked around and saw people looking at them oddly. She would look too, after all she was the only one dressed as a proper muggle. Dumbledore went with his colourful robes, James was dressed in his auror robes and their child was dressed in his finest robes. She glared at James for insisting that 'someone of their stature should dress accordingly'.

Soon they reached the place and Lily started to have a bad feeling. The kind that you know you are not going to like what's going to happen next. She walked to the door and rang on the doorbell.

The door was opened by a smiling Petunia... that is, until she saw who it was. Then her face was one of pure rage. "YOU! How dare you come into my house? Get out!"

"We just came here for my son." Said Lily pleadingly.

"Who is it?" asked Vernon.

"No one, darling, wrong door." Answered Petunia before growling to the group. "Get out!"

"I am not leaving without my son!" said Lily louder.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Vernon as he came to the door. His face went straight to purple as he a saw the strange robes that the people were wearing. "YOU FREAKS! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

"WE WON'T LEAVE UNTIL I HAVE MY SON!" yelled Lily, losing her temper.

This made both pale. "He is not here!" said Petunia.

"Where is he?" asked Lily.

"Probably at some friends house, no?" asked James, trying to dissuade the situation.

Petunia blinked at him. "Friends? As if we would allow that freak to have friends! Who knows what he could have done to them!"

James started to consider that Lily's fears were actually founded in truth.

"WHERE IS HE?" yelled Lily as she pointed her wand at them.

The reactions were Petunia hiding behind her whale of a husband while Vernon just stepped back in fear. "You can't use that... They will put you in jail!" shuttered Vernon.

"Where is he?" asked Lily menacingly.

"Dad is the freak out yet? I want to beat him up!" yelled a voice from the kitchen as Dudley made his appearance. At seeing his father's look of fear, Dudley asked "What's wrong?"

"And pray tell, young man, why would you beat the... freak?" asked Lily in a sweet but dangerous voice.

"Cause he forgot to cook my breakfast, that's what!" said Dudley, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily turned to Petunia and yelled "YOU FORCED MY KID TO COOK!"

"That's all your freak of a child could do. He was too weak to even use the vacuum cleaner." Said Petunia.

"YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE HIM CLEANING TOO?"

"Why do you care anyway?" said Petunia, gaining some courage. "You dump your unwanted child on us, when we were barely scratching for money, and you expect us to what, treat the little freak like family? HA, as if. You may have been our parents favourite, but I know better. You are an abomination, one I won't tolerate in this home!"

Lily did an arch movement with her wand before BANG Petunia was sent flying back into the kitchen where she hit something very hard, cause you would hear the sound of it breaking apart. "Where is he or so help me I AM GONA KILL YOU ALL!"

"Lily, please calm down." Said Dumbledore as he tried to placate her.

"YOU SHUT UP OR YOU WILL JOIN THEM! DID YOU HEAR WHAT THEY SAY? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU PUT HIM HERE! YOU AND YOUR STUPID PLAN LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED! NOW WHERE IS MY CHILD?"

"He is gone." Answered Vernon. "He disappeared."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED?"

"We left him in his room after he used his freakiness in school, disappearing from one place to another he did, gave the kids quite the scare too!" said Vernon. "We beat him up, we did, to remind him of his place, and locked him in his room. Next day he is gone."

Lily began to tremble with rage. "You beat up my child? For apparating? Where is his room?"

Vernon looked sideways to the little cupboard. Lily saw it and busted the door open with an unspoken Bombarda. What she saw made her heart freeze. The place was minimal, too small for Bryan or Dudley to fit in. An old mattress covered in dried blood covered the bottom of it. On the walls, written in blood, was a single message: "Happy Birthday to Me. Today I am" and then five bloody traces in the wall followed by "Years old." Nothing else. No clothes, no toys, no nothing.

Lily broke down and cried there and then. Her mind was in such a disarray that her occlumency failed. Too bad, cause her mind was invaded, by a being in the shadows.

Elektra watched sadly as Lily Potter cried. She pitied her, but the woman was too into the light, and so out of her reach. She wanted nothing more than go there and comfort the her, but she couldn't. But what she found in her mind was even more heartbreaking. Something she believed Harry should know.

So before anyone even knew she was there, the Dark Mother was gone.

********At Mansion Le Fay*******

"I'M GONA GET YOU!" yelled Harry as he rushed after Thyme, who was laughing in his front. All around them, different beings would stop to see what the commotion was all about... only to laugh or smile.

Thyme was running in her cat form as she played with her master. He had been so innocent when he asked to play Tag that she couldn't resist. And she had to admit, this was fun, especially because her master was the one laughing the hardest.

Harry never had this much fun. He had never had the opportunity to play this game before, but he had seen others playing it, so he wanted to try. So here he was running after Thyme.

"GO GET HER HARRY!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"ALMOST THERE BUDDY!"

Through the entire hallway, different beings gave their encouragement to the young Quentol as he pursued his slave. It was to this image that the Dark Mother appeared to... only to let out her own laugh as she saw Harry leap at Thyme, only for her to change directions ending in Harry falling spectacularly on the ground.

"Almost master, almost. Maybe one day you will be able to catch me." Taunted Thyme.

Harry raised his head with a smile. "You bet! Just you wait."

"Oh my! I think that is quite the challenge." Both turned to see the Dark Mother among the crowd. "Kashas are quick on their feet. You have your work cut out for you."

"Mother!" yelled Harry as he ran to her and hugged her.

"There there, my little Harry, did you miss me that much?" asked the Dark Mother with a chuckle before she turned serious. "There is something we must discuss. Follow me you two."

As they followed the Dark Mother, many patted Harry in the back while saying "So close" and "Almost got her", making Harry smile.

They soon reached Harry's room where Balthazar, upon seeing the Dark Mother, immediately opened the door. Elektra walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "I hope you like things here."

"I never had so much fun in my life." Said Harry. "This is great. Everyone likes me here."

"The sons of the dark generally do. It is within our nature to protect each other." Said Elektra. "When everyone is against us, we stand as a one. We help each other and we will rise triumphant. But there is something you must now, my sweet little Harry."

The tone of voice the Dark Mother took made Harry nervous. "What... what is going on, mother?"

"I found out why you were given away. It... It's not pretty." Said Elektra. "I want you to know, because I don't intend to keep secrets from you, but this might hurt you and I am scared of that."

Harry thought deeply. If it scared mother than it was bad, but he also wanted to know just why they would give him away. "I... I want to know."

And so, the Dark Mother went and told him the story. Harry was quiet, listening what Elektra had gathered from Lily Potter's mind. When she was over, Harry was looking down, tears in his eyes. Thyme perched herself on his shoulders, softly rubbing her head against his cheek.

"It is your decision, Harry." Said Elektra. "You may return to the light and to those that share your flesh and blood. Or you may stay here, with us, in the dark. Whichever way, I want it to be your choice."

Harry was in a turmoil and his head hurt from all that was said. "Mom, why did Voldemort attack? Did you order him?"

"Not all who delve into darkness are under my orders. Voldemort is yet another victim of the allure." At Harry's confused look, she continued "Remember when I said that the dark power might control someone, I meant it: some wizards get so addicted to some spells and curses, that they slowly start to limit themselves to those spells and curses. The best examples are in Voldemort's followers: Belatrix Lestrange was known for throwing _Crucio, _the torture curse, left and right. Lucius Malfoy had a thing for using the _Imperio_, the controlling curse. But Voldemort himself was a big fan of the _Avada Kedavra, _the death curse. They became pets to these curses, and are not true dark wizards nor followers of the darkeness."

Harry mulled it over in his head. He seemed deep in thought. "On one hand... they want me back, and are looking for me... but... I don't wana."

Elektra was surprised. "What don't you want to?"

"I don't want to be abandoned again." Admitted Harry as he looked at Elektra, whose heart went out for the child. "I am scared that if their plan didn't work, they would leave me with those monsters again. And I don't want to abandon all this either. I have never felt so good in my life and I am not about to lose it... I think... I want to stay in the dark."

Elektra's smile couldn't be taken out of her face even if someone were to punch her in the mouth. "Very well, my child. You may stay here." Said Elektra with a smile. "But only if you sign this." She then produced some papers.

Harry looked confused. "What are they?"

"The legal way for you to stop being Harry Potter... and become Harry Darkray, child of Elektra Darkray."

Harry's face lightened up with a smile as he rushed to hug the dark mother, making Thyme fall onto the ground with a grumble. He then went to sign the papers while the Dark Mother sighed. "The light was foolish to cast you aside, my child, for instead of you becoming their champion, you will become their fear."

"He will need a lot of help on that. He has a lot of confidence issues and little to no knowledge." Grumbled Thyme.

"Well, we still have many years to do that. Besides, I think that it will be interesting when he reaches his dark maturity."

Thyme smiled a wicked smile. She could already predict what would happen to her cute little master. And he was going to love every second of it.

*******At Hogwarts********

"I assure you I will do all in my power to find him." Said Dumbledore.

They were in the headmaster's office, after Lily had almost killed her sister and her whale of a husband, of course. Lily sat in front of the Headmaster while James was dealing with Bryan, who was fed up with being there.

"But what if he is dead?" asked Lily. "He is gone, Albus. Who knows where he is?"

"While his location is an unknown, we know that he is alive." Dumbledore then took the list of students and checked it. "Ha-ha! Here, Harry Potter. As long as he doesn't cancel his scholarship or dies, his name will appear on the list."

This calmed Lily somewhat. Her child was still alive. "So, how do we find him?"

"I think a letter with a portkey. Owls were always some of the smarter animals, they will find him and the portkey will bring him here..."

As Dumbledore spoke, the name in the list started to change, but since Lily and the Headmaster where too focused on the task of bringing Harry back, none noticed. That is... until James saw it. "Dumbledore, the name, it changed!"

Dumbledore and Lily looked worried to the list. Sure enough Harry Potter was gone. In his place, Harry Darkray appeared with a sense of power in it.

"Albus? What does this mean?" asked a worried Lily.

"There is only one way for this to happen. Young Harry Potter must have been adopted by someone who still uses the old ways." Said Albus.

"Meaning?" asked James.

"That Harry Potter has disinherited himself from the Potter family to fully join another family. This means that as much as I want to help you, my hands are tied and he is now under the jurisdiction of another family."

Lily just stood frozen, shock filling her face. It would pass along time until she finally snapped out of this funk.

*****A few years later******

"Come on, sweetie, we have to go." Said Lily to her child.

"But mom, Ron is only going to be there tomorrow!" complained Bryan.

After the loss of her child, things had changed. While it was not official, Lily and James had separated, and now she dedicated everything to Bryan, making him even more spoiled than before. Bryan, now 11 years old, was a pudgy kid, who looked more like James and Vernon had a kid than Lily's. Pudgy, pale, spoiled and temperamental, with black messy hair. The only thing that came from Lily was the green eyes.

"But tomorrow is the day when most people go to do their shopping, meaning that if we go today, we don't have to deal with the hassle. Now let me check if you are okay."

"Oh mom!" said Bryan as Lily went and checked his hair, before combing it with her fingers. Then she checked his face. "Mom I am fine, enough already, can we just go? And where is dad?"

"Dad is busy at the office, dear. He won't come today." Said Lily. The truth was that she asked him not to come that day. She still found it difficult to be in his presence. "Now let's go."

"Fine." Replied an annoyed Bryan.

******Within Le Fay Mansion******

Harry was sitting down at the library readying a book while others that passed by him whistled. He had grown, now being tall enough to, as Elektra put it, breastfeed again, something Harry took a lot of pleasure doing from time to time. He kept a rather slim figure, but got a bit bulkier with the training he went through, making his body that much more appreciated by those of the opposite gender.

Elektra had trained Harry with the help of many other dark ones, not only in England but all across the globe, from Japan to Greece, Germany, Africa, North and south America, Oceania, Spain, Portugal and many others where he learned all kind of magic, most connected to the dark arts.

His black hair was now around his shoulders and was still as wild as ever. He still dressed as the first day he came to that mansion, having taken a liking to the outfit, with a few exceptions like his shoulders which now had black plated armour with golden lining, forming a curved horn on each shoulder, and his pants were now black kimono pants. He now had a blade sheathed to the side. The blade was long and thin, judging from the scabbard, and had been one of the many items he had acquired in his travels (It's Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach... I just like the blade okay). His green eyes slowly following the lines of text.

But that is not why people were whistling, the reason was because, in between his open legs, Thyme was servicing her master while bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

Harry's sexual life began when he reached his Dark Maturity. For a normal wizard, maturity meant that they got a bit of a power boost and their core was ready to connect with a wand. For a dark one, it meant a good amount of power, followed by stabilization of the core, and ending with an enormous amount of hormones. That's right; it is when the dark ones begin a more sexual active life.

To Harry, it happened when he was nine. He was celebrating his birthday when suddenly the maturity hit him far too hard. The next thing everyone knows, he his banging a proud and gushing Dark Mother on the table while everyone gave their appreciative yells. After that, the Elektra locked herself with Harry on his room and proceeded to teach him everything about sex.

Since then, Harry had taken to having a much more sexual life, something Thyme was more than glad to help with, after all, she was hit by her maturity far before Harry, but had to wait like a good slave for her master.

"You are getting better." Noted Harry as he slowly turned the page. Thyme took his dick out of her mouth and licked it a few times enticingly before engulfing it again. Harry hissed quietly at her ministrations. Her hard and sandy tongue dragged through ever y inch of his dick and pulled on his skin making it a very exotic feeling.

Thyme purred at his praise. As much as he tried to appear as not caring, this was a game between the two. She would do anything to get a rise out of him, and he would do anything to not show anything, making their play together that much more intense as one tried to hold it and the other tried to bring it out.

She deepthroated him and started to hum softly, making Harry shiver at the feeling. She tightened her mouth around him and bobbed her head up and down his shaft. This wasn't a weird sight for those of the dark, many had this public displays of affection with their slaves as both a show of dominance and to feel the thrill of being watched. Harry had a combination of both.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Fine, you win." He said as he grabbed her head and started to move it up and down his cock, with Thyme purring at her victory. He forced her head up and down a few times before pulling out, allowing her to breath while he smacked his dick against her cheeks. "I hope you are ready for the consequences."

"*ha*... you*ha*... think... I'm not?" asked Thyme with the challenge in her eyes while rolling her tongue out, making her face gain a very lewd display that made some of the onlookers rush to the West Wing of the Mansion.

Harry smirked before forcing his dick inside her mouth and face-fucking her, making hard and deep trusts while she purred, hummed and licked every part she could of him. His speed started to rise as his release was eminent. "I am gona cum!"

A few more trusts before he exploded deep into her throat, making thyme give a gurgled scream of surprise before she started to purr again as his cum went down her throat. He pulled out just enough so the tip was in her mouth allowing her to clean him. With a last lick, she let the dick out of her mouth.

"So, big boy, ready for round two?" asked Thyme with a smile.

Harry was about to answer when someone came rushing. "Master Harry!" Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to Sarah. Sarah was his second slave, and a unique one. Unlike all the others, she was of human origin like him, and started as a child slave until Harry, leading a small group of dark creatures, took a slave ring by assault in order to free the slaves and gain the favour of the Victorian Clan of Vampires. Something that while very easy considering that the slavers where caught off guard and were mediocre level wizards at best made the Dark Mother very proud and impressed Araceus, leader of the Victorian Clan.

The moment he set Sarah free, she latched on to him, having nowhere else to go. She soon proved to be invaluable to Harry as she possessed that one skill that made her unique: she was immune to all kinds of magic, a Nullifier. You throw magical flames, she doesn't get a burn unless it is summoned flames. You throw a curse to her, she hardly feels it. Even the mana spells from the Succubi were useless against her, making her his ultimate trump card against enemy wizards. It didn't help that even without the ability to use magic, her body prowess was second only to Harry's magic enhanced body and that she knew enough fighting styles to write a series of books. Not that she did, but she definitely could.

She stood just as tall as Harry, with a light brown ponytail held by a red string. Her blue soft eyes looked at Harry with shining admiration. Her skin was a creamy colour, making you wish you could get a bite of it. Her athletic body was covered by some dark hakama pants and a dark shirt. Her white gloves were similar to Harry's: fingerless and with some padding on the knuckles.

"Master, Mother wants to see you, she said she awaits you in your quarters." Said Sarah as she did a little curtsy. Harry rolled his eyes at her behaviour. Even Thyme acted more as his friend or lover than Sarah did.

Speaking of Thyme, she had become a great part of his life. She was his first slave, but also his pet, familiar, best friend, spy, sister figure and lover. He knew that if anything happened to her, he would never be able to recover from it. She was by far his most important slave.

"Fine. I will go speak to her." Said Harry as he turned to Thyme. "Looks like round two will have to wait."

"Huff, right when it was starting to get good." Grumbled Thyme as she turned into a cat. "I'm gona go catch something, I need the exercise."

"Yeah, you do that." Acknowledged Harry before turning and walking with Sarah walking right behind him. "Did she specify why she needs to speak with me?"

"No. She came from the West Wing with a paper on her hands but apart from that, nothing." Said Sarah.

Harry groaned. He finally found what the West Wing was all about. While you could fuck your slave whenever and wherever you felt like it, the West Wing was where you fuck and get fucked as much has you can take. It's a basic all time functional orgy for everyone and anyone.

The Dark Mother spent a lot of time there and was one of the favourites, because of her unique body: if not for her bouncy tits, her great ass and having everything in place, her body could handle any stretching while returning to normal the day after. She could take anyone and everyone, making her a favourite of not only the more normal sized guys but those that normally wouldn't get a girl outside of their species, like Trolls, Minotaurs and others. Even Dragons and Nundus could find their luck with her. And never forget the tentacle monsters. She mothers them with glee and gives them the green light with her body. Curiously, she has the assured loyalty of any and all tentacle creatures for the rest of her existence, something that no other being can ever claim.

Harry sighed. "So tell me, who was there today?"

"Today was the trolls' day off, so there was a great number of them there master."

Harry only nodded. While he loved his mother, and would fuck her as much as he could, he just couldn't do it when she had just been stretched by trolls. While the next day she would be fine and tight again, it took the full day to get back to normal. Until then, her cunt was stretched, and he hated a loose cunt.

Soon they were in front of Balthazar, who greeted them joyfully. "Master Harry, Mother has asked permission into your room. The last I have seen her, she entered your bathroom sir."

"Thank you, Balthazar." Said Harry before he turned to Sarah. "You may go, thank you Sarah."

"At your will, master." She curtsied yet again before leaving. Harry turned to Balthazar and nodded, getting him to open the door. Once inside he went straight for the bathroom door and opened it. Hot hair hit his face as the place was filled with a light fog. Inside his bathtub, now filled with foam, laid the Dark Mother, softly cleaning her stretched and elegant leg, which was the only thing you could see, beside her head, out of the foam.

"Nanana...nananana... humhumhum." Lulled the Dark Mother as she continued to clean her leg before bringing it down and starting with the other. Harry just watched with a smile. She knew that he was there, and he knew that she knew, but neither minded all that much. It wasn't the first nor the last time this would happen.

"Enjoying the show?" asked Elektra with a smile.

"It is a very exciting one." Admitted Harry as he rubbed his hand over the hard on under his pants.

"Well, you could always join me, if you wish." Said Elektra with a come hither motion.

"I would, but you have been stretched by trolls." Said Harry. "Sorry to be blunt, but I don't like no loose cunts."

The dark mother shook her head. "You confuse your mother so much. Sometimes you ravish me, other times you stay away from me." She then turned away from him, grabbing the edge of the bathtub and raising her perfect butt from within the foam. "But if my loose cunt won't work for you, how about my tight ass? They haven't used it, and it gets so needy..."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He undressed, leaving his muscular form completely on the nude. He entered the bathtub and positioned himself being her. Bringing one finger up, he started to rub her ass softly. "You are right, they neglected this one."

"They were more interested in breeding." Said Elektra. "I believe they want another Shiva!"

Shiva, another daughter of the Dark Mother, famous for being as tall as a troll, as strong as a troll, and having four arms and four breasts, was the pseudo leader of the trolls. Pseudo cause she still obeyed Elektra, but then who didn't?

The greatest thing she was known for were both her hand jobs and boob jobs. She, however, decided that she would only serve those stronger than her. So often you would see her fighting trolls only to later serve the winner or be served by the losers.

"It's your fault for always letting them breed with you." Said Harry as he inserted his finger in her ass and started to pump it in and out.

Elektra laughed. "And loose the opportunity to give birth to such wonderful and powerful children? It brings such joy when yet another wonderful child comes out of my loins."

Harry smiled as he took his finger out. He started to rub his hard dick on her pussy lips to get his dick wet. The Dark Mother wasn't just staying still, though. The moment he started rubbing, she started moving her hips, moving her wet folds up and down his cock.

Harry groaned but resisted the temptation. Instead, he snaked his hands around and grabbed a handful of her breasts. "Still as soft as I remember." He sighed happily as his fingers sank into her boobs.

Elektra moaned softly as he fondled her breasts and moved her hips faster. Just as she was about to let his dick in her pussy, he pulled out. "Ha-ha-ha! This is not for your pussy, mother." Said Harry as if scolding a child.

"Can you blame a horny mother for trying?" asked Elektra. "You have me completely at your mercy after all."

"We both know that you could easily dominate the situation." Said Harry as he positioned his dick at her ass and pushed softly.

"Yes, but then again, I prefer it this waAAAH, so good!" moaned Elektra as his dick sank in.

Harry started to trust into her big ass, grabbing her by her jugs as Elektra moaned and moaned at his ministrations. Just as she said it, she was tight, but the juices in his cock allowed him to move fast in and out of her. Her nipples were hard against the palms of his hands, which Harry took the opportunity to grab and rub between his fingers.

"Ah! Uh! Ah! Eh! So good. I taught you well." Said Elektra as he pulled on her nipples as he kept fucking her ass. Her hot insides pulsing around his member as it ravished her. "UH, my ass needed that."

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." Grunted Harry as he grabbed onto her boob again, this time picking up the speed. "I love this ass."

"Do you? Do you love your mommy's ass?" teased Elektra. This was her biggest fetish: to be fucked by her own children, adopted or not. "Fuck your naughty mommy. Punish her ass for making you feel like that!"

"Oh I will!" yelled Harry as he grabbed her hips and hammered at her ass, going as strong and powerful as he could.

"YES, THAT IS IT. NO MERCY. DESTROY YOUR MOMMY'S ASS!" yelled Elektra. She was always a bit of a screamer, but Harry loved her this way.

"Gona cum, mom!"

"ME TOO!"

Both yelled out as Harry filled her ass with spunk. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Damn he needed that. But just as he was about to pull out, His mother moved her hips with him.

"Oh dear? I don't think the lesson went _deep_ enough." Said Elektra with a silly grin. "Would you rectify that?"

They ended up fucking 3 more times before Harry fell on his mother's back, a content smile on his face while the Dark Mother breathed heavily. Both sank into the water, happy to be together. "Man that was great. I needed that."

"Really? I thought Thyme and the girls were keeping your lust sated." Said Elektra.

"Well, I _was_ with Thyme, but you called as we were about to start round 2." Said Harry with a small glare. "I was going to get her to yowl out to everyone to ear."

"Sounds fun. You will get to do it another time." Said Elektra with a smile.

"So... why did you called me. Cause I doubt that you only want me to fuck that ass of yours."

"The reason is on the table in your room. I will join you shortly." Said Elektra.

Harry got out and dried himself in one of the towels. He got dressed again before walking to his table, where he picked a small envelope. It had the Hogwarts seal.

"So... the time has come."

"It has." Said Elektra as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in one of his green towels. "You knew this was coming. Not only your... original parents had paid for your scholarship, but you know the plan."

Harry nodded. "Find as many willing to go dark, and make them join us. Sounds easy enough."

"Is it really?" asked Elektra. "Since it is so easy, I am putting some ground rules for you."

"But mom..."

"Don't you 'but mom' me, mister!" scolded Elektra. "I hardly give you any rules but you will follow these ones."

"Okay, shoot."

"First rule, you are going to be the top of your class. You have learned enough from the bests of the world to not be number one. Now I don't care if after that you still need to cheat or even fuck the teacher, you are going to get the best grades, you hear me?"

"I can do that, specially the last part." Said Harry with a grin. Hopefully there would be some younger teachers for him to get around.

"Second, your power will be restricted at 65%."

"65%, that is too much!" yelled Harry.

"Harry dear, if you go with your power fully unlocked Dumbledore will be suspicious of not only your power level but also the darkness within it. As long as your power is restricted, he won't feel it."

"But but but!" at her glare, he sighed. "Fine..."

"Finally, you will not shag anyone you haven't corrupted yet, no matter how hungry you are. You must have their loyalties first, my dear."

The hunger was the dark ones desire to mate. The desire was like a heat, it would start to burn slowly and gaining power before it was unbearable and the being had to fuck. As long as you keep it sated, you are okay. The Dark mother is a prime example of it, as she hasn't felt it for more than centuries... then again, some argue that she is always hungry, just isn't affected like others are.

"Oh ahah. And how am I supposed to quell my hunger until I can corrupt them?" asked Harry.

"Your slaves should be enough." Said Elektra.

"And how am I going to take my slaves with me? They will be found out by the wards!" asked a frantic Harry.

"Harry dear." Started Elektra, fully calmed. "The wards only work at entry. After the entry point, anything that got in is free to do as he or she or it wishes. If a tentacle monster had gotten in, it could rape the entire school without the headmaster's knowledge."

"So how do I get them in?" asked Harry.

"Thyme, in her cat form, is for all intents and purposes a cat, so she can pass easily. The lack of magical power means that Sarah's darkness won't be detected either, so she can go as your bodyguard. As for the others... well there is a reason I had this one made." She then went into his wardrobe and pulled a large trunk out.

"Is that a multi-compartment-liveable-trunk?" asked Harry with a wicked glean in his eyes.

Elektra nodded. As she opened to reveal a ladder that went down. "It has 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. I had this costume made for you, so you could take your wonderful slaves with you."

Harry ran and hugged the Dark Mother. He was still just up to her boobs, but he didn't care. He knew he had grown mostly from the healing than the rest, and now his body would grow slower, but he loved this woman to death. "Thank you, mother."

Elektra smiled softly. She loved her new Quentol. Every one of the Quentols was different: from bold to timid, from knowledgeable to dumb. But one thing all shared was that most were already adults by the time she chose them. She never got to nurture one to adulthood before, and she was loving every second of it.

Harry looked at the trunk and frowned. "5 bedrooms... Mother, I don't have 5 slaves."

"If I know you, sooner or later you will have much more than that." Said Elektra with a proud glint in her eyes. "Now. You need to get some stuff for your new school year. That is why you, me and Merydia are going to Diagon Hall."

"Meridya?" asked a surprised Harry.

Meridya was another of Elektra's true daughters. Born from a rump with a Royal Emerald Dragon, she had dark green scales, Harry's favourite colour, dragon wings popping out of her back, yellow reptilian eyes, a cute dragon tail and her magic was mostly of fire element. She, like all of Elektra's children, had something that made her special. She was also part Succubus, meaning that the structure of her body and face were still human. She ended up having short red hair, pale black chest armour, covering her C-cup breasts and her toned belly, leaving her legs unprotected. She walked on her reptilian like feet, giving her a sense of strength. Due to her succubus nature, she is able to manipulate dark magic, much to Elektra's delight.

"Why yes? I wouldn't keep my daughter from her 'true one'" said Elektra with a smile. "So, how good is she?"

"Tight and obedient. My type of girl." Said Harry without any hint of shame. "But why is she coming?"

"One, among our children, she is the one that masks her presence the best." Said the Dark Mother with a smile. "Second, I think you are going to need her when you create your wand."

Harry smiled and knew what she was talking about. This was going to be fun. "Fine, I will go find Meridya and..."

"Find me for what?" Harry turned to find the door closing behind Meridya as she entered the room.

"Sorry dear, I already took care of it." Said Elektra. "I had her come to me right before I entered your room."

"So you had her to be here already counting with us having sex, huh?" asked Harry. "You're good."

"I have experience." Said Elektra while blinking her eye at him. "Anyway, my dear, we are about to leave for Diagon Hall and you are going with us, after all, you must protect your true one, no?"

Meridya stiffened. This is something that came from her being part Succubus. The instinct of there being a true one made a succubus go and search for the one they consider it. The moment they find him or her or even it, they dedicate their lives to him, showing their love in different forms depending of the type of succubus. Meridya showed it by becoming his slave, though she did it in secret since she didn't want others to find out yet.

"So you found out mother." Grumbled Meridya.

"How could I not? My child and the Quentol getting together, I am so proud of you." Said Elektra with a smile.

Meridya grumbled while Harry laughed. Meridya hated to be mothered as her draconic heart pulsed with wounded pride. That was one of the reasons she didn't want others to know she had found her true one, afraid that they would think less of her as a warrior and fighter because she was submissive to someone.

"Now children, prepare yourselves. We are going to Diagon Hall."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Done! Another chapter for your enjoyment.

**Lust: **You said it was going to be a Lily bashing, yet it looks like she is a victim here.

**Delfim: **She is going to be bashed because of her son's actions. We all know that I will be portraying a spoiled Bryan.

**Lust: **Okay, okay.

**Delfim: **Anyway guys, next chapter is: going to Diagon Hall, meeting family from both sides and going to Hogwarts.

**Lust: **And sex in the middle. You know we will do it.

**Delfim: **here is a Teachings of the Dark.

**Teaching of the Dark**

"Everyone, I am so disappointed in you!" whined Elektra as she appeared. "I gave you homework and no one did it! I should punish you all!"

"That would only make them fail more." Said Harry as he appeared from the darkness.

"Heh?" asked the confused Elektra as she turned to him.

"Come on, I know your punishments, you will have them squealing and coming back for more."

"Then what? How do I make them obey?"

Harry goes and whispers in her ear. She gives a soft "OUH!" before going to one of the corners. Harry then turned to the audience. "You better do the next Homework, people of the internet, Elektra's heart will not take it otherwise."

"*Sniff*." Elektra was in the corner, sitting down and grabbing her own knees. "I... put so much work into these lessons, but they don't care. They... They don't even do the homework."

"See what I mean?" asked Harry as his aura flashed with anger. "You better not fail anymore, or else... I think they got the point. You may resume class, mother." And with that, Harry was gone.

"OKAY! Now everyone, the answer to the homework was...

Kasha would win in two scenarios: overpowering through physical prowess, due to her claws and superior strength and overpowering through magic, the nekomata's feeble little spells are no match for the Kasha's fire and necromantic powers.

However! The Nekomata could win due to her special luck factor: anything could happen and her magic would make sure that it was on her favour. However, since it is a random thing and it doesn't happen all the time, it still means that the Kasha had more chances of winning."

She then pulled a board where the image of a woman with bat wings and a leathery tail with a heart tip appeared. "Today we will talk about Succubi, which, by the way, is the plural for Succubus and not the other way around. Keep that in mind dears. The Succubi are demons, like the Kashas, and before you comment about how many demons exist in the forces of darkness, let's just say that not all demons come from hell."

"Succubi have no sure alliance, since they are scattered within the world. Very few serve humans, some serve demons but the majority serve the dark forces. The reason why they are so scattered is because Succubi have this inner belief about the True One: the perfect match for that one succubus, and it can be of any species, any creature. It has been recorded that a succubus was seen selecting a dog as her True One... well, go bestial darling, better that than necrophilia..."

"Succubus powers are compromised within her spells, which are different from human wizards since they use Mana, which is the combination of soul energy and magic. The problem is that if they use too much Mana, they cannot use it again until they have recharged their soul power, which can be done with time, or by absorbing, through sex, soul energy from someone else. It is to note that while most creatures can regenerate their soul energy, humans can't, so if a succubus uses this on a human, it is sure death. It must also be noticed, however, that they never use their absorbing powers on their True Ones unless they allow it."

"With their Mana powers, a succubus has a variety of skills, like shape shifting, the ability to enter someone's mind and manipulate their dreams, throw Mana bolts which can be lethal, control the mind of the weaker humans or creatures, cause or increase arousal, cause the temporary growth of certain parts, and yes, I mean their breasts, their partners' dick and so on! The possibilities are endless. Another thing they can do is manipulate and learn dark magic, so don't get them mad, they might have a few nasty surprises in their arsenal."

"There is to note that there is a male version of succubus, but... they are mostly connected with hell, and are very arrogant with their powers. Incubi, the male version, are like teenage boys on arrogance steroids. They believe that every woman deserves the 'privilege' of being another scratch on the bed post. Do not let yourself be captured by one, whichever your sexual preference, it will not end well."

"Succubi can be divided in three categories and all are based upon their personalities after they found their True Ones:" she then pulls a black board and starts to write. "Number 1, the Prankster. Number 2, the Lover. "Number 3, the Fucker."

"The number 1 is the succubus that while in love with her true one, will do certain little pranks to prove her love. This kind of succubus believe that love is a game of teasing, and they intend to win. Pranks like giving one a boner at the worst time, increasing the size of certain body parts when one doesn't expect it at all, invade his dreams and make them really naughty, that sort of thing. Don't worry, neither of this pranks are really harmful, though your popularity might drop from some more... embarrassing moments. They choose their true one by the person who is more easily embarrassed or the one that can fight back, making a prank game between the two. The last one can lead to very good rewards..."

"The number 2, this succubus believes that their true one is nothing sort of god and devote their entire existence to them. The moment one is selected as her true one, the person can beat her, rape her, kill her family members and even attempt to kill her, and she will still be blindly loyal to her master. My Meridya is of this kind, blind follower of my Quentol... sniff, she couldn't have chosen best, I trained this one... I'm so proud. There is no specific idea for what they search for in their true one. As I said, one was found to declare a dog as their True One, so anyone could get lucky."

"The number 3 is the one responsible for the myth of Succubi being Demons of Lust, as opposed to the truth, in which they are Demons of Love. This demon's True One is defined by who can outfuck them, which is fairly difficult because they can use their mana to supplement their already large stamina. Until they find their true one, they fuck everything in their path, leading to death by too much sex of many beings in their path, human and creature alike. When they find their true one they will fuck him as much as they can, for as long as they can, until either they die or their partner dies, at which they go and search for a new True One. A never ending cycle of sex and death I'm afraid."

"Today's Homework will be for you to tell me which of these types is most common in the human world and why."

"That is it for today's lesson, hope to see you in the next class. Xiao!"

Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Delfim: **People of the internet, good morning!

**Lust: **What if it is night for them?

**Delfim: **Good night!

**Lust: **What if it isn't night?

**Delfim: **Oh fuck this. Good whatever bloody time is in there, because I am not about to just list every possible answer. There satisfied?

**Lust: **Meh, okay. So twins going shopping! Will they meet?

**Delfim: **Will they recognize each other?

**Lust: **If so, how will they interact?

**Delfim: **If not, how did they not notice each other and how does each do their little shopping.

**Lust: **The answer to these questions...

**Delfim: **And more...

**Delfim and Lust: **ON THIS CHAPTER!

**Chapter 2 Of Many Reunions**

Lily patted her clothes to clean from the floo travel. She hated magic transportation, it just wasn't bloody easy to use. She had been using the floo for years and she still fell on her ass! Just how bad is that? It didn't help that Bryan was laughing in the background, even though he was just as dirty as she was.

"If you are done snorting like an old hyena, then maybe we could go fetch your things." Scolded Lily.

"What's a Hyena?" asked Bryan dumbly.

Lily stared at Bryan and muttered under her breath before saying "Have you been readying those books I got you?"

"Readying is boring. Plus the images don't move."

"Well of course they don't they are muggle books! They teach you basic knowledge that you should know should you ever need to go to the muggle world!"

"Why should I ever? I am the Boy-Who-Lived! Why should I ever need to go to the muggles? Father always said..."

"Oh to hell with your father!" yelled Lily. Bryan looked scared at her and Lily remembered that this was her child she was screaming at, so getting her act back together by breathing deeply a couple of times, Lily said "Come on, let's just do this shopping."

As the pair moved out of the shop and down to the road, people let the two pass, some out of shock from her outburst, some from remembering the fiery Lily from their days of school. If those two had stayed just a bit longer, they would have seen 3 figures entering the place, muggleborn style.

The boy in the front was Harry, now dressed in his garb when trying to pass unnoticed, which was a blue shirt, cream pants with brown shoes and a dark brown jacket that went down to his knees. He thought that while cool, his normal attire might have drawn too much attention, what with the horned shoulder plates and the traditional Japanese hakama pants, this was much more discreet. But he could never pass discreet with who he was with.

On his right side stood a Goddess. The kind you only see in your dreams. Elektra had used an illusion above her, to give her a most white and creamy skin that made man look at her and feel their mouths water... or maybe it was her cleavage, hardly concealed by her dark classic dress that hugged her curves perfectly, leaving little to imagination. Her silky hair reflected the sunlight, making it shine to all that watched while her now turned but still enticing black eyes made men fall at her feet.

The red head beside her attracted quite the attention as well. While slightly more tanned than her mother, Merydia still looked human enough. Dressed in her tight jeans and her Black t-shirt with four burning skulls in a loop, she passed off as a rebellious teenager, not the hybrid she was. The only indication she could not be human would be her eyes, which were hidden by black glasses.

"So, my dear children, what do you think of this magic community?" asked Elektra.

Harry looked around with an appraising eye. "Every magical community has its charm, and this one is no different. The antique yet elegant touch of the early years when Britain was the number 1 magic community is a grave yet somewhat welcome shock when you come from muggle London where everyone seems so intent in polluting the air." He then frowned as he looked around. "But why do I only see humans? Even in the most traditional regions, like Japan, they still hold a good variety of magical creatures!" He then looked at a jail where a large cat was hissing at him. "Why is it that the only magical creature I see is a bloody kneazel?"

"Patience, my darling." Said Elektra. "I should have told you, but the 'elegant touch of the early years', as you put it, is not a touch..."

Harry took a few moments to realize what this meant. "They haven't evolved at all? Since then?"

"I'm afraid that the only evolution they have done is backwards, my dear." Said Elektra. "They consider their nation as the birth of all magic and have remained in their ways since then. It is not so different from the muggle Africa communities where life was said to be born."

"NO! This is totally different. In Africa their system works! Implementing the new society actually made it worse for them! Let's not forget that while traditional and very set on their ways, they are very welcoming people. And we are talking about magic here! There is no reason for someone to remain in this level of development for so long! You brought Africa up? Alright, there is at least 15 creatures with equal rights to humans there, 5 are dark creatures! And here? Gosh when you told me that half of Europe was not going to be a pretty ride you weren't kidding, now I find this place pitiful."

"Then why go to this school?" asked Merydia. "As I see it, it is a waste of time and potential. Our Quentol should be working in order to become stronger."

"HA! But my dear Merydia, don't you see? There are many things wrong with your statement." Said Elektra. "One, it is not a waste, as he will be infiltrating an enemy, one of the most backwards community of all time. Two, waste of potential? Harry will be recruiting potential dark wizards for our cause! I say he has potential to make it work. Finally, you seem to think that while he is away he won't be working on getting stronger. He will just have to work around his limitations."

"I still don't like it." Grumbled Merydia. "I mean, school takes an awful amount of time from a person..."

"Oh my, so that is the problem. Hehe! Don't worry, I am sure he will still dedicate enough time to your needs my dear."

"MOM THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM AT ALL!" yelled Merydia before realising that she had yelled out loud. Nearby, an old lady shook her head and muttered about "Kids this days." While the rest just walked and gave the group odd looks. Harry was close to laughing while Elektra giggled at her behaviour.

"My my, you act so cute when you are mad. You really are your father's daughter my dear." Said Elektra while smiling widely.

Merydia just buried her face in her hands. "Can we just... go?"

"After you, madams." Said Harry in his most chivalrous tone as he extended his arm to them.

"Why thank you, young sir." Said Elektra as she took his right arm in hers while Merydia took the left one. The odd group went down Diagon Hall, smiling laughing quietly to themselves as they teased each other.

Lily had taken her son to Gringots, to get money for the things. She hated dealing with goblins. No matter how well she treated them, they always treated her like dirt. She understood that there had been numerous wars between wizards and goblins, but she still found it ridiculous that they held a grudge to every wizard even today.

She walked up to one and rang a bell in his desk, which made the goblin look up for a brief second before going back to his papers. She thought that maybe he was just finishing something, but he didn't seem to be in a rush nor finishing whatever he was doing. "Excuse me..." she asked softly.

The goblin kept ignoring her. She saw that things weren't going well but didn't let go. "Excuse me, sir?"

At his blatant disregard, Bryan took things onto his hands and yelled "HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU DUMB CREATURE!"

"BRYAN!" yelled Lily.

"QUIET!" yelled the goblin. "Now if you were half as intelligent as you think you are, you loud and irritating pests, you would see the sign that says, and I quote, 'We only open today at 10 o'clock'. Since it is 9:30, I suggest you wait."

"But you don't seem busy, couldn't we..."

"The reason why we are opening late is because my sister, cousin to the director, and Curse Breaker died yesterday at night due to an unexpected side effect of a curse. I am writing the papers pertaining her funeral, which I can tell you is a process I would rather not do after just seeing her cold dead body now can I or can't I have this moments of peace?"

Lily shut down and nodded. "Of course. We will... wait over there." And she guided her son to the waiting room. She sat down for a bit, Bryan huffing in irritation, before she saw a strange trio enter the bank.

Harry looked around surprised as he saw the workers of Gringots. "Goblins? For a society that is so backwards, they actually trust such a dark creature?"

"They must, after all there are goblins everywhere in this place." Said Merydia, looking around just as astonished.

Seeing the confusion, Elektra decided to explain. "After so many wars between wizards and goblins with no success on both parts, they signed a truce in which the goblins were given some rights, but not the right to have a wand or learn wizard's magic. In return they had to guard their money, working as bankers of magical Britain."

"Wait, so they have been at war... and now they trust them with their money? The goblins can just seize their cash and they will have an instant win!" said Harry. "And who the heck has problems fighting against goblins of all people?"

"Well... I told you Britain hasn't evolved at all." Said Elektra.

"Why don't the goblins join you though, mother." Asked Harry. "I mean, they are dark, and you have saved their asses enough times."

"They believe in their independency, who am I to deny them?" asked Elektra. "Now come on, let's go get some money to..."

"Can't." Said Merydia. "See the sign? We have to wait."

"Oh?" asked a surprised Elektra. "I didn't know they started so late."

"Well, nothing to it." Said Harry as he turned towards the waiting chairs "Let's just wait with..."

It was then that he saw them. Harry knew who they were, after all, he had asked the Dark Mother so much about them that she eventually relented and told him that she would keep an eye on them. It's not like they didn't have eyes and ears in this ministry.

Lily Evans... and yes he knew about the divorce (Mother bless their spy on the archives, for she had done her job), was a beautiful woman. He could understand how his father had ended up liking her. She was elegant, and instead of dressing in robes which concealed her figure, she dressed in some of her muggle jeans and a whine red shirt. Her hair flowed around her face as her eyes shined with curiosity towards the group. There, the information was true, no ring on her finger.

"MOM, How long are we going to have to wait?" yelled the pudgy kid next to her.

Bryan. Harry didn't know how to feel about him. He had everything Harry should have had, their family, while Harry was tossed aside by them. Yet, now that he looked at his brother, he couldn't help but think that the abuse he suffered might have been worth it, just so he wouldn't end like that.

His cousin was not easy in the eyes at all. The guy was fat, that was for sure, and the way he yelled at his own mother told him just how much spoiled he was. Yet the look on Lily told him that she was truly ashamed of how he turned out. Harry couldn't blame her. The Dark Mother herself sometimes admitted that being a mother was the most difficult job: you have no kind of formation or training, just your gut feelings; you may try your best and still create what she calls little baby tyrants, who impose their will on their mother and those around them at their own will.

He was dressed in robes that hardly concealed his bulk, and even then seemed like they were stretching to fit him there. He remembered one person like that, Dudley. If he didn't know it, he would assume that Bryan and Dudley were twins.

"Bryan, would you just stop, it hasn't been 5 minutes yet!" said Lily.

"But there is nothing for me to do!" whined Bryan.

"Well, you could read the newspapers and magazines here." Said Lily pointing to a table in her front where the before mentioned items lay.

"Mom, readying is boring!" yelled Bryan. "And these are not even about Quiditch!"

There were many things you could say about Harry. That he was a very comprehensive boy, that he was very driven in his cause, that he took pleasure in his search for knowledge. But one thing you could not say is that he doesn't feel irritation. His twin was making him feel like puking just from seeing him act and Harry, for once, thanked the heavens for not being left with the Potters.

"Surprised?" whispered Elektra to his ear as she leaned so her front was moulded against his back, making him feel her breasts pressed against the back of his head as her head hovered above his. "You knew from our sources just what kind of child your brother has become."

"Tease." Accused Harry. "And you are mistaken. I knew from our sources just what kind of person Bryan Charles Potter became, not my brother. As far as I am concerned, Merydia is more of a sister than he has ever been."

"Oh my, the love between brother and sister, how kinky." Teased the Dark Mother. "You truly have to let me watch the next time, it should prove most entertaining."

"Mom." Whispered angrily Meridya. While being part Succubus, she was still very shy and her mother watching her having sex is a thought that left her mortified.

"I can do that. I will even add the chains." Said Harry with a shrug, ignoring the glare from Meridya. He turned towards Lily feeling nothing but pity towards the woman. "I think I will go talk to her."

"Planning on converting her, my dear?" asked the Dark Mother. "Then you could play the naughty child with her."

A perverse grin that only lasted a few seconds filtered through his face before he schooled it down. "We shall see." He then walked quietly towards Lily, who was reaching her breaking point with Bryan as he kept whining that he wanted to go home.

"Excuse me, madam." When Lily looked up, she saw green eyes shining with power locked on hers. The face of the person in her front radiated care and compassion as he took her hand in his. "Are you feeling alright? You seem so tired."

Lily felt a smile come to her face as she saw that the person in front of her was just a kid, roughly same age as her own son. "Don't worry, dear, I'm... just a bit."

"You should rest a bit more." Said Harry with a comforting smile. "Beauty like your own should not be marred by such an ugly thing as the whips of tiredness."

Lily felt her checks heat up a bit. Was she blushing? She hadn't been given this kind of attention since she was a teenager, and even then, it was just James in his joking manner and Snape, who she never saw as more than a friend. Yet this child... no, as she looked at him, she could see that he was more than a child. He irradiated this sense of maturity and peace, something that came mostly to those of age.

"HEY, LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" yelled Bryan as he got up and tried to push him back. Key word tried, as the boy didn't even move an inch.

"Bryan!" admonished Lily.

"Of course sir, if the lady so desires I shall leave her alone." Replied Harry in a polite tone. "I meant no disrespect, I was merely worried that such a beautiful lady could seem so... what is the word? Withered. Yes, I think this is the best word."

Bryan grew purple in the face as he yelled "My mom is not withe... withe... whatever you said!"

"I see you do not recognize the word. In this case, it means your mother needs rest. That is all. It is nothing insulting or at least I didn't mean it that way." Said Harry before ignoring Bryan all together and saying "So, am I being a bother, miss..."

She took a few moments to realize that he was asking her name but before she could answer, Bryan yelled "As if you don't know who we are!"

Harry looked confused at both before realisation seemed to strike him. "HA! Are you some kind of royalty here? Madam I must apologize for my informal behaviour." Said Harry as he bowed towards her in a manner of a servant towards a queen: by bowing to her.

"Oh really, it is not necessary." Said Lily, completely embarrassed that he had actually bowed to her. "It's not like that, we aren't royalty at all. Please don't bow to us."

"If not for your royal status, than consider this bow to your beauty, my dear. For that is comparable to a goddess." Said Harry, slowly raising up. "But if not royalty, and here you must pardon me, for I am new to Britain, then how should I have recognized you? Have we met before?"

"You don't know who I am?" asked Bryan shocked. "I am the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Bryan!" chastised Lily.

"Boy-Who-Lived? My dear sir, everyone is a boy who lived. What with the amount of kids that die at birth, anyone that lives is a boy who lived!"

"Are you that stupid? I am the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" yelled Bryan.

"That is quite enough, Bryan!" yelled Lily.

"Forgive my curiosity, my lady." Said Harry as he bowed to her yet again. "It is just my curiosity. Being new to Britain and all. But who is He-With-So-Many-Hyphens?"

Bryan turned pale as Lily actually sniggered to her hand. She had forgotten just how fun it was to talk to someone that was just as curious about things as she was. "You dare mock him?"

"Well if you defeated him, then why should I fear a dead man? Though forgive my rudeness, but aren't you a bit young to have defeated someone?"

"Perhaps this is a talk for another time." Said Lily. "Since you don't recognize us, this is my son, Bryan Potter, and I am Lily Evans."

Harry put his best smile as he once again took her hand in his. "Enchanté, mademoiselle." He then kissed her knuckles. "Since you introduced myself, I shall do the same. My name is…"

"Ms Evans, if you wish to be attended, you best come here now or I shall have to let another first!" complained the goblin loudly.

Harry stopped, mid speech before saying "Perhaps it's not meant to be yet." Said Harry with a smile. "You have your own agenda to attend."

"But..."

"Don't worry, my lady, for I have the distinct impression we will meet again." Said harry with a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I must go back to my family. Aur Revoir."

And with that, Harry left the perplexed Lily and the fuming Bryan. Bryan just scoffed. "What an idiot."

"Bryan Charles Potter, you will not be disrespectful towards that polite young man!" scolded Lily.

"But mom..."

"NO BUTS! Now we are going to get some money and get your things, but when we get home, you and I will spend some much needed time dedicated to your manners."

"MOM!"

Harry went to Elektra just as behind him Bryan whined. He truly found Lily fascinating, but he would have to speak with her when her idiotic child was not around. He knew Bryan was bad, but not this much.

"How was your talk with her?" asked Elektra.

"... not as engaging as I would have wanted. Her stupid son kept getting in the way." Said Harry. "Nonetheless, it still shed some light to some questions I had. She truly is suffering."

"What do you mean?" asked Merydia.

"She has the signs of someone that has lack of sleep but doesn't have the common irritation that comes with those that lack such. It leads me to believe that it is not work related, but personal problems. Problems she doesn't want others to know, hence why she didn't just lashed out to me when I showed concern." alleged Harry.

"What problems?" asked Merydia.

"I don't know, but I can make a few guesses. First of all, her child is as sensible as an elephant in a porcelain shop. Sooner or later, he does that one thing that everyone face-palms about and embarrasses his parents. Second, she is divorced, which considering she is muggleborn on a society ruled by purebloods gives her the image of a gold digger. These are the facts that, I think, trouble her."

"And not, perhaps, your loss?" asked Elektra.

Harry heaved a sigh. "I hope not. For if she still is suffering because of me, then I fear that she will suffer forever."

"Miss Elektra!" yelled a goblin.

"It is our turn." Said Elektra as the trio advanced towards their place.

Lily advanced to the front of the same goblin that had told her off just a few minutes ago. "What do you want?"

"Ah yes, we wanted to get some money for school shopping. The Key is here." Said Lily as she presented the key.

The goblin made an examination of it before yelling "Griphook! Take Mister Potter and Miss Evans to Vault 323, the Potter Main Vault."

A goblin appeared from the side and bowed before saying "Follow me sir, madam." And both followed him.

Similar to it, Elektra advanced towards the goblins. The goblin recognized her and his lips formed a thin line as he frowned. "And what does the Dark Mother want with the goblin kind? This is not another speech of us dark creatures have to be together is it?"

"Only those that are willing. If you are not, I shall not bother you." Said Elektra, much more formal than she ever was with the other dark creatures. "I just want to make a withdrawal."

Harry had the strange feeling that they were being watched and turned towards one of the columns. There was a female goblin watching from behind it, a hopeful expression in her face, which soon disappeared when she realized she was being watched. Her face was filled with fear as she hid behind the pillar again.

This female goblin was much different than the other goblins, simply because they were actually not the same tribe of goblins. The normal goblins of Gringots were of the _Rasharka, _and were a greedy folk that despised their considerably good luck, thinking that it could be better. Most thought they were crazy, considering that while their situation wasn't the best, it was better than most other species. This female goblin was an _Amirikas, _which were the tribe of invention and innovation.

_Rasharkas_ were ugly looking goblins with bodies looking like old prunes turned midgets. The _Amirikas_ looked more like mini humans, more like dwarves except they weren't as fat, nor as bearded, keeping a more child-like appearance and personality. Sadly, the _Rasharka _were more numerous, and ruled the other goblins, forcing them into their life-style.

Harry pretended he didn't care, but the behaviour of that one goblin was intriguing to him.

"Very well, it seems to be in order. VALERA!"

A rather loud 'yip' came from the hiding one. "YESSIRRIGHTHERESIR!" yelled the goblin girl as she rushed from behind the column and bowed before the teller.

"Stupid _Amirika! _Were you spying on a client?" yelled the goblin.

"NO!" she yelled before she covered her mouth in fear and said more respectfully "I mean no sir."

"You will regret this behaviour. I would think that you would have more than enough reasons to behave, _Amirika! _Take the Darkrays to vault 5, and make sure you behave."

"Yes sir." She said before turning and nervously said. "Hum... you may follow me, sir, madams."

"Oh what a sweet girl you are." Said Elektra with a smile. "Do be calm, my child, we will not harm you."

"She is not your child." Said the goblin in an angry manner. "She is just to take you to the vaults, nothing more."

"Whatever you say." Said Elektra dismissingly. She too had noticed the goblin before, and was most curious about her behaviour.

She dressed in a business suit of the goblins, something that looked awful since it wasn't even her size. She had blond hair that was fixed on the top giving her a more professional look than her face showed. She had little freckles on her face and her light green eyes looked nervously at them. Her big pointy ears, which went just a bit farther than her head, seemed as expressive as they trembled a bit She had a similar height to Harry when he was five... before transformation.

"So, Valera was it? Can you tell me just why you are so nervous? We ain't gona harm you." Said Harry trying to make it easier for her.

She didn't answer, moving ahead while looking around every once in a while. Once they were near the carts, she looked around and when she saw that they were alone, she said "I need your help Dark Mother."

Elektra raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"I need to get out of here!" said the goblin. "Out of Gringots. I want to join the dark forces."

"So do it." Said Merydia.

"Are you insane?" asked Valera. "You saw how teller Brooks reacted! If they know that I want out, they will have me in."

"In what?" asked Harry.

"The catacombs. Dad went there after a transgression he made. Because of that, everyone here treats me like low-rate scum. I will never be allowed to marry an employed goblin, never get to raise higher than this and the minimum slip and I will be sent there."

Harry was listening to it, hand under his chin while nodding. "Just out of curiosity... what transgression did your dad do?"

She inhaled deeply. "You know the reason why the bank opened late? A goblin died due to the side effect of a curse. A curse my dad kept on his belongings to protect them. Normally, the one that died would be seen as a traitor, but she is the cousin of the director, so they blamed my father for her death."

"So he was incarcerated for protecting his belongings?" asked Harry. "What the curse was illegal or something."

"No, but the number he did was. He put 5 interconnected curses in each item."

The three Darkrays hissed at the number. It was never good to connect more than 3 curses per object, they tend to mend together and make a new curse all together, with unpredictable results towards the object and whoever tries to break the curses.

"Okay, we get that, but then why don't you just leave?"

"I can't." Said Valera. "There are rules, and they make those rules, the _Rasharkas. _The rules say that as long as I belong to a _Rasharka, _I can't leave."

"AH!" said Harry, now understanding. "So the only way would be to challenge this _Rasharka_ and win you over."

"Yes. Please I will serve whoever you want, Dark Mother, just please get me out of here." She said as she hugged Elektra and cried.

Elektra's eyes softened and Harry knew what was coming. He nodded at her before he turned to Valera. "Just a hypothetical question. If you were to be taken by a son of the darkness, just what can you do?"

"I... I am familiar with muggle weapons and vehicles. I can construct and use any you wish. I can work metal, I know the entire British legal system and can talk 5 different languages: English, Globleydook, French, German and Russian!"

Harry nodded. "That may prove useful. I am in."

"My dear, rejoice, for the Quentol himself will fight for you." Said Elektra with a smile.

Valera was in shock. 3 things passing through her mind: one, she had been talking with THE Quentol. Two, he agreed to help her and will fight for her. Three, he was going to be her master... and he was a hunk!

While down below Lily and Bryan had just reached their vault. "Vault 323. Mister Potter, you may proceed." When Lily made to follow Bryan, the Goblin yelled "Not you, Miss Evans. This is a Potters only vault. If you enter without Potter blood or ring, you will die."

Lily nodded hesitantly and turned to Bryan. "Now listen, you get exactly 20 Galleons, 30 Sickles and 15 Knuts. No more no less, get it?"

"Yeah mom." Said Bryan while rolling his eyes at her. He would get that... and much more in his pockets. After all, there were things he wanted to buy for himself. And his mother couldn't stop him, she was on the outside of the vault.

As Lily waited, suddenly the cave was filled with the rumbling of drums. She saw that the goblin beside her looked troubled. "What is going on?"

"Someone challenged a goblin for his possession. This hasn't been done since the time of your so called founders, when you greedy wizards wanted to make use of our swords like they belonged to you."

"But why would anyone want a sword now?" asked Lily.

"I didn't say the challenge was about a sword, now did I?" said the goblin. "We goblins possess more than metal."

Harry stood confidently inside the ring, his opponent right in front of him, sneering at him. It was a gladiator like arena with his mother, Merydia and Valera watching from one side and many goblins watching from the other.

The director of Gringots, Surader, was watching it. Up in a gallery fit for a king, He looked like a child pretending to be king, what with all the jewellery, gold and expensive stuff around him, the image became stronger with the fact that he was as small as a kid.

"The challenge between Harry Darkray and Teller Brooks will begin." Yelled Surader, making the goblins roar. "Harry Darkray, what have you challenged Brooks for?"

"I challenge him for the possession of the _Amirika _that hepossesses, Valera." Yelled Harry, being met with many angry yells from the goblins.

"You would dare to try to enslave our own?" asked Surader incredulous.

"You do it yourselves, I decided that if you can enslave your own, then they are nothing more than slaves. And slaves can change of owner." Said Harry with a sneer.

Surader growled. "Unfortunately, it is allowed as she is Brooks' possession. But should Brooks win, what do you offer?"

Harry smiled as he opened his coat and took a parcel of silvery metal that shined with barely kept power in his hand. Everyone gasped and Surader asked, pale. "Is that Mythril?"

"Denied to you by the Dwarves for so long. I can get you tons of this. I bet 5 tons."

Brooks sneered. "8 tons at least."

"Ah no, I can't give more than 6 tons for the goblin." Said Harry.

"7 and half!"

"6 and half, last offer!"

"DEAL!"

"Then it is decided." Said Surader. "It seems we will be getting our hands in Mythril!"

Everyone roared at this. Valera looked worried. Elektra smiled and put her hand over the goblins shoulders and brought her closer. "Don't worry dear. Brooks doesn't look like a warrior."

"He is not... but he always has a champion takes his place in battles." Said Valera.

"That is allowed?" asked Merydia surprised. "To ask substitute for the battle?"

"Yes, and Brooks' is a specialist in both curses and close range battle." Said Valera.

"Yes but can he face the unknown?" asked Elektra mysteriously. "Your goblin bosses are about to have a surprise."

In the pit, Teller Brooks smiled. "Permission to ask for a substitute!"

"GRANTED!" yelled Surander and just about every goblin except Valera who just started to tremble.

Teller Brooks left the stage and the iron gates leading to the outside slowly opened. In came a _Baruka, _a warrior goblin. Thinner than the other goblins, yet with a tougher skin, _Barukas _were known for being quick and deadly. He was wearing an armour that looked like it was made out of scrap metal, crude blackened one. A helmet that looked like a square cut in the front to allow the goblin to see from the inside, an armour plate that only covered his chest, and an knee pads. On his hand, a crude staff that had the teeth of some mysterious creature engraved all over it and at the head the symbol of his tribe: a bloody hand print.

Harry smiled. "Permission to get my battle attire."

The goblins muttered among themselves. Surader grunted, annoyed. "I have to allow it, but it must be checked by our curse breakers before entering."

Harry nodded as he turned to Elektra. She nodded and disappeared into the darkness while he left the field, followed by two goblins to make sure that he wouldn't run away.

Elektra reappeared with Harry's normal attire and after it passed the inspection, harry put it on and entered the field. Surader yelled "This is a battle till fall down, so unless someone gives up, loses their senses or dies, the battle will go on. Harry Darkray versus Warrior Reynour. FIGHT!"

Brooks lost no time in shooting a green curse to Harry, who sidestepped as he brought his dark blade out. When the next curse came, Harry cut it in half, surprising many goblins.

"How the bloody hell did he do that?" asked Valera.

"That blade of his is an extension of his power. It his is power given solid form. And his first focus." Explained Elektra.

"Master has perfected the way of the sword, being his favourite Focus. If the goblin is looking for a fight, he got the best opponent." Commented Merydia.

Back in the arena, Harry evaded and cut every curse that sailed his direction. Not one hit him, yet he did not press forward. He had token a bad habit from his teacher at using the sword, and that was to play with his enemy for a while, toy with him just enough to make it entertaining.

"You know the thing about goblin curses? They are just so slow, but so slow, that even wizards could do better. And that is saying something." Mocked Harry.

"You don't know what you speak off, human. Our magic is far superior." Said Brooks.

"Is it? All I see is green wisps of smoke that could hardly hit an elder even if he had both legs broken. I don't see what is so superior about that."

Brooks didn't take kindly to that as he rained spells of all colours and sizes, from flashes to whips of flames, everything and anything was thrown while Harry created his strongest barrier and held on.

"Harry has the advantage now." Said Merydia.

"Why?" asked a surprised Valera. "He is trapped beneath a rain of spells! Sooner or later he will get hit by one!"

"You obviously underestimate your new master, Valera." Said Elektra. "While he still is young, what he misses in knowledge and experience he compensates by a tricky mind and a very powerful core. He knew that as long as the goblin was calm there was the chance of him being hit by a spell. This way, all he has to do is wait for the goblin to deplete his magic core."

"Which considering that even if Harry was a normal human, he still would have more magic power than the goblin, you see that it will happen sooner or later."

"Harry has this in the bag, but knowing him, he will destroy his opponent." Said Merydia. "That is his style."

Harry kept holding on the spell while watching the rain hit it. He whistled at some. "A wrecking curse, I haven't seen one of those since OH MY, was that a killer offspring curse? Are you trying to make me infertile? Oh wow, you aren't pulling any punches here, that was an inner implosion curse."

Brooks was getting slower and slower, more and more tired from sending spell after spell. He was also getting irritated at this human. He had heard tales of their arrogance but this was beyond the tales. Even as he sent his darkest spells, some that humans could only ever hope to get, he just laughed at them without a care.

"If you think you can do better, human, then how about you prove it?" asked the goblin stopping his spells and getting himself ready.

"Oh uh." Said Merydia.

"What?" asked Valera.

"Harry was waiting for this. Watch."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry with a smirk. "I don't think you could even handle one of my battle spells."

"HA, that is rich. The day that a human spell actually takes me down, is the day that I'll..."

"Leave everything you have to Valera?" tried Harry.

Not knowing the trap he was getting into, he shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Then as you all heard, I will attempt to win with only one spell." Said Harry as he brought down his shield and held his sword high. "You better hear this, for you are about to hear the most beautiful sound."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Harry then brought his hand down, creating a silent wave of pure darkness that cut in the middle of the goblin and kept going. Even as everyone screamed, no sound was heard, as if the attack had sucked all noise into it. All light gone, just that one big wave of darkness that stopped when it was near de audience, then started to slowly disappear. When it was gone, the goblin fell in two halves. Harry sheathed his blade while whispering "Silent Death."

Sound seemed to return to everyone as they yells started to rain from the goblins. They had never seen anything like that, and were freaked out.

"SILENCE!" yelled Surader. Once everyone was silent, he coughed and said "As per Mister Darkray's win, Valera the goblin is now his property."

"And?" asked Harry with a wicked smile.

The king sighed. "And everything Warrior Reynour possessed... now belongs to her."

"Thank you. I will come back to retrieve her things... all of them... in 2 days. For now, I must leave. Got to buy some things for Hogwarts after all."

Lily and Bryan had just left Ollivander's with Bryan's new wand. It had really disturbed her that Bryan's wand was the brother wand to Voldemort's, and the eerie look on Ollivander told her enough to know that he not only was expecting it, but was positively joyful about it.

They had finished all their shopping. Bryan now had a big trunk which contained books, which he whined about since, for him, they were so many, parchment, his kit for potion class, his robes which he insisted on getting the best of, with money he took WITHOUT HER KNOWLEDGE, he was going to pay for that the little git, and on top of it a cage with a snow white owl, looking annoyed at being there.

It was then she saw him again. That one young man, with the two strange women and now a... goblin? She didn't look like any goblin she had ever seen before. The only wrinkles she could find where in her horrible business clothes, unlike the tellers at Gringots who had wrinkles all over their bodies. That in itself made her different than all other goblins she had ever seen. Then again, the only goblins she had ever seen were the ones in Gringots.

They were talking out loud and she could hear the conversation, as could all the others.

"Now that you are with us, first thing is to find a few pair of clothes. Based on a few of your strengths, I can safely say what your uses are: creating stuff, so we should get something that protects you while you are inventing new weapons; keeping the blades, weapons and vehicles that we might have in shape and be a political and social advisor. Knowing the system like you say you do will prove most invaluable." Said Harry, back on his old garb, his sword, however, was hidden by the coat. He fought it was for the best to bring it.

"Any parameters of what I must create?" asked Valera.

"Well, if I put parameters, than I would be limiting your creativity, and limits kill creativity, so no, create at your will just as long as you show us what you create and you keep it at its best condition."

"REALLY?"

"Yes really!" said Harry just as enthusiastically. "At least, I think so. Can she mom?"

"I don't see why not? She is yours."

"I just hope she doesn't blow up stuff while inventing." Grumbled Merydia.

"Come now, Merydia, don't be like that. So I need to get you some workable clothes and a pair of business clothes that fit you better than that awful goblin tailored suit you're wearing. All right let's go!" said Harry until he turned and saw Lily. "Lady Evans! What a wonderful coincidence. I thought by now you had left!" he then walked towards her with a dazzling smile. "But look at me, talking like I want an enchanting woman like yourself away, I should be ashamed. I am really glad I could meet you yet again."

Lily giggled at his behaviour. If her other encounter served as a norm, she knew that he would flirt with her like this every time he saw her. "Oh, it's you again." Muttered Bryan darkly.

"And it is you again as well, Mister Potter." Answered Harry jovially. "I would like to say it is nice to see you again as well, but you didn't exactly leave a good first impression I'm afraid."

Bryan turned purple at this while Lily just laughed and turned to Elektra, who had come to join the group. "You have created such a wonderful child!"

"Indeed. I am very proud of him. Though he tends to flirt a bit with those he considers worthy of it."

"Flirting is the first step of admiration that every single female deserves to take pleasure from." Said Harry.

"Are you going to do your shopping perhaps?" asked Lily.

"Yes, we were thinking of going for wands first." Said Elektra with a smile.

"Oh really? We just left Ollivander, he is free now." Said Lily.

"Ah!" muttered Harry simply. "I'm afraid that Ollivander... just won't do."

This confused Lily greatly, for she didn't know of any more wand makers. Bryan decided to voice it however. "Why not? He is the best Wand Maker!"

"Wand Maker? Just that expression should tell you that no, he is not the best. You just don't 'make' a wand, you craft a wand. It is a very delicate and complex art that elevates itself above the level of simple 'Wand Making'. No, we are going to meet with a wand crafter."

Lily got curious about this. "Then where are you going for a wand crafter?"

"Oh I'm afraid you might disapprove." Said Harry. "You see, while not the best of places, the only one worthy of the name wand crafter lives in Knockturn Alley."

Lily paled while Bryan yelled "I knew it! You are some evil wanabe Death Eater aren't you?"

"Bryan!" yelled Lily shocked. "You can't just..."

"It's alright, my lady. I was expecting such a reaction." Answered Harry smoothly. "The truth is that while a master of his own art, Master Hephaestus, the crafter, has a preference for Knockturn Alley. Don't ask me why, I don't have a clue. And we will just be there for a wand and then we will be away."

Lily was a bit troubled: on one hand, she loved the young boy's personality and found him delightful as both a company and as a person; on the other hand, his family was going to Knockturn Alley, and that never meant anything good. But then she remembered that Hagrid went to Knockturn Alley to get some repellent himself, so perhaps it was just like they said: just to get a wand.

"But look at me, rambling yet again when there is something so important I have yet to do!" said Harry with a very troubled face. At Lily's raised eyebrow, he replied with a smile "I haven't introduced myself properly! So unbecoming of me, to leave a lady waiting."

Lily laughed at that, finding him too adorable not to. "Then good sir, may I please have your name?"

"And hurry would you? We have better things to do!" warned Bryan.

"Bryan!" chastised Lily.

"Then I shall make haste. My lady, my name is..."

"LILY, BRYAN!"

Harry stopped in mid sentence as he looked towards where the yells were coming. James Potter walked down Diagon All with a strut in his feet, like a human peacock, dressed in his auror robes. Harry smiled and turned to Lily.

"I'm afraid, my lady, that once again fate has denied me the chance. I must make my leave now."

"But..."

"Again, I tell you not to worry, for I have a feeling we shall meet yet a third time. And at that time, my dear, I hope to be able to give you my name. Until then, farewell." And with that, Harry walked away with his family, the goblin chatting excitingly with him.

"Lily, finally I found you two."

"James, I thought I told you that I didn't want you here today!" whispered angrily Lily.

"But Dumbledore said that it was best I be with you two, in case someone tries to attack." Whispered back James.

"We haven't been attacked in ages, James!" answered Lily.

"That was because of the ward! Lily come on, just drop it and let's go shopping."

Lily just crossed her arms. "You can march out of here, James, for we are done with the shopping."

"You are?" asked a surprised James until he saw the annoyed look on Bryan and said, with a smile "Surely there is time to, oh I don't know; take a look at the Quidditch shop?

Bryan's face lit up as he grabbed his dad's hand and pulled him away. Lily just huffed. "Fine, if you guys are so into it, I'm going home. I have no interest on such a barbarian game."

Harry walked quietly through the Knockturn Alley, followed by his family. "This place screams of darkness, why does the ministry never dealt with it?" asked Merydia. "I thought they hated us."

"There is something stronger than hatred: greed. Greed can make the greatest enemies work together and the greatest friends fight each other. There is no other force with this kind of power." Said Elektra. "The ministry is given quite the fee to leave this place alone, so they turn a blind eye to whatever happens here."

Harry turned quickly and grabbed the hand of a hag who was going to grab him and with his sword cut off her throat. "You can kill people here, no one cares. That is why most people avoid this place." Said Harry. "Now let's go before I have to kill more hags."

They walked quietly after that, though Valera looked nervous. She jumped in fright when a hand grabbed her shoulder tightly. She turned to see a man with a lecherous face.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked the man.

Before his slit was cut open by Harry, spraying blood on the ground in front of him as he said "A dead man." The body fell down with a loud thud. Harry turned to Valera and ran his hand on her face. "You okay?"

"Huh y-yeah. I'm fine." Said Valera uncertain.

"You are mine now, Valera, and I don't let others touch what's mine. No one will ever harm you, I promise." Said Harry.

Valera nodded at him, still looking at the ground. Harry smiled and grabbed her hand gently. "Come on, we are close to it. Just right on this corner and..."

And there it was. The shop looked run down and old, with some broken green tinted glass and a few marks on the wood that made the building. The sign was falling a bit on one side but you could still read, with some difficulty, "Hephaestus Wand Crafter and focus creator since 1253."

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that 1253 over there?" asked Valera.

"No, it is really 1253. The man is old." Said Harry. "If you could call him a man."

"Harry dear, I think you and Merydia should deal with the wand, Valera and I will find some things for her to dress."

"You sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Here you go though, for the wand." Said Elektra as she gave her two vials filled with different substances and one empty vial. "I heard you want to surpass the elder wand."

"Elders were made to be surpassed by the younger generation. That is how life should be." Said Harry with a smile. "Thanks mom."

Elektra only smiled and kissed his forehead. "We will meet you at the book shop."

"Ok mom." Said Merydia. "Come master, we must go craft your wand."

"Eager, are you?" said Harry as Elektra and Valera left. "You know you are going to be part of it, right?"

"It is my honour to be of use." Said Merydia.

Harry just smiled as he kissed her on the lips. When they finally separated, he whispered. "You are always of use, my dear. Never let anyone tell you different."

Merydia smiled at her master as they entered the building. The interior was just as bad as the outside, the old wood filled with by scratches and marks while on the floor a couple of white rats tan towards them. Harry laughed at them. "Hello Mina, Frida, you little pests! How are you?"

The two mice started to change as they grew and their fur started to shorten. Now in his front where two little girls with wide smiles. Identical twins, this two girls had very dark skin with white hair, their eyes were completely black, sclera and all. They dressed wine red full body clothes and their teeth where as white as the people on commercials of muggle television. They were slightly taller than Harry but still held a childish gleam in their faces. "Hello Mister Harry." Started Mina, the right one.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mister Harry." Continued Frida.

"Will you stay for tea?" continued Mina

"Or for a chat?" persisted Frida.

"Well into the night?" finished both.

Harry just laughed. Mina and Frida where the children of Hephaestus, and where a delight to be around. They always spoke in turns, and it was almost impossible to tell which was which. Harry wondered if he would ever meet someone like them. Merydia was on guard. She was not so fond of the little mice girls.

"Mina." He said to the right one. "Frida." He said to the left one. "I see that you are doing fine."

"MOH! How do you always find which is which?" asked Mina with a scold!

"Only the Dark Mother and daddy can." Continued Frida.

"So How can you?" finished both.

"It is simple!" said Harry with a smile. "Mina, you tend to lean your head to the left every time you speak, just a little bit. Frida, you do the same, but you do to the right!"

Mina and Frida turned to each other and said "Is he serious?" Then they looked at each other and nodded. "It seems he is right. Foiled again!"

"Now, if we are done fooling around, I need to speak with Hephaestus." Said Harry.

"You need to speak with daddy?" asked Frida.

"What for? The Blade isn't working?" continued Mina.

"Is it broken?" said Firda as she came closer... too much closer.

"Needs polishing?" said Mina as she copied her sister.

Merydia didn't found it as funny as her master as she pushed them away. "Why don't you two go polish some other blade!" she threatened, her skin turning scaly for a brief second.

"GIRLS!" yelled Harry with a smile. "No no no, the blade is fine. Really I just used it on a goblin! I mean I need a wand."

"A WAND?" yelled a squeaky voice from the corridor. Harry looked to see a very big rat coming and stopping in front of them. This one was old, the fur showed some marks of burns and dried blood.

Harry bowed towards the rat. "Good evening, Master Hephaestus. Having another fight with the cats?"

"Lousy creatures they are. Always after me daughters they are, but old Hephaestus knows best. Old Hephaestus will keep those fools away from me daughters!" said the rat.

"If you ask me, the cats can take them." Mumbled Merydia.

"Now you spoke of wand! You need wand?" said Hephaestus, not having heard Merydia's mumbles.

"Yes, I need one. I think Hogwarts won't take kindly to me going around with my sword in hand now will they?" asked Harry with a smile.

"HOGWARTS?" spat the rat. "Bad, bad place, arrogance and lies, deceiving lies. Bad, bad place."

"I have no choice. I must strike my enemy in the heart, and for that, I need to go to Hogwarts." Argued Harry.

"Oh, are there any pretty boys there?" asked Frida.

"The ones we can kidnap?" asked Mina.

"Keep for ourselves?"

"And never give back?" finished both.

"NO NO NO NO! Me daughters not loving no pest from Hogwarts!" yelled Hephaestus. "Me daughters will be here, safe with old Hephaestus."

"I assure, Hephaestus, that I wouldn't allow any scum near your precious daughters." Said Harry with a smile, one that made Merydia roll her eyes. "And to your questions ladies: maybe, maybe, maybe and I really don't know. I will see what I can find."

Both girls giggled while the rat grumbled as he started to grow. Now stood a man shorter than both girls, but very large at the same time. He was covered in white and dirty hair, so much you could only see his completely black eyes and bigger than normal nose, which looked like someone had put 3 potatoes together to form it. His wriggly hand resurfaced from within the fur and made a gesture for Harry to follow. As they walked the halls of the almost broken home, he started to speak: "This be like last time yes? You be having the ingredients, yes?"

"All but the wood, though I am sure you have the one I want." Said Harry with a smile.

"Me be guessing you want elfrandir?" asked Hephaestus. "You be fond of such wood."

Hephaestus had all kind of wood, even some that was considered long lost. In respect for the place from which he took said wood, he would always use the native's name for it, so if you started to use the name which most used for it, he would get mad.

"You don't share my fondness, Master Hephaestus?" asked Harry.

"Me find such wood temperamental like woman on period." At this both his daughters hit him in the head. "OW! OY, don't hurt Old Hephaestus head! Me not have much years of life!"

"And what, pray tell, is a good wood for you?" asked Harry.

"Me find gundlabur good wood. Elder wood, knows better than young one." Replied Hephaestus. "Does not hit Old Hephaestus either, not like ungrateful girls me knows."

That earned him another smack in the back of the head. "OW!"

"You really should stop antagonizing them, they can be quite the vicious girls." Said Harry with a smile.

"Bah, girl with no teeth be dead meat! I want me girls to have claws you see. Fate favours the... what be the word?"

"Bold?" tried Harry.

"No, the ready ones, that is the word."

"Isn't that two words?" mumbled Merydia.

They reached a room filled with cauldrons and smoke. Hephaestus than moved closer to a cauldron and started to add some water. "So what you bring for Old Hephaestus? How many cores?"

"3, Master Hephaestus." Said Harry.

"Tough it is, 3 cores be difficult, like getting lesbians in bed, difficult." Another loud smack echoed through the house. "OY! STOP HITTING ME HEAD!"

Harry grabbed his first vial. "This one contains the poison of a mighty creature worthy of it's power and noble status. I speak of a 200 year old Nundu."

"AH, Nundu's poison, most don't use it as core, dangerous it is, corrodes the wood they do. Yes elfrandir be good wood for this wand." Mumbled Hephaestus. "Next core?"

Harry took the empty vial and turned to Merydia. She sighed as she used one hand to move her armour just enough to start fingering herself.

Mina and Frida's eyes sparkled as they giggled at Merydia. "The love juice of a Succubus."

"And a Hybrid one."

"This will be interesting." Finished both.

Harry smiled as he walked behind her and forced the jar in her hand. Then he raised his softly and trailed the outside of her pussy, making her shiver. He spread her pussy lips, drawing a whine from her.

He gently raised himself so he was whispering in her ear. "Always so… sensitive." Merydia whined again. "My little dragon…"

Harry slowly inserted his first finger, making her gasp out loud. He started to pump in and out of her while the rest watched silently. "Look at them, they are watching you. They see how wet you are, how eager you are. Does your heart not soar with wounded pride?"

"HA, YAH! I… I!"

"I what? My little dragon?" asked Harry as his other hand gently took hold of her breast and started to play with it just as gently. "You didn't answer my question."

"HA! HA! Hugh! Noooo."

"No? Why isn't your pride shattering, my dear?" asked Harry as he grabbed her nipple in between his fingers.

"HAHA! B-because it's you."

"Really? Then you don't mind being watched because I am playing with you." Stated Harry with a smirk.

"I DON'T!" screamed Merydia. "I am your little dragon! AHAH! Cum, I need to cum!"

"You will cum when I say so." Said Harry more forcefully as he inserted another finger, making her yell more loudly. "I am not done with you yet."

"PLEASE, PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT AAAAAAAAH!" yelled Merydia as her hips started to thrust into his hand.

Harry gave an amused shortly. "I wanted to do this with Thyme… but you make this oh so deliciously perfect." He then curved his fingers inside her, the tips hovering over her G-spot. "So you want to?"

"YES, YES I WANT TO!"

"How much?" asked Harry, still speaking calmly.

"PLEASE, PLEASE I NEED TO…"

"Beg, Merydia." He ordered as he grabbed her breast just a bit more roughly.

"HA! I BEG OF YOU PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE LET ME CUUUUUUM!"

Harry was satisfied, so pressing down on her g-spot, he whispered softly "Cum."

And she did, loudly. She squirted into the jar, filling it with a bit of her fluids as she trembled and laid against Harry, who whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Harry grabbed the jar and presented it to Hephaestus.

"You're good." Said Frida.

"Very good." Said Mina.

"Mother taught you well." Finished both.

"Girls! Be quiet!" yelled Hephaestus, not even a bit flushed. It wasn't the first time that someone used freshly taken Succubus love juice on his shop. Or harvested it either. "And the third core?"

Harry's smile faltered a bit as he took the final jar. Everyone in the room gasped.

"The… the essence of a… DEMENTOR?" yelled Mina.

"That's Impossible, you would have to kill one to get the essence or else it would have been sucked by other dementors!" said Frida.

"It's not possible!" continued Mina.

"It can't be." Confirmed Frida.

"HOW?" finished both.

"I will have you all know that it isn't impossible, just not easy." Said Harry. "The answer was in Greece, for did you know that place is completely free of this creatures? You should consult with the forces of darkness, we finally found a way to defeat this vile monsters."

Hephaestus took the essence trembling. He then looked at Harry. "Me be having yours wand ready in no time… me be needing some droops of your blood for this."

Harry carefully walked into a cup with a stinger in one of the borders and pricked his finger there with a quiet hiss. Letting a few drops of blood before using his own magic to close up the wound. "If that is all, I will wait outside." Said Harry as he walked into the corridor with Merydia.

As soon as he did, the door behind him closed firmly as a rumble of sounds, excited yells and explosions were heard. A strange grinding like sound was heard as colours seeped beneath the door, creating colourful spirals.

Merydia was slowly recuperating from before as she decided to ask "Is it really so difficult to craft a wand?"

"Well it's one of the toughest jobs in the magical world. It requires crafting, harvesting skills because sometimes you have to harvest the ingredients yourself." At this Merydia blushed as she was just harvested. "Charms, you want it to work right after all and potion making skills."

"Wait Potion making?" asked Merydia confused. "I saw the cauldrons, but I thought it was for other focus and things."

"Did you? And you may be right, there are many focus that require the use of potions, but wand is still one of them. Did you know that while Ollivander uses solid cores, the liquid ones are the best?"

"Really?"

"Yes, for you see it is easy to impregnate a liquid with magic than a solid. The thing is that we can't go around waving liquid, can we? Hence the wood, metal or whatever else a focus uses as a cover."

"Then the wood means nothing in a focus?"

"Don't be absurd." Scolded Harry. "Of course they do, every person has a more preferred wood, or metal, or even paper, or jewel, or whatever. It is better to use the best things in your focus, since they react better with you."

"I see… so how does that relate to using potions in wand crafting?"

Harry was about to answer when he paused before the words came out. Then he frowned. "I drifted away, didn't I?" asked Harry. At Merydia's nod, he said "Well, as I was saying, liquid cores are better, and Hephaestus uses them. To do that, he must force the cores into a liquid state which isn't easy on its own. Add to that the difficulty of fusing liquid cores without a bad reaction and adding the blood in the mix which can always have some tricky effects, you can see how potion making is so important to wand crafting, and Hephaestus is a master of it. I would know… he taught me potions during the years."

Just as he finished, everything stopped. You could hear a pin drop for miles in there… A giant explosion rocked the entire place, sending both Merydia and Harry to the ground where they hit with their backs and making everything tremble. It stopped as soon as it started, leaving two groaning people.

"Ow." Said Merydia.

"Yeah ow. I forgot this tends to happen." Muttered Harry.

Hephaestus and his two daughters came out of the room, all completely black with smouldering hair and tears in their eyes do to the smoke that left with them. Hephaestus came towards Harry and presented the wand. "A master piece if I may say so myself."

The wand was beautiful. Pale golden wood, with leaves carved in it like it was an old elfish relic. Slim, it was 11 cm from tip to back, and it exuded an aura of darkness that made Harry smile with glee. "So everything went well."

"Yes, all cores connected perfectly with themselves and your blood." Said Mina with an exhausted smile.

"It was like it was meant to be." Replied Frida in the same state.

"A VANQUISHER OF LIGHT!" yelled both loudly.

"This… be best wand… Old Hephaestus ever craft." Said Hephaestus. "Elder wand beware, for the Dark Star is on the rise."

"I thought I would name the wand." Replied Harry as a joke.

"Me makes it, me names it." Muttered Hephaestus. "Now it is 5 galleons."

Harry frowned. "2, I brought the cores."

"4, Old Hephaestus put them together."

"3, I gave you a free show."

"3 galleons and 10 sickles. That is as low as I go."

"Done!" said Harry as he took the money out. "It was a pleasure to make business with you."

"Cheeky little brat." Muttered Hephaestus as he put the money away.

Harry smiled as he left the shop only to meet his mother carrying some bags and Valera carrying others. She now looked different. Gone were her business suit, for now she wore a black top that only covered her breasts with nothing to cover her shoulders, neck or belly, and some dark green baggy pants filled with pockets ready to be filled. She wore brown combat boots completing the look.

"Well well well. Valera, you look great."

"Thank you master." Replied Valera with a smile.

"But what is all this bags?" asked Harry.

"The rest of your shopping." Said Elektra. "Come on, we got to go home."

Harry frowned. "Already? Why?"

Elektra smiled. "I just got home, Chaos is home."

Valera would latter learn just why Harry's face turned into a scowl.

**Author notes: **

**Delfim: **Done! I know I am making big ass chapters, but hey, I love big chapters. You can just keep readying without having to go to next chapter.

**Lust: **Public sex again, that was so hot.

**Delfim: **The only thing you don't find hot is necrophilia!

**Lust: **Your point is?

**Delfim: **Forget it. So time for another Teachings of the Dark!

**Teachings of the Dark.**

"Hello everyone!" yelled Elektra as she appeared. "I have to thank two good students for the fact that they tried to answer the question I gave you. So thank you imnotraven16 and eternal nothingness for your answers. Why I might just give you both a private tutoring"

"Unfortunately, none of you were completely correct. Both bet on the third succubus, the fucker, while imnovatren16 also voted that it could have been the first one, the prankster. If you had explained, maybe I would have considered it correct."

"So the answer was: The prankster. She finds humans to be the most delicious creatures to tease, as their reactions are hilarious. Ever were at a class and in pop a boner right when the teacher is in front of you? And you try to hide it, but you are too obvious about it and you know where I am going with this, you can thank a Succubus for that."

"Eternal Nothingness, your idea had merit, if you had not forgotten that the fuckers can actually kill humans. If there is one thing that raises the alert in cities, is death, and fuckers would kill a lot to keep themselves satisfied. They exist more in hell, surrounded by hordes of lower class demons. If you are wondering why lower class, here is a bit of a secret about male demons: the more powerful they are… the smaller their privates are. Surprising, isn't it?

"And the second one is the one that spreads around, though they exist more within the dark forces. We never know with this ones."

She then took a black board that had images of Griphook, Valera and Reynour. "Today we will talk about goblins. Once some of the most numerous followers of the dark forces, this little guys are for us what dwarves are for humans: small, brave, stubborn but capable. Goblins started as a very diminutive race, being scavengers and necrophagous, this creatures gained a lot of power under my rule. It was under me that the different tribes were formed. The most known where the _Barukas, _the _Amirikas, _the _Rasharkas_ and the _Bernogus."_

"_Barukas, _like Reynour, are a warrior tribe, made for fast attacks and swarm tactics with their small and thin bodies. This guys can crawl anywhere, even your ceiling is not safe from this buggers. That is their favourite tactic: crawl through the ceiling and fall on other guys. They are masters of battle and are the ones that learn more offensive magic, having the greatest amount of magic power. Goblins without _Barukas _are a people without an army. However, they have little to no skill in creating weapons and armour, meaning that they can be easily defeated unless they get their hands on some very good equipment."

"The _Amirikas_ are funny little things. They are one of the few goblin kind that doesn't look like they had just crawled out of a sewer or ready to sell their mothers for cash. _Amirikas _have a mini-human look that is enhanced by their child like glee towards what is new to them. They are inventors and love to test and create stuff. They have a very good memory, capable of remembering things from since they were born until they die. Up until today, this kind of goblin is the only one that has never suffered Alzheimer. It is rather curious, no?"

"The _Rasharkas _are economical sharks. Traders of the past now turned into untrustworthy bankers, these guys can be a tough bone to chew when you want something of theirs, since their greed is big enough, to sell their own family into prostitution for cash. The world of the _Rasharkas _is filled with laws and loopholes, which are very difficult to keep up with. Physically, they look like someone squeezed a human into a tiny sized and then got rid of most of the fat. A wrinkly sack of bones."

"The _Bernogus _are a more diverse tribe. Think of the rejects. Any goblin that… simply has something that defines him different, whether it is from being only half goblin or for any other reason, _Bernogus _are the different ones. However, they tend to be a jack-of-all-trades where goblin matters rely."

"Their global distribution is bad though." She then pulled a map that had England and Scotland red and the rest green. "They practically exist only in the British Islands with very few exceptions. This started when they left the dark forces and decided that they wanted an independent kingdom."

"Why did they want to leave? I guess it was my fault, for I gave birth to a very proudful son, Garnag, the goblin king. He decided that he was too big to play in mommy's army, and drove all the others to the British Islands, in hopes of conquering that land and make it goblin land, resulting on the first Goblin War against Wizards. He ended up dying in the first war, as a good portion of the more powerful _Barukas."_

"After that, everything went downhill for them. They had more wars which resulted in many casualties, most in the _Barukas and Amirikas _who participated more in battle. The _Rasharkas _saw the opportunity and took it, by gaining control of the other goblin tribes and making a treaty with the humans in order to feed their own greed."

"And that is the story behind the goblins and their fall. Now I want you to do a little homework: I told you of Garnag's actions, so tell me, which Tribe you think he belonged to? I can tell you he belonged to one of the 4 Great Ones."

"That is it for today, make sure you answer the question sweeties. I will see you guys next class."

Peace Out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Delfim: **Welcome back to another chapter ladies and gentleman.

**Lust: **We will finally meet the infamous Chaos, how will it turn out.

**Delfim: **Folks I am really happy because, with one prologue and two chapters, I got 63 reviews. That is AMAZING!

**Lust: **We appreciate your support.

**Delfim: **We? I am the only one working here. Anyway fellas I decided I had to answer some things.

**Lust: **Number 1, we will bash Hermione and not Snape because: Hermione might be the best character in the entire Harry Potter collection, but don't let it blind you to her flaws: she is bossy, she thinks everything in the books is right and anything that isn't in the books is wrong, and she trusts authority figures far too much. I have learned that most of the time, authority figures don't give a shit.

**Delfim: **The only figure of authority you know is me! Hermione's role is very specific and won't be changed. As for Snape, well I just think that he should and could act differently based on his final moments. And since this is fanfiction, I can do whatever the fuck I want. I could make Dumbledore a chick!

**Lust: **Don't even try, that gives me the creeps. Macgonagal bashing will happen for some reasons: number 1, first year, she gives 5 points for defeating a troll because it was luck, but takes 50 for going out after hours? To first years? If it was like a 3rd year who already knew the rules and had broken that one enough times, but to first years, on their first caught transgression? That is BULLSHIT. Then every time they needed her, she just freaking ignored them or waved of their worries. That is not teacher behaviour. Not at all.

**Delfim: **Some asked me to take out Hermione and put Susan or Tracy… you assume they won't be in this. They will, so there is no reason to do this. If you have a problem with Hermione, just keep in mind a lot of people will be changed in this fic.

**Lust: **And about the sword.

**Delfim: **Someone said why Zangetsu, you are not even trying. I took the design of the sword, okay. It's a cool simple sword and I am not the first nor the last that will use it. I know you are disappointed but there are not that many swords that fit so well.

**Lust: **That is it.

**Delfim: **On with it.

**Chapter 3 Dark Masters and Trains.**

Lily once again fell spectacularly on the floor, grumbling to herself about useless magical transportation methods and all that crap. As she came up and dusted off her clothes, she heard a snickering laugh coming from behind a corner.

"If you have time to laugh like a hyena, maybe you could have helped me get up, Sirius!" scolded Lily. That only made Sirius laugh harder.

"Sorry Lily, but your face is too much." Said Sirius. "… What's a hyena?"

Behind him, Lupin shook his head while Lily grumbled about 'magical folk' and their 'short sightedness'. "… Say, where are the others?"

Lily frowned. "They wanted to watch some Quidditch stuff. They won't be long."

"Really? Better go there and meet them." Said Sirius before turning to Lupin. "You coming?"

"Ha… no, no thanks. I will wait for you guys here, talk with Lily for a while. Have fun." Said Lupin hesitantly.

Sirius looked at his friend oddly before shrugging. "If you wish… see you guys in a bit."

With that, he went to the fireplace and used the floo. As soon as he was away, Lily hit Lupin in the arm. "You couldn't be any more obvious."

"Sorry, I never was a good liar. Let us move to the Kitchen." Said Lupin as he took Lily to the Kitchen. "I have news."

"Really?" Lily's eyes sparkled as she sat down.

"I found something about the name Darkray. I found that some werewolves, especially those that never belonged to any side in the war, guard the name of Darkray with a great deal of fondness. They kept speaking of Quentol and such, didn't get anything else."

"Quentol? Is that a city or something?" asked Lily.

"No idea, it's a very tight secret. Though I have heard… that whatever it is, it was involved in some major battles played by dark creatures."

Lily paled. "You think my child, my Harry, is in the mix of all this?"

Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He then seemed to ponder what to say until he resigned with himself and admitted "It's a possibility."

"Oh, this day just can't get any worse." Moaned Lily as she let her head fall in her hands.

"Calm down Lily." Said Lupin freaked out. He never was good with dealing with stressed woman. He went and got a glass of water with some sugar. "Here, drink this and try to calm down. Tell me what happened today."

Lily gave a few gulps of water before sighing. "It started awful, Bryan just kept complaining about it all, Gringots opened late, Bryan took more than he should and went against my orders, his wand his the brother wand of You-Know-Who, and then James had to pop up with some stupid excuse."

Lupin sighed as he rubbed Lily's shoulders soothingly. He was one of the few that hadn't given up on the idea of finding Harry, not much for his own sake, but Lily's. She wouldn't rest until she found him.

"… You know, there was actually one nice thing in Diagon Alley." Mumbled Lily with a smile.

This made Lupin raise an eyebrow. A smile in Lily's face was something that had not been seen in a while, and curiosity beat him. "What was it?"

"It was this kid… no this teen at best, that just… came up to me and asked if I was okay." Said Lily as she remembered. She snorted. "I had never seen him before, and yet he showed more care for me than James and my son combined." She then laughed. "And he kept flirting with me, said something about 'flirting being a form of admiration that all woman should enjoy or something like that.'"

"Sounds like a proper rascal." Said Lupin with a smirk. "So young and already trying to woo an older woman."

"Hush you." Said Lily. "He was just… so nice. So charming. He is going to be a ladies man when he grows older."

"So what's the name of this flirter?"

"I don't know." Said Lily. "Every time he was going to introduce himself… there was always something that cut him off." She then smiled. "All I know is that he is a rascal… a rascal in a brown coat." She then giggled. "I wonder if he is trying to woo another lady."

********With Harry*******

Harry wasn't wooing any woman right now. Not even Valera who was sitting in his bed as she watched him walk around the room while he muttered obscenities that would make sailors look like nuns.

"Hum… master… who is Chaos?" asked Valera as she watched Harry furiously pace around the bedroom.

Harry stopped and took a deep breath before turning to her with a smile. "First, Valera, I'm Harry, not Master. I will only ask you to treat me that way if it is part of some role play." This made Valera blush. "As for who is… Chaos…" at this, Harry's faced was marred by anger, "…he is one of the eldest sons of the Dark Mother and by far the biggest amount of wasted space." Harry grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall where it shattered, making Valera jump out of her skin. "He is the most arrogant, pig headed, stupid asshole to ever walk the Earth. He hates me for being the Quentol, every time I do something he diminishes it, as if I did nothing and others did all the job, while everything he does is a gift of God!"

"Hu hã?" asked Valera as she hid behind the bed. She was just too scared after that chair almost hit her.

"He only comes here for one or more of these 3 reasons. Brag, shag or annoy me. Most of the time it's all three of them. He has no respect for others and has even flirted with slaves of other people. His philosophy is: you either are strong or you are good to fuck, if you are neither than you might as well die. Can you believe this prick?"

"Sounds bad, why is the Dark Mother so happy then?" asked Valera.

Harry sighed. "The Dark Mother, in all her infinite wisdom and power, is not perfect. She nurtures a great affection for every dark creature, especially her own children, and Chaos is one of her eldest. She is a being of love and compassion, and has no idea how bad her son truly is, since no one is willing to tell her but me."

"I see. To her it's just an opportunity to see her son again." Said Valera.

"Yeah. The worst is that I have to behave, or else… well, the Dark Mother won't like it." Admitted Harry. "Everyone has that one guy that acts like a bully… well, Chaos is my home made bully.

Just then, the door of his room opened and in came Sarah. "It's time for dinner, master."

"Is he still here?"

"I am afraid so."

"Damn." Harry sighed. "That means he is staying for dinner, fan-fucking-tastic. Sarah, get Thyme and Merydia, meet me there." Sarah nodded and left the room. "Valera, you come with me. I am not going near that asshole without some backup."

Harry walked out of the room, with Valera on toe, passing through many dark creatures who looked pissed off. They heard bits of the conversation here and there as they walked, and Valera started to understand her master's point of view.

"The guy is just so full of himself."

"He came and didn't even wait for his mother, he just went for the West Wing."

"He kept fucking that poor girl even after she called it quits."

"See what I mean." Said Harry with Valera nodding. It was clear that no one held Chaos in good light. "First day here and already people are pissed. Let's hope he doesn't stay long."

"We can only hope." Said Thyme as she and Sarah appeared. "Merydia is already there with mother, and we better get there quick because she is about to kill Chaos."

"Let me guess, he went overboard on a succubus." Stated Harry.

"It was the girl's first time in the West Wing, and now she has to stay in bed for the week for all the damage. He knew she was too small for his size, and still forced it." Muttered Thyme angrily.

"That's Chaos for you." Muttered Harry.

They reached the dining room and Valera was shocked at what she saw. While the room was filled with all kinds of creatures, there was one that stood out the most. The beast, which she assumed was Chaos, was huge! Bigger than the trolls around him, as the biggest of them hardly reached his chest. Muscles on top of muscles ripped under the brown fur that covered his body, from head to toe, while he grabbed huge amounts of food and stuffed them down his big ass mouth. His head was that of a bull, with glowing red eyes, horns and a golden ring in his nose. He would be a normal Minotaur, were it not for his size, muscle mass, and the two gigantic snakes that came from his neck, being part of him, each being enough to swallow her on one bite, and ended just near his belt. Each had glowing red eyes too and had a membrane on their neck just below the head which opened to reveal a dark red pattern. He wore nothing on the upper body, but wore some blue trousers with a black tie that went from his pelvis to his knees, a strange symbol of a pentagram and a weird letter appeared.

"Great, now he is part of them." Moaned Harry.

"What do you mean? And what is with the snakes?" asked Valera.

"He will brag about it soon enough. And as for the snakes, he was born with them. They are his magical focus. It's through them that he can do magic at all. One is offensive, the other is defensive, making him pretty hard to kill that bastard."

They sat down next to Merydia, who kept glaring at Chaos, and started to eat quietly. True to Harry's premonition, Chaos yelled "You heard, Mother, I have finally become a Dark Master."

"Oh that is wonderful news, my darling." Said Elektra with a clap of her hands, which echoed since no one else at the dining room wanted to congratulate him. Harry gritted his teeth.

"What are the Dark Masters?" asked Valera.

"I will tell you later." Promised Harry.

The Dark Masters, the greatest of the great, they were the 7 strongest dark creatures or wizards of the time and each represented one sin: Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Sloth and Wrath. They were created many years ago by a mysterious child of Elektra who wanted her to have a group of the best at her disposal. He later became and still is, though most have never seen him, the Dark Master of Sloth.

"Yeah." Said Chaos. "After the death of Ares, it was only a matter of time until they picked me."

"Not like you could ever reach his level." Muttered Harry.

Ares was a guy that took the name of the Greek God of War and made it his own, and he earned it. Looking like a human of grey skin, wearing his full body black armour that covered all but face, Ares was a master of war, being it in the battlefield killing thousands alone, or being it in the political and scheming path. He had taught Harry the art of sword fight and how to develop the abilities of a silver tongue, which allowed him to either start wars or end them in so many times.

Sadly, while he had lasted long for his kind, he had met his demise at very suspicious circumstances. The kind of which he lay dead, at his bed, with a suicide note that Harry would have bet his life on that it was fake. Sadly he had no lead. The only one that would gain with Ares death would be Chaos, who would finally get his "rightfully deserved position", but Chaos was not smart enough to pull off a Suicide scenario.

Unfortunately, while not being the smartest one, he had good ears. So while the snakes hissed, he turned to Harry. "You said something shrimp? Still hanging of mother's skirt?"

"If it allows me to enjoy her company in my chambers, then why not?" asked Harry with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Elektra just giggled at her Quentol while Chaos snorted. "Just because you can fuck mother, doesn't mean you are hot shit, most people here have already jumped her enough times."

"Now now, that is not something to talk during dinner." Scolded Elektra. "So, my child, you were finally selected."

"Yeah, though that bitch Osira and her fat pet tried to vote no."

Harry growled in anger. Osira and Krudder where the respective Master of Lust and Gluttony and one of the most famous couple of the Dark Forces, due to their uniqueness:

Osira is very old, centuries old, with a body of a young woman. She was from Egypt, during the time of the Pharaohs. What no one new, is that there was a magical community there already, and they had their own pharaoh, Osira's father. He had a wife, the prettiest woman known as Farah, who gave him two daughters: Osira and Opalla. When the pharaoh passed away at an unfortunate accident with dark magic, the three took over Egypt as a Triumvirate: Farah would take care of the more social side, Opalla the military, and Osira would do the economical.

Osira was driven, however, to help her people and started to learn Dark Magic. Her Mother, however, found out and banished Osira for it, as it was responsible for her husband's death. Osira turned to her sister for help, who released Sebastalion, her pet panther, on her own sister, leaving Osira with three distinguishing scratches on her face.

Osira fled from Egypt, and found the Dark Mother. With her, she learned the Dark Arts and developed an ability that gave her the title of Dark Master of Lust: the ability to completely absorb the magical power of another being through sex. With this new found power and allies, she took Egypt by assault and became Empress of Egypt's Magical Community. She was, besides the Dark Mother, Harry's teacher in the Dark Arts.

Krudder was a special case on his own. He is an icon for all, simply because he did two things that are considered almost impossible for his kind: he got into a high position of power as a Dark Master and actually found love. Why should this be so shocking? Well… he is a tentacle monster.

While he was a normal one when he was born, Krudder was very attached to the Dark Mother, a woman that gave him her full support when he told her that he wanted to gain respect for the tentacle monsters. For that sheer will, Elektra gave him the power to absorb others knowledge and power by eating them.

And so began Krudder's travel for strength as he went after the strongest and the toughest of the enemies, fighting alone in a chance to prove that he could do it. While being close to death more times than he wanted to remember, he still managed to complete his dream… and find love too.

To be honest, he was lucky. Osira loves two things: power… and tentacles. That is right, she has a major tentacle fetish. But since most tentacle monsters are not powerful enough to interest her, she normally didn't bother with them. That was… until Krudder. She feel head over heels for him, and the two had become an item just the day after they met each other as Dark Masters. Krudder was Harry's teacher in combat simulation and body strengthening.

"Now why would they vote no?" asked Elektra confused.

"Maybe you should ask why the others voted yes." Said Harry.

"Harry!" scolded Elektra before turning to Chaos. "Well, so how is it? I mean, being a Dark Master."

Chaos shrugged. "Not bad, it is cool to finally be out of your skirt, unlike that whelp of yours."

"Chaos, can't you please respect your younger brother?" asked an exasperated Elektra.

"Can't you please give me the title of Quentol? No? Then I guess neither are getting what we want!" said Chaos as he crossed his arms. "Anyway, as I was saying, it's good to be out, but there is one thing that bothers me. See that bitch Osira and Krudder don't respect me. She walks away every time I try to talk to her, and Krudder talks to me like I am some kind of kid or something."

"Maybe if you treated them with respect, they would respect you, Chaos." Replied Harry sarcastically.

Chaos smirked as the snakes hissed. "And why, pray tell, should I respect a whore and a tentacle freak?"

"I would thank you, boy, if you did not speak of me or my wife outside of our collective presence."

Everyone turned to see another one of the Dark Masters at the door: Krudder. He looked like a fat pink man with no hair and no eyes on his head, with his feet being a collective of tentacles that allowed him to crawl through the ground while still remaining an erected look. Throughout his body, tentacles emerged and hissed as he slid through the ground. While some tentacles looked simple enough, some had spearheads, claws and some even had eyes that moved around and caught sight of everything around him.

"It is not polite to speak of someone behind that someone's back after all." finished Krudder as he continued to walk.

"Krudder!" exclaimed Harry loudly.

Five tentacles with eyes converged to Harry's position and looked at him intensively. Then a big smile graced Krudder's face. "Young Quentol, it is a pleasure to see you again." He then brought up a tentacle which had a pile of papers and continued "The missus heard that you were going to Hogwarts and made a compilation of spells for you to work on and learn while there."

"Really? Cool. Thanks Krudder, send my thanks to her as well?" said Harry.

"I will, she would have come personally but news of an… undesired presence came to her ears as she was coming and she decided to stay home." Explained Krudder. "Here you have them." He then extended his tentacle towards Harry, who awaited the stack of papers with glee.

Until Chaos rudely grabbed his tentacle, making Krudder actually gasp in pain as he forcefully took the papers from his grasp. "What's this? Osira his tutoring you on how to be a whore, shrimp?"

Krudder got red in the face as a spearheaded tentacle went and stabbed Chaos in his hand, forcing him to let go of both the tentacle and the papers, which scattered around in the air. Without losing momentum, Krudder sent many tentacles to grab all the papers that were flying, with a coordination that many would wish they had. Once he caught them, he piled them up neatly and turned to Harry as if nothing happened. "As I was saying before I was interrupted by this petulant swine, here are your schoolwork."

"You miserable freak!" yelled Chaos as he got up.

"CHAOS!" yelled the Dark Mother in vain.

Chaos rushed towards Krudder, who was ready this time. He brought a thicker and larger tentacle and hit him as if it was an uppercut, making Chaos grunt and stagger back, which was followed by Krudder stabbing him on his shoulders with two spearhead tentacles, which made Chaos yell in pain. Once that was done, he lifted him off by those same tentacles and threw him against the wall, where tentacles as big and as thick as the others emerged and started to beat the shit out of Chaos as if they were boxer gloves raining blows on the screaming Minotaur.

"You should know never to underestimate your elders, Chaos. You may be the son of the Dark Mother, but I was a Dark Master way before you were able to walk. I too was blessed by the Dark Mother, but I still worked hard for everything I own now." He then bought a spearheaded tentacle and put it near his neck. "You want to know the best part? The others don't care if you die. We will just have to find another Dark Master of Wrath. So tell me, Chaos, do you want to die quickly…" He then brought another tentacle, this one with a mouth full of teeth and waved it in front of his face. "… Or very very slowly?"

Chaos only grunted in pain.

"KRUDDER!" Krudder turned to see the Dark Mother, who looked pleadingly to him. "Stop. Please I beg you. I know he did wrong, but allow me to deal with this. Please don't kill him."

Krudder looked at the Dark Mother, fighting the urge to not kill Chaos before he gave up. He lifted him again, eliciting another hiss, before he threw Chaos in front of the Dark Mother. "You are so lucky, Chaos, that you are actually one of her real children. And yet you waste such luck. An insult towards the rest of us… that is what you are."

Elektra rushed to her son's side, tending to his wounds while scolding him, which was drowned by the cheers of everyone as they chanted "Krudder! Krudder! Krudder!" repeatedly. Harry joined the chant as he clapped for his friend.

Krudder looked mightily embarrassed of all the attention. "Thank you all, my friends, thank you. Now please enjoy dinner while I have a few words with our Quentol. No use eating cold food after all."

A new cheer erupted before everyone went back to their meals. Harry got up after mouthing a quiet "I will be back." Towards his girls and went after Krudder as both left the place. As they walked the halls, Harry spoke quietly "So what else is bothering you?"

"You mean besides Ares' Death? Or the fact that they choose an incompetent to occupy his place?" asked Krudder before he sighed. "The vote, has you heard, was not unanimous."

"Yeah, I heard that only you and Osira voted no. What happened?"

"What didn't?" asked Krudder with a raised eyebrow. "Valerous of Envy says that Chaos will be amusing to prank, so he choose him. Riderk of Greed said that he wishes to obtain Chaos natural body strength, so he voted yes. Albion of Pride said Chaos was easy to keep in line, in case he tried something, so he voted yes."

"What about… sloth?" asked Harry.

Krudder sighed. "Sloth… didn't show up."

Harry looked alarmed. "That is impossible, this should be the year he awakens!"

"Yet he hasn't shown up." Said Krudder. "I have asked around and no one knows where he is… not that anyone is really worried, he is sloth, the greatest of us all, but still… it's not right."

"Have you tried his resting place? Maybe something is wrong with him."

"I went there, the place is empty. No one knows of him." Said Krudder. "Osira shares my concerns and has sent scouts searching the entire globe. If Sloth his in danger, than we will find him… in time."

Harry looked down. "Chimera of Sloth, firstborn of Elektra and strongest of all. What could make a guy like him disappear?"

"Wish I knew." Admitted Krudder.

"Should we warn the Dark Mother?"

Krudder shook his head. "We don't know if there really is a problem, he might just be roaming around the Earth after being asleep for so long. Best not to upset her with such news." He then smirked. "Now, you practice those spells, you don't want Osira angry at you."

"Oh believe me, I don't." said Harry with a smile.

*****A few days later/Potter Residence******

"BRYAN! COME ON, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Lily as she rushed into her son's room

"But mom, I still have to pack!" truth to his word, Bryan's room was a mess, clothes and books thrown everywhere.

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT YESTERDAY LIKE I TOLD YOU?"

"Cause Dad took me to meet some of his Auror friends. It was great!" said Bryan with a smile, oblivious as to how much he was irritating his mother.

Lily rubbed her forehead as she slowly counted to ten. "Bryan, please hurry or you won't be there in time!" Seeing that there was no other way, she waved her wand and some of the clothes started to pack themselves neatly in his bag.

"Cool, can you do that with the rest of the stuff?"

"How about you do some work?" asked Lily irritated.

Bryan sighed annoyed as he started to pack whatever didn't pack itself.

*******With Harry*****

"Harry? Harry? Where is that boy?" asked Elektra as she walked towards where her child's room. Chaos had left the day before, and she hadn't seen Harry since that night, which was the reason for her worry. "Balthazar, is Harry in?"

"Yes mother, though he is busy right now." Said Balthazar. "He is… finally breaking Valera in."

"Oh?" asked Elektra with a wicked smile. "Well as much fun as that is, I need to speak with him, so could you open the door?"

Balthazar nodded and the door opened. From within the room, Valera's soft moans were heard, which only stirred Elektra forward. The sight that greated her was Valera, completely naked, on top of harry and moving her hips back and forward as she rubbed Harry's dick with her outer lips. It was obvious that while she was enjoying the feeling, she was quite nervous, and with good reason, as Harry's member looked like it would not fit in her.

"A-are you sure this will work?" asked Valera as she continued to move her hips.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Whispered Harry.

Valera gulped and raised herself. But just as she was about to engulf his member, she spotted the Dark Mother, leaning against the wall with a knowing grin. With a mighty 'eep', she jumped off and rushed away to hide in the bathroom while Harry looked surprised.

"That is new." Said Harry before he turned and saw the Dark Mother with a ready-to-burst-out-laughing-grin. Harry frowned. "This is not the first nor will it be the last time you leave me blue balled, mother. May I ask why do you torment me so?"

Elektra laughed out loud. "I'm sorry dear, but it is time to leave… besides, that was quite funny."

"Yeah, how funny. Now it will take me that much longer to ever reach this point." Said Harry sarcastically. "But of course, this is immensely funny to you."

Elektra laughed again, making Harry grumble that much more. Elektra wiped a tear from her eyes as she said "Your sarcasm will not ruin this moment, dear. Now you tell that poor girl that you both need to get ready. You need to go to Hogwarts."

"Fine fine." Said Harry dismissingly as he got up and went to get dressed.

"Oh and dear."

"Yeah?"

Elektra then hit Harry's stomach with an open palm, sending Harry back a few steps gasping for breath as a strange symbol appeared in the place of impact. "Wha-what the hell?"

"I told you I would seal your power." Said Elektra.

"Did it have to hurt that much?" asked Harry while rubbing his stomach. "There are better sealing rituals, you know? Less painful to."

"And what is the fun in that?" this earned her a glare from Harry. "At any rate, hurry would you?"

With that, she left the room. Harry sighed as he stretched. "Man that hurt." He then turned to the bathroom door and said "Valera, I'm sorry about that, are you okay?"

"…is she gone?"

"Yeah she is."

Valera came out, completely dressed, blushing madly. "Well… let's just… forget this happened and… get ready to go."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, let's go to the hornet's nest."

*******With Lily******

Lily rushed with Harry and James right behind her towards platform 93/4. Once again she was forced to put up with her ex if she wanted to say goodbye to her son. Worse still she had to meet with the Weasleys.

Arthur was alright, if a bit overbearing with his insisting urge to know everything about muggles. His wife, however, was someone that Lily just couldn't put up with. Not only was she always on James side, telling her that she was wrong when she divorced him, but also she patronized her, as if dealing with a bad mother who needed advice for even the basic things.

And there they were, like a hurricane of red hair, looking out of place in King's Cross, at least the muggle side, as they all dressed in robes… well all except Arthur, who dressed in green golf pants and sweater. Even then he looked out of place.

"Lily dear!" the voice of Molly Weasley cut through the place and made Lily wince. "I heard about your new job. Congratulations." It got worse was when Molly came closer and started to inspect Bryan as if she wanted to spot something wrong. "… hum... well you look presentable. Nice to see you again, Bryan."

"Nice to see you too, Miss Weasley." Said Bryan with a smile while Lily silently fumed. Did Molly had to act so… Mollyish? The falsity within her words was as big as her ass… which was saying something considering her size (nothing against fat people). And of course, both her son and ex had to fall for it.

Deciding to ignore her, Lily turned to Arthur and smiled. "Hello Arthur, nice clothes."

"Aren't they? I bought them in a muggle shop." Said Arthur with a smile before he frowned. "Though I am still confused why the lady at the shop looked at me like I was mad."

"Maybe because you entered the shop dressed in robes…"

"And tried to pay with galleons…"

"You went around the shop like a kid in a candy shop…"

"Just maybe." Finished the twins.

"Fred, George, I see you both are still talking like that." Said lily as she turned to the two mischiefs.

"Hey I am Fred!"

"No you're not, today you are George."

"But you were Fred yesterday!"

"We change every week, not every day!"

"OH!"

Lily giggled at them… until Molly came over, and started to scold the twins. "Would you two stop that? You can't even behave in front of other people."

"If we can't behave in your front…"

"Why should we be able to behave in front of others?

Lily smirked. "You know, I could give you some advice on how to deal with your sons… that is of course, if you require it."

Molly turned red in the face as she gritted out "No thank you, I think I know how to deal with my own sons."

"A shame, you could benefit so much from my advice." Continued Lily with a wicked smile. Payback was good.

"Now now, Lily. I don't think that harassing Molly will do you any good." Said James with a smile.

Lily gritted her teeth. Oh sure, pick on her fun, but not Molly's. She did suspect that these two were more than just acquaintances, but she wasn't about to create a scandal over it. Let them have their moments.

Arthur was equally suspicious, of that Lily was sure, but unlike her he didn't have a way out. What people don't know is that Arthur is in an arranged marriage with Molly, one that was designed by the Peverell. It said that Molly would take the Weasley name, but it is Arthur who is forced to be faithful and honourable. It said so between the lines. Poor man tried to pretend nothing happened, but you could see the pain in his eyes sometimes.

"HEY, Everybody is here already!"

"UNCLE SIRIUS!" yelled Bryan as he rushed towards him and hugging him.

"Oh there, Bryan, no need for that!" said Sirius as he patted his back. "We wouldn't have let you go without a proper goodbye, right?"

"Quite right, though I am offended that you didn't greeted me too!" said Lupin as he joined the group.

"Hey Uncle Lupin!"

Lupin just snickered. "Hey uncle Lupin… that's it… well I suppose it is better than nothing. So, let us go to! The train waits for nobody!"

Soon they reached the platform, and after entering one after another they were in sight of Hogwarts Express.

It was then that a voice reached the ears of Lily. One she awaited to ear. One that brought a smile to her face.

"Did you know that the muggles are starting to think that the place is haunted with so many people disappearing into the wall?"

"Really? Oh those poor people must be getting quite the fright."

"Of course they are. And that is bad. We all know just how dangerous it is when muggles get scared: they bring guns."

Lily turned and there he was, dressed in school robes and speaking with the woman that she assumed was his mother, though they did not share many similarities. Standing next to him was a girl of his age of brown hair and dressed in weird black clothes that made her wonder if she was into Kendo or something. Perched in his shoulders, a black cat with the most vibrant yellow eyes seemed to look around with curiosity.

"Perhaps what you say its truth, but they must have ways to make sure that doesn't happen." Said the woman.

"Somehow, with all the things I have seen, I wouldn't be surprised if, in their arrogance, they hadn't thought about it." Said the boy before he turned and saw Lily, which made his smile light up. "Why if it isn't Lady Lily! You have to tell me your secret: every time we meet you look even more beautiful! I am serious!"

Lily giggled at his complement while Bryan whispered "It's him." To James and Sirius, who turned to look at the kid suspiciously. Lupin heard it too and grinned. So this was the little rascal. He looked young, yet not childish. Lupin could also swear there was a feeling of power from this kid, though it was like there was a wall around him containing it.

The Weasleys had their own reactions: Arthur was interested on this new kid; Molly seemed to frown at the new group; Fred and George seemed to study the kid silently; Percy ignored it and Ron looked confused at everyone.

"Well if it isn't you again. So ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

Harry seemed to ponder. "Let me see: go to a school, far away from here, away from my family and more importantly, of your beauty… hum I don't know. I don't think I will ever be ready." At her giggling, he smiled. "To be honest, I feel curious myself. I have been in other magical communities and I found that the school sometimes defines the country our countries it represents. I look forward to study Hogwarts and make my own opinion of it, rather than listen to how great it is from every person I meet… though I would like to know what you think of Hogwarts, if it isn't too much to ask."

"Well… the school has many secrets... some of a deeper magic than I have ever seen." Said Lily. "But it's the people that make the place great. The teachers, the students, the ambient… it was all magical to me. I hope you find it such."

"The school has secrets? Well every magical school is, by principle, built in a place filled with magic. More often than not, strange phenomenon happen in such places. But I guess you are right, it all comes down to whether or not I find the people agreeable enough." Said Harry. "I still will be far away from you, most cruel punishment indeed."

This time, both Lily and Lupin, though the later was far more discrete about it, laughed at his flirting. "You have only met me a few days ago, and already you sound like an infatuated teenager."

"And what if I am? You certainly are someone worthy of the mightiest of crushes… what am I saying, you are more than above such meagre form of adoration." Said Harry. "And so what if I have only known you for a short time, it is said that one does not know the pain of losing something unless one knows it. I have met you, and now being separated from you is maddening."

"Would you stop flirting with my mom?" said Bryan as he stepped in front of Harry.

"BRYAN!" yelled Lily.

"Ah, young Mister Potter, we meet again!" greeted Harry with a smile. "And yet again you insist on giving a bad impression. You know, I do tend to not base myself on first impressions but by now, I am well pass my fifth bad impression of you."

Bryan fumed but it was James who answered "Young man, do you not know your place? I demand that you apologize for this insult."

Harry turned to James with a frown. If Bryan was bad, James had become worse. The attention, the fame, the adoration turned him very pig headed, more than his own son. Harry however was in no mood to indulge James, so he said "I am sorry, I didn't know that telling the truth was a crime now."

"You have got some nerve." Muttered James.

"James, drop it, he is just a kid." Said Sirius.

"Yes. He is right, I am still a kid." Declared Harry. "Therefore I have some difficulty being nice to someone that rudely demands things from me without so much as an introduction."

"You insolent kid. Do you know who you are addressing?" yelled James, drawing attention to them.

"I wouldn't know. As I have stated, you haven't introduced yourself." Said Harry, inwardly smirking at the whispering crowd.

James sneered. "Your sarcasm does you no credit."

"And here I thought that we were getting along so well. I was going to name one of my children after you." Muttered Harry happily. "The grumpy one."

James went to strike the kid for a lesson when Sarah sprang to action as she caught the fist and pivoted around his arm until her back touched his front. Then with a mighty show of prowess, threw him over her shoulder and made him fall back first into the pavement, which elicited a grunt of pain and many gasps from the wizarding crowd.

"I see you met my dear Sarah!" said Harry happily. "Rude person, Sarah, my body guard. Sarah, rude person."

"Hello." Muttered Sarah formally, as if she hadn't just thrown a man over her shoulder.

Sirius came to help his friend up while glaring venomously at Harry. "You are in big trouble now, kid. You just attacked an auror!"

"I believe that, as do all this witnesses, that it was the auror who attacked first." Spoke Elektra as everyone turned to her, some openly ogling her assets. "I also believe that self-defence is still not a crime unless it leads to murder. So the one that might be in trouble is the auror."

"This does not concern you, stay out of…"

"This is my child you are talking about, so it does concern me." Elektra's tone turned very harsh, witch made the three dark ones that followed her cringe. It was easy to remember that behind a loving and caring visage hid one of the most powerful Dark Creatures. That coupled with a mother's need to defend their own made Harry and crew very nervous.

"James, Sirius, that is enough, you are drawing a crowd." Came Lupin's voice.

"But Moony."

"Enough!" said Lily. "Stop it immediately. James how old are you? Cause I think this young man is far more mature than you are."

"AH! Your compliment warms my heart, my lady." Started Harry, once more drawing attention to himself. "However, I must be truthful and that means that I have to disagree with you. If I was half as mature as you are portraying me, then I would have not allowed the situation to escalate. Forgive me."

"No!" said Lily. "Please forgive James. He is a bit… hard in the head."

Harry chuckled while James scowled. "Very well, my lady, as per your request, I shall forgive him for today as you must forgive me for my own conduct. But oh dear, once again I let myself wonder and there is something so important I must do!"

Lily raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "That is right, you still haven't introduced yourself."

"I haven't introduced myself yes!" said Harry with joy. "I feel like now I may actually be lucky enough to tell you my name. So here it is: my name is…"

A loud whistle from the train, warning all that the train was soon depart. Harry stopped my frase only to scold. "Oh Blast and Damnation, foiled yet again? Must fate be so cruel? I am sorry my dear, but once again, I must depart."

"I understand." Said Lily. "I guess this is the part where you tell me that we will meet yet again."

"Oh absolutely." Remarked Harry with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We **are** going to meet again even if for that I have to travel the entire globe to find you. Now if you excuse me, my group and I must depart." Harry then turned to Elektra and hugged her. "Goodbye, Mother."

Elektra smiled into the embrace. "Try not to charm the entire school in one year, would you?"

"Nah, I'll leave half for the year two." Said Harry before he detached from his mother and turned to his Sarah. "Let us move on."

"Yes master." Said Sarah as she followed him.

Lily turned to Bryan, smiled still on her face as she hugged her own child. "Be safe Bryan."

"Oh mom, come on!" yelled Bryan as he tried to push his mother away with all his strength. "I am not a baby anymore!"

Lily sighed sadly while Harry went and had a few laughs with his uncles. Why OH why did he had to turn out like this? What made it worse is that every time she just thought that children are used to behave like that, that mysterious kid proves it otherwise. Why couldn't Bryan be like that?... Where had she failed?

"Do not think like that." Lily turned to see the boy's mother talking to her. "Don't think of where you went wrong. A child is something unpredictable, you see. You could give a kid the world, and he would turn into a righteous bastard. But you could also throw a kid into the mud, and from there would grow the happiest man."

"You speak as if you had experience on this." Said Lily.

"Oh but I have. This is not my first child, nor will he be my last. I don't want to sound condescending, I just don't want you to have self-destructive thoughts."

"Self-destructive?"

"Yes!" said Elektra now with a bigger smile. "Such thoughts can only lead to a few conclusions: one, you have done nothing wrong, at which you will raise your head high and continue with your life while trying to make the best of it. Two, you realize you have done wrong and where, and try to correct this or prevent it from happening again. Three, you realize you have done wrong, but you don't know where. You worry grows has does your fear that you are just a bad mother, which will make you nervous, which in turn makes you fail more, which will lead to a circle of slow but sure confidence death."

"I… I have never thought of it like that." Said Lily while giving it thought. "Hum… thanks hum… what was your name?"

Elektra chuckled. "Well, my son may have been stopped, but I don't see why I would let fate decide on whether or not I tell you. I am Elektra."

"Pleasure, Elektra. My name is…"

"I know who you are, I saw you interacting with my son." Said Elektra with a smile. "Sometimes I wonder if that boy has his brains in his heart, the way he acts."

Lily giggled while Lupin, who had been silently hearing all of this, decided to step in. "He is a proper rascal, that boy."

"Oh tell me about it. That boy knows the way to a girls heart better than the girl knows herself. I taught him too well." Said Elektra with a smile. "And you are?"

"Lupin madam. Remus Lupin."

"Remus? I heard of you." Said Elektra.

"Really?" asked Lupin surprised.

"Yes, one of my friends mentioned you." Said Elektra. "He said you man with a very generous heart, but needs to relax more."

Lupin grumbled while Elektra giggled.

At the sound of the parting whistle, the group turned to see the train leaving. From one of the windows, Harry and Sarah waved at Elektra, which returned the wave just as enthusiastically. Lily looked around but found no sight of Bryan.

"Well, I am sorry but I must make my leave." said Elektra as she turned to walk away.

"Yes, thank you for your advice." Said Lily with a smile.

Elektra nodded with a smile before she left, a lingering thought crossing into her mind. _I hope you succeed, my child. Lily could become such a pretty dark witch._

******With Harry*****

"I no longer see the station." Said Harry as he sat down and started to roll his shoulders. "This seal is such a pain. I feel so restricted."

"It is necessary." Spoke Thyme for the first time as she jumped down to one of the unoccupied seats. "You heard the Dark Mother, we cannot be found too soon."

"Well fine." Said Harry as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt something sit on his lap. Then he felt that something… or someone, rub themselves against their crotch. Opening just one eye, he saw Sarah moving her hips back and forward on his lap.

"Oh? You are needy today, my slave." Said harry with a smile.

"Fuck your slave, master. Put her in her place." Said Sarah.

Thyme smirked. She turned to the door and sent a locking spell, followed by blackening the windows leading to the corridors, and lastly she applied a silencing spell. No use getting caught. Then she turned into her humanoid form and joined the two for a bit of fun.

Harry turned towards Thyme and smiled. "Two at once? In a small compartment? Oh whatever shall we do?"

"Oh I think you can figure it out." Said Thyme as the two started to make out.

Meanwhile, Sarah pulled her pants and panties down, still leaving her upper clothing on, and opened Harry's robes. She got on her knees and grabbed a hold of his dick and started to lick it, making Harry groan into the kiss as she gave his lower part her undivided attention.

Thyme looked down and smirked. "Oh I think you could do better than that. In fact…" She then gets on her knees, near Sarah as the other girl scooped a bit to the right. Then both attacked the dick with their tongues, each from a different side eliciting a groan of pleasure from Harry.

Harry laid his hands on top of each of the girls' heads and rubbed them fondly. "Such good girls I have. Always so eager to share."

He heard Thyme's giggles as she continued to lick. "You know, I think I want to be a little selfish." And with that, she took him deep into her mouth, leaving a very content Harry and an irritated Sarah.

"Hey, I was pleasing master first!" yelled Sarah angrily.

Thyme kept going, ignoring Sarah as she took him deeper and deeper. Harry hummed in appreciation, her mouth hot and wet sucked hard on his dick, creating a lot of pressure that was making Harry wild, and Sarah even more irritated. "That is it!" yelled Sarah as she pushed a surprised Thyme to the side and took the dick herself.

"Oh!" Harry grunted at the change. Whereas Thyme would be methodical in her ministrations, Sarah was all about giving it her all, so she bobbed her head back and forward, all but face-fucking herself with his dick.

Thyme, however, just giggled at her behaviour. "So eager. Are you feeling that neglected?"

Sarah frowned at Thyme's provocations but kept doing what she was doing, dragging her tongue on the underside of his tongue, hitting those spots that made Harry tense and hold his breath only to relax again with a very pleasured sigh.

Thyme decided that she wanted to have some fun, so getting up from her position, she walked up to Harry and sat with her legs on his shoulders, presenting her core to her master. "Master, would you like to drink?" asked Thyme cheekily.

Harry needed no more invitation as he grabbed her ass to prevent her from falling and took one long whiff of her smell. He then licked her pussy lips, making her gasp as she grabbed onto his head.

Sarah looked up while still sucking Harry off. Seeing Thyme being eaten out like that was making her horny too. So sneaking a hand to her pussy, she started to finger herself.

Harry went up and sucked on Thyme's clit, making Thyme yowl. "NNOOOOO, NOT THAT, IT'S TOO AAAH SENSITIVE!" yelled the trembling Kasha, unknowingly spurring Harry on.

The trio continued like this, with moans and yowls filling the room. Harry started to buck slightly against Sarah's face, an indication of his impending release.

Sarah, seeing this, sealed her lips tightly to the base of his cock, keeping all of it inside her mouth while she hummed, creating the vibration that sealed Harry's end as he came in her mouth.

Not wanting to cum alone, Harry nibbled Thyme's clit, which made Thyme shudder spectacularly as she came loudly.

Sarah, feeling her master's hot seed flowing to her stomach, flopped down onto the ground and started to finger herself furiously while huffing for hair. Then she came with a soft moan, letting herself almost melt into the floor.

Harry gasped a bit for breath before, with an excited huff, he said "So, want to go at it again?"

Both girls smiled, though Thyme was wicker. As Sarah was about to get up, Thyme pushed her, eliciting a surprised yell from Sarah, so she was lying down on the bench with her on top. Thyme then turned to look back and said "Oh clumsy old me, it seems like I tripped."

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" asked Harry with a smirk as he came closer to them while shedding his robes. He grabbed onto Sarah's tights and plugged his mouth to her core, making her gasp out loud.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Thyme as she shook her ass, trying to entice him.

"**You **will await your turn." Said Harry as he continued to lick and suck Sarah's pussy, who moaned at the ministrations.

Thyme huffed and grabbed Sarah's breasts, holding them tightly making Sarah release cute moans. "Well then, I just have to play with you."

"Ha, no it's too much…"

"Shhh, don't interrupt my fun now." Said Thyme as she grabbed her clothes and took them off, revealing that her nipples had become red and engorged due to the pressure, before she took one of her nipples into her mouth, eliciting more moans.

Seeing that she was wet enough, Harry positioned his dick at her entrance and slowly pushed forward until, with a satisfied groan from both parties, he was sheathed to the hilt. She held him in a tight grip, her heartbeat pulsed through her walls. Then he slowly started to rock back and forward, making Sarah moan even louder.

Thyme wasn't just about to stay still, though. She grabbed both of her breasts and started to fondle them while making out with her. As they separated, leaving only a trail of saliva connecting both, Thyme giggled at Sarah's face, which looked lost in pleasure as she just left her mouth hang open, moaning more and more.

"Look at you so slutty." Said Thyme as she took hold of her nipples pinched them a bit.

"AH! No don't do that!" came the vocal appeal of Sarah.

Harry, seeing this, had a wicked idea and pulling out from Sarah, gaining a disapproving whine, he went deep into Thyme with one single push, making Thyme yell loudly. "You talk of slutty, but you are the one screaming."

"AH YES, AH THIS IS WHAT I WANTED!" yowled Thyme as Harry trusted into Thyme's very wet pussy, the juices falling on Sarah, who just moaned in need while rotating her hips.

Harry gave a few trusts before he went back to Sarah. He went like that, alternating between the two for the rest of the ride, the rest of the train unaware of it.

******Hours Later******

Harry was redressing quickly as they were stopping at the station. "You two almost made me miss the time."

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." Replied a tired Thyme who lazily jumped to his shoulder and nestled there.

"Master is right though, if we had missed the station, we couldn't go to Hogwarts." Said Sarah as she to redressed.

"Bah, at least we would be back home." Spat Thyme. "This place reeks with light. You won't find a worthy dark wizard."

"The closest to the light, the bigger the shadow." Said Harry. "This is Mother's idea, and I agree. If there is even a chance, we must try."

"Among brats?"

"Yes, among people of my age." Replied Harry.

"But you ain't a brat! That is the difference." Replied Thyme. "These guys are honest to Mother children! They are either arrogant, naïve, nervous, sods or the combination of them."

Harry stopped and looked at Thyme seriously. "When I became a Dark one, I was 5. I was young, far younger than any of them, and yet I was accepted. If I was given the chance… then can we truly deny these guys their own?"

Thyme opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Reluctantly she closed her mouth and grumbled. "Fine. But I still don't like it."

"Thank you for understanding." Replied Harry sarcastically, getting a hiss from Thyme.

He went out of the cabinet to find all the others moving towards the station. Following all of the others, he soon found himself in front of a giant.

"Why is this one not on our side?" whispered Harry. "I thought we had most of the trolls and giants. They do seem to converge to Mother, so how come this one isn't?"

"No idea." Whispered Thyme.

"Maybe he likes it here." Whispered Sarah.

"Well he choose the wrong side." Said Harry.

He looked around and saw Bryan with an orange haired kid. He remembered that kid from before he went on the train, but couldn't recollect his name… and then there was a bushy haired girl that caught his attention.

"That girl…" said Harry. "How interesting."

"What is interesting, master?" asked Sarah.

"That girl has the means to become one heck of a Dark Witch, I feel it." Said Harry. "Yet light keeps a tight grip on her. It is difficult to explain, it's like she is trying to be someone she isn't."

"You mean she is dark?" asked Thyme.

"Deep down, but she is fighting it." Said Harry. "But with the right push, she might just fall for the right side…. However she is hanging with Bryan, so the push may not need to be that big either."

Thyme and Sarah giggled quietly while they reached the boats. Harry kept looking around, trying to see potential followers.

"It's difficult to say. Most have so little cores, and those that have big enough, some are wretched into the light."

"That means it will be more difficult to safely corrupt them. You got us into quite the mess." Muttered Thyme.

"I will not deny, this looks grim… wait what is…" he then looked into the forest for a second. "I feel many presences in that forest."

"Presences?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, many creatures. Some potential followers as well." Said Harry while looking there. He then walked up to the giant. "Excuse me…"

"Name's Hagrid."

"Hagrid, what lives in that forest?" asked Harry.

"Oh you know a few centaurs, unicorns, werewolves and other creatures… but don't ya worry, as long as ya in school, ya'll be fine. COME ON LADS, FOUR PER BOAT!"

Harry smiled. Oh he would be fine, even if he walked into the forest. But the few creatures he described were already tempting enough.

"Thank you." Said Harry as he silently climbed on top of the boat.

Sarah sat right beside him, and soon the other two passengers climbed up: one was blond haired, had an aristocratic look and gave him a cold look before turning away, while the other was a brunet who looked far more lively.

The boats took them to Hogwarts and while many were awed by what they saw, Harry simply looked appreciating. "This reminds me of the Circle of Magic of Portugal. A big castle filled with mages."

"Wizards, master." Corrected Sarah. "This ones are wizards."

Harry scowled. "Wizards, mages… in the end they are all the same. They all use magic, just in different ways."

This made the blond girl look at them with interest, though she kept a somewhat cold attitude. The brunet was too entertained taking the view.

They soon reached land with little problem and soon followed the giant as he walked towards the castle. Many looked around in awe at everything, chatting among themselves, while Harry studied his surroundings. "This stone… the way this place his built… I would say that this place has seen it's fair share of war."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"This place wasn't built to be a school, it was built to be a fortress." Said Harry. "These statues are ready to be animated at any moment, the wards are as ancient as the building, the magic impregnated t every part of it… the school itself is alive! This is a living fortress."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Thyme while looking around nervously. "I mean… the castle could sense us!"

"I don't think the castle intents to do anything to us." Said Harry. "It would have done so before."

They reached the place in front of gigantic doors, where on their front stood a stern woman. Harry paled a bit. "I hope that mother didn't take my promise to her seriously, cause I ain't fucking that old lady even if I get a troll mark."

Sarah laughed at his comment while Thyme almost burst out laughing, but held it in by putting her paw on front of her mouth. The professor didn't hear them as she gave all a brief introduction to Hogwarts. Brief meaning she told them that they were going to be selected into four houses, that the teams would suffer points for their bad actions and receive points for their good actions.

"Pathetic system." Said Harry. "One that does not wish to play for the cup can easily break the rules, as he doesn't care, but put all the others at a disadvantage. Besides, all this does is tear kids apart: they start to act for the good of their own house, so they will stay clear of people in other houses or even sabotaging the efforts of the members of other houses. What I am trying to say is that this can create an unhealthy level of competition between the students."

"Well what would you suggest, master?" asked Sarah.

"No division. The only teams would be sport teams, where competition is good. As far as academic goes, this is a school, if they don't want to study, punish them and not the entire house by taking points. Furthermore, if this is to try to make the students work harder, try offering something for the best student. A very rare book, some notes given by teachers or anything that might interest the student could suffice."

"Such a system has fails too." Said Thyme. "That means that those that aren't interested in such things will not work so hard."

"True. There is no perfect system however, and while you raise a valid point, school is at it's very core a place of learning, so those that do not want to learn should not hold back those that want to learn. So if they don't want to study, it's their problem."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Said Thyme.

"Glad you see things my way." Said Harry.

Just then, Harry turned to see a blond kid giving a speech about there being some families better than others and that Bryan should not linger with the wrong kind of people.

Harry hated that kind of attitude. It was, curiously, the attitude of the light side towards the dark creatures: we are superior to you. Deciding to cut the evil by its roots, he stepped up.

"And who should decide who are the better families, you?" everyone turned to Harry as he stepped up. "You sound like a politician making his campaign, spreading your ideology like a whore spreads her legs and hoping people will vote in him. Newsflash kid, some might vote on you, but no one likes a politician. Much less a pampered ass like you."

"How dare you?!" yelled the kid. "Do you know who I am?"

"Aside from a very loud kid?" asked Harry, is tone calm. "Is your mother a screamer? Cause I can see what you inherited from her."

The boy turned red and yelled "I am Draco Malfoy, and who do you think you are? Some Mudblood upstart?"

Harry raised an eyebrow while many gasped. He dipped his hand into his robe and took out a knife which he used to make a cut in his palm, eliciting more gasps. He then looked at the blood, as if inspecting it, before turning it towards Malfoy and saying "I think thou must be mistaken, for my blood runs clear red, not a drop of mud in it."

Malfoy looked shocked at him, a bit livid at the fact that he had just made a cut to look for mud in his blood. Professor Macgonagal then returned only to see Harry bleeding. "What happened here?" asked Macgonagal.

"Oh me and the young mister… Malfoy was it?... were having a conversation in which he accused me of having Mud Blood. I wanted to prove that, as you may see, no mud drips from my veins. However, you are the teacher here, professor, so tell me, do you see any mud in my blood?"

Macgonagal looked a bit shocked that a kid would take an obvious and very serious insult to it's literal meaning. Directing a glare to Malfoy, she said "Mister Malfoy, we do not condone the use of such language in this school. You will be spending detention with me for the next Fridays at 20:00. Do not be late."

"But…"

"No buts mister Malfoy." Said Macgonagal before turning to Harry. "As per you, do you need me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No, it's just a minor cut. Though my question wasn't answered." Said Harry cheekily.

"Well… no, you have no mud in your blood." Said Macgonagal.

"Thank you!" said Harry brightly.

"Yes well…" Macgonagal was at a loss of what to do. "… HA everything is ready, follow me."

And with that, they followed the teacher into the hall. Harry had to admit, the flying candles and the enchanted ceiling were appealing, giving it an aura of mystic. "I will give these the British one thing, they know how to make a very appealing school."

"Yeah, remember that one in Spain? It looked like a lab!" said Thyme.

"Yeah, and we were the lab rats." Muttered Harry. Harry then turned to look at the teachers table. "Let's see… a greasy fellow, a guy in a turban, a fat one… seriously, if this is what I have to work with, then I really will have to study, I ain't fucking any of these… wait you are kidding me."

"What?" asked Sarah before she turned and saw why Harry was shocked. Sitting near the more… larger woman, sat Lily Evans, making idle conversation with a younger teacher.

"Well well well, this year has just gotten more interesting." Said Harry with a smirk.

"She will finally know your name." said Thyme.

"Finally is right. I was tired of being interrupted." Said Harry.

"Can I have your attention? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak a few words."

An old man raised from his chair and spoke softly. "There are some rules that I would like to stress out. To all of you, keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden to any and all students. And our keeper, Mister Filch, would like to remind you, that the 3rd floor is forbidden to any and all who do not wish to suffer a very painful death. On to other news, it is with some pity that I relay to you that Professor Flitwick has left us has he was chosen to represent Britain in the coming Duel Tournaments against France, Bulgaria and many others. While we wish him good luck, it is with great pleasure that I welcome Miss Lily Po…"

"Evans." Corrected Lily.

"Hum… yes Miss Evans, to our school as the new Charms Teacher. Good Luck Professor."

Lily bowed while many applauded. Harry just smirked. This was going to be fun.

Just then, Harry took notice of an odd, old and worn out hat that was just left in a small bench. Then it sprang to life as it sang.

_Oh you may not think me pretty  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"A talking hat?" asked Harry filled with mirth as everyone clapped. "They use a talking hat for the sorting? Now I have seen it all."

"When I call out your name, you will seat on the stool. I will put the sorting hat in your head, and you shall be selected for your teams. Hermione Granger?"

The bushy haired girl advanced towards the stool, Harry gave her an appreciative glance. "yeah, she is definitely going dark, I'll make sure of it."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The girl rushed to sit with the red robbed guys who clapped hard for her.

"Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy advanced arrogantly towards the stool before he sat down. The hat hardly touched him before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

The slytherins clapped while Harry heard the read hair whisper how all bad wizards had come from Slytherin. Harry scoffed at such notion.

"Susan Bones."

A red hair advanced towards the stool. She sat down and the hat was put in his head. It took a little while before it said "HUFFLEPUFF!"

More clapping as she joined they yellow guys.

"Ronald Weasley!"

The red hair went to the stool. The hat was put and in no time he was put in Griffindor.

It was then that things got interesting.

"Bryan Potter!"

The hall went silent as Bryan slowly advanced towards the stool. Meanwhile, Lily turned to Albus and said "You told me he would be here."

"Patience, Lily. Harry was in the list and he did answer positively towards coming to Hogwarts. It said so in his letter." Said Albus. "He will be here, and then we can settle this once and for all."

As Albus spoke, he sent a legillimantic probe to the hat, in order to help convince the hat to put Bryan in Gryffindor. Meanwhile, Harry was feeling the magic at work.

"Well well well, our Headmaster is either a very curious person, or he is influencing the sorting."

"Really?" asked Sarah.

"Yes really." Said Harry. "I can feel the magic. Legillimance. Not very subtle either. I can sense it and I am not even close to him."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table went wild as they started singing and dancing about having Bryan in the house. Macgonagal seemed very please until she saw the next name on the list.

"Harry Darkray."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Cliffhanger! How is it going bros, my name is Delfim and sorry I haven't uploaded this, but I have a reason for it.

**Lust: **Delfim's twin cousins came to visit… and they are the biggest pest you can imagine.

**Delfim: **So I am working on my chapter, just minding my own business when mom calls for help. Okay I got up and went to help her, but when I came back, the little devils were trying to push my computer down the flush!

**Lust: **It was maddening, Delfim went up, pushed both out of the way and saved his pc.

**Delfim: **Which didn't last long, cause those two went crying to their parents. After I explained everything that happened, they turned to their kids and said the following in Portuguese, and I quote: "Computers are not supposed to be put in places with water"… that is it.

**Lust: **However, Delfim was grounded for being to rough on the little devils and they took his computer.

**Delfim: **Anyway I am back so I decided to answer some more reviews and doubts you may have.

**Lust: **Here we go.

**Delfim: **Someone mentioned that slavery is bad. I agree man, the idea of slavery is bad but like you said, this type of slavery is more of the sexual/servant kind. As you can see, they still have some amount of free will. However rest assured, not all girls will be slaves. Some will be followers.

**Lust: **Someone mentioned that with the ages, with Harry starting having sex at 9, this is a paedophiliac fic. I agree that paedophilia is bad, it's one of the most disgusting things I have ever heard of, but you are considering normal human 9 year old. This is a person that had his **Maturity** at 9 years old, it is meant that Harry is not quite human nor did he develop like one. I know it still might sound bad and for that we apologize.

**Delfim: **I used the movie version of the sorting, just adding the sorting hat music. I think that the movie focused on the more important characters, with Susan thrown just for it to have someone that wasn't just Gryffindor or Slytherin. Don't worry, Susan will be more important on this fic.

**Lust: **I think that is it… oh wait it's Elektra's time.

**Teachings of the Dark**

"Hello dears!" yelled Elektra happily. "Such good boys, doing the homework properly. Why I might just have to give you some private tutoring!"

"While there were many compelling arguments, the matter of fact is that Garnag was a Bernogus. It was obvious since he was my son and not a pure goblin, but also for his actions. You can't unite the entire race of the goblins unless you can appeal to all, and that required a jack-of-all-trades back then, since every tribe was very numerous.

Garnag was imposing for a goblin, being two times taller. His skin black and filled with scars, and an inhumane ability to weapon with special properties, he faced discrimination from within his race and… well this is embarrassing but Chaos as well. One day he came to me and told me of his desire to prove himself worthy. To that end, he would become the leader of the goblins and conquer a land with their own strength.

I told him he shouldn't, but the boy's desire to prove himself was to big and he not only took the crown by manipulation, killing his opponents and appealing to his brethren, but also took the British isles by assault. Thus starting the First Great Goblin War."

"A curiosity for you all is that he almost succeeded. It was only when Rowena entered the war that the humans started having a chance, and even then they were equally matched in wit, as neither could make a strategy that the other couldn't crack. It ended however when Garnag made one fatal mistake: he concentrated too much on the war and far too little on who he was working with."

"He was set up by a group of Rasharkas who were tired of wars that they didn't seem to be any close of wining. So they gave Garnag false information which led to Garnag and a group of his most loyal man to attack a village, thinking that they could strike a hard blow. Rowena acted accordingly and at the end, Garnag and his man were surrounded and slaughtered. It is safe to say, however, that Garnag went down fighting, as before his head was cut off, a pile of human corpses lay beneath him."

Elektra then pulled a board that showed a creature that walked in two feet, had fur and a bulls head. "Since Chaos entered today, I thought we could speak of his natural species: Minotaurs. Minotaurs are very complex creatures, not at all like most legends put them out to be. Most put them out to be smaller horned versions of trolls. That is not true. Minotaurs are actually a quite disciplinated race that had it's origins in Greece, in the famous labyrinth. However, unlike what the story told, that minotaur wasn't the only one, just the most famous."

"The true father of the Minotaurs was Kertshock, a brown furred muscled minotaur who was birthid after a mage did a few… experiments with an ox in order to try to create a stronger bread of warriors that could serve him. It almost worked, he did create the soldier, but he didn't create a way to control it."

"Minotaurs are almost as intelligent if not equally intelligent to humans, and are physically stronger and faster. However, minotaurs are not invincible: while not dumb, they are easy to anger and will charge when angry, no matter what. Second, while capable tacticians, minotaurs are very honor bound when they fight, prefer to charge up front then going for sneaky manoeuvres. Finally, almost all of them can't do magic, with the exception of my son, Chaos."

"Curiously, Chaos wasn't the only minotaur child I had. I had another, Ravellous, who was a fair black furred Minotaur who was capable of creating a true aura of fear that put his enemies on the run and was almost completely immune to spells. He died, however, of a very human and yet deadly disease… cancer… even now we still don't have the cure for you…"

"As I was saying, Minotaurs are very well organized: they have an Arok, a leader, which is followed by the Kadans, the advisers and judges. This guys are the smartest, and not the strongest. We have the Pasheras, warriors, followed by the Quan, the merchants. Then it's the Quorins, the workers, and finally the Slethorins, the slaves, whose importance and status is dependent of the status of the master: a slave of a Kadan is at the same social standing as the Pasheras. There is another group, the shemlen, the shameful which are those that, for some reason or another, betray the way of the Minotaur."

"The path of the Minotaur is defined, however, at birth when the Kadans decide what each child will be. Then the kid is taught and trained on that particular area, with no chance of changing his path, until he is proficient enough to work alone. The strange thing is that the Kadans are rarely wrong, except with Chaos, who wanted to be an Arok, but they didn't select that for him."

"Your tpc is to tell me which of the paths did the Kadans define for Chaos and why."

"See you next time!"

Peace Out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Delfim: **Hey I am back.

**Lust: **And before we attack the chapter we attack the reviews.

**Delfim: **Don't say attack, say we will answer the reviews.

**Lust: **Same thing.

**Delfim: **No it's not. So anyway let us go into some reviews. Now starting off many people have been complaining about me doing a bashing of McGonagall for not behaving like a teacher and I will still do a good Snape. Think about the characters they represent in the series: Snape represents that unjust teacher we all complain about while McGonagall is the severe yet fair teacher. The problem is that while Snape performs his part perfectly, to the point that you actually hate him sometimes, there are inconsistencies with McGonagall. Now when I said that I would bash her, I had the fic planned differently. After a bit of thinking, I will resolve to her being more neutral with some moments of bashing.

**Lust: **And just because Snape is nice, he might have his moments too.

**Delfim:** And again with the sword. I know, I could have fought of many swords but this one matches the style I want Harry to have: swift and powerful. Frostmourn, as much as I love that sword, is not a swift sword. I have a preference for elegant and light swords, I still think that the coolest sword ever is Sephiroth's Masamune. But if you really want something original, go play Sengoku Rance.

**Lust: **You need applocale for it.About Harry's relationship with his mother: well you will find out. It's not good to spoil things.

**Delfim: **And now I address this guy in particular: PaC. When I first read your review I was like WTF? But then I read it carefully… That was pretty insightful, and pretty funny as well. She-who-knits-small-hats! I guess we all have our Dark Lords.

**Lust:** And I don't know If I myself can believe that Japanese used tentacle porn to escape censorship, nor that Lilith was the first scaly girl, but that she was cast down due to not wanting to do it only in the missionary position is pretty funny.

**Delfim: **Finally, I kind of mix the myth with what I would prefer of it, so it fits my story better. About Ginny in the dark forces, now hear me to the end… personally I hate cannon Ginny, she is the iconic prince charmed fan girl. I don't hit hard on the boyfriends and stuff cause it is normal in our puberty to date a lot and it was a sign that she was leaving her childhood crush. Instead she comes back, like a boomerang, and I didn't like it. Still I have seen some amazing good Fanfic Ginny so I might be persuaded to do it with enough people agreeing. Soon to it.

**Chapter 4 Is it really you? Stepping into Hogwarts**

The reaction of everyone was different: most students whispered, some not really caring about the name while the purebloods sneered, thinking it was another 'mudblood' to fill the halls. Bryan immediately went quiet. He had heard that it was possible that his brother was still alive and was going by the name of Harry Darkray.

The teachers had a far different set of reactions: McGonagall was looking at the crowd, hoping to see the long lost child. Severus sneered, the thought of another spawn of James to haunt the halls making him sick. Quirrell looked around confused at everyone as Lily grabbed Sinistra's hand tightly, the younger teacher whispering calming words. Sprout looked spooked, looking around nervous Dumbledore bended just that little bit forward and looked around, trying and failing at not looking too hopeful.

Harry smirked at this. The reactions where priceless, but he couldn't wait to see when they finally saw him. "Wait here." He whispered to Sarah, who nodded at him. He then walked slowly up to the stool, the gasp from Lily and the indignant shout of "It's **HIM?" **from Potter made his smile more wicked.

Albus frowned at the pose of the young boy that walked towards the stool. The way he walked was reminiscing to a lord or at least a pureblood heir, something not unexpected but still not very welcoming, as that type of behaviour often came from those who believed in blood supremacy… the followers of Voldemort.

Curious about what the kid believed in and if he was a threat, Dumbledore slowly sent a legillimency probe towards Harry… only for his mind to be pulled out of his own body and into a large stone room, barely lit except for a very grand golden throne that stood on top of a few lance of stairs, where Harry himself sat, laughing at him.

"Dear Headmaster, did you just try to enter my mind? I could bring this to the board of directors, you know?" asked Harry in a coy manner.

"How did you do this? The level of skill required to do this is…"

"My mom had me work on the arts of the mind since I was very young. She believed that the mind is the ultimate sanctuary and to violate it's to violate the person itself." Said Harry.

"Your mother?" asked Dumbledore surprised. "Of who do you speak off?"

Harry shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. Such rude manners. You tried to invade my mind so I will ask the questions here." Harry then conjured a glass with a dark red liquid and started sipping it. "It's funny what you can do in your own mind. You can create whatever and taste whatever, but even if you are hungry, it will never sate you… So tell me, why did you try to probe my mind?"

"Harry, please tell me who has been teaching these things to you, it's for your…"

Suddenly the wall to the right of him exploded inwards, making Dumbledore take a few steps back in defence, only for the wall to reconstruct. "I think this is enough to show you whose mind this is. Now I am the one asking questions, not you, so let's try this again, headmaster, why did you try to enter my mind?"

"Harry…"

"It's Mister Darkray to you. I do not know you well enough nor have given you permission to treat me so informally, now answer my question. I am losing my patience here."

"Ha… Mister Darkray, I was merely checking to see if you would cause any trouble in school."

"Perhaps, but such methods are forbidden you know?" asked Harry. "You can't just jump into the mind of anyone you please, you never know what secrets lie there... However I feel quite generous today, I will let you walk out of this one scorch free."

Before Dumbledore knew what was going on, his mind was thrown out of the place and left back in his own body, at which point he realized that Sprout was pulling on his arm. Turning to her, he saw the worried face that she sported. "Are you alight? You went completely blank for a few seconds."

Dumbledore looked at the kid, who had reached the stool and was smiling at him, putting Dumbledore to a new level of unease.

Lily was shocked. The same kid that had been talking with her, the first one to actually make her smile and feel better in a long time, the one who had flirted with her… was her son… her baby Harry!

"This is your son? Wow talk about Extreme Makeover." Said Sinistra. "He looks nothing like Bryan… except for maybe the colour of the hair, and even then…"

Lily ignored Sinistra's words. Her mind was in shut down right now and wouldn't reboot. Then she tried to get up, Her mind set on rushing to her baby Harry.

"What are you doing?" asked Sinistra as she grabbed Lily and pulled her down. "You can't go there!"

"It's my Harry!"

"Yes, but he might not know!" said Sinistra with increasing difficulty as Lily fought hard to get out her grip. "You can't just throw yourself at him you will kill him with shock! Wait until after the feast!"

Mcgonagall was staring at the child in shock as well. She had seen Bryan and would have never guessed that this was his long lost brother, as they looked nothing alike. It was then she saw the cat. "Mister Darkray, why did you bring that cat here? Shouldn't it be with the rest of your bags?"

"You assume I would treat my dear friend as luggage." Said Harry as he softly scratched Thyme's head, which had her purring and bending her head slightly to allow him more room. "She is too important to me to just leave her with the luggage, so I brought her with me. She is here at my responsibility."

Leaving a teacher who had a feeling of unease towards him, Harry sat down on the stool and the hat was put in his head. Just as the hat was about to go into his mind, he was pulled there to the already mentioned dark room.

"And again someone tries to enter my mind!" said Harry with a smile. "What is it with people today and the invasion of privacy?"

"How in the… kid, I don't know how you do this, but you have to allow me to see your mind so I can…"

"Run and tell the Headmaster?" asked Harry. "Well in your case is wait for the Headmaster and tell him, but it would lead to the same thing. No I don't think so."

"But kid!"

Suddenly the hat burst into flames, screaming at the pain as he slowly turned to ashes only for the flames to disappear and he was still intact.

"My mind, my rules. Now here is how this is gona go. You will put me in Slytherin…"

"But Dumbledore said…"

"Dumbledore said? You realize I could use your words to frame the Headmaster of not one, but two transgressions today: invading my mind and interfering with the sorting. I have read the school charter of rules my friend, I know what it entails. So are you gona put me in Slytherin, as per my request, or I won't let you out of my head! Choose."

"You can't keep me here, empty threat!"

"Is it?" asked Harry as he stroke his chin. "Are you familiar with the concept of Tulpas?"

"No, what does it entail?"

"Tulpas is a whole life that is created by our brain." Explained Harry. "An entity that is created on our brain and through a lot of trying we can hypnotize ourselves to believe it exists. The thing is… that is the muggle version of it. I… on the other hand…"

Then a cloud of green light formed right next to the hat, spinning and distorting at high speed, shrinking in size until an identical hat flopped on the ground.

"Hello, my creator, it is nice to be born." Said the new hat.

"What trickery is this?" asked the sorting hat, scared.

"This is a tulpa, created in my mind and given real life by my magic, this hat could be injected into your body and take your place." Said Harry with a wicked smile. "Now I am a person that likes to give second chances, my dear hat, I do! So here is the thing: will you or will you not sort me into Slytherin?"

"I…"

"If you even say any other letter except of an S when you start speaking, I will pull you back in and put my new friend there." Said harry pointing to the head.

"And I would do a far better job than this old wriggly hat." Said the new hat.

"Okay, fine you won! I will put you in the Slytherin!" said the hat, scared of the idea of actually losing his body.

"Good boy!" said Harry. "There might be hope for you yet. Now off you go!" said Harry with a smirk.

Suddenly, the hat found himself back in the hall, where Mcgonagall was asking him if he was okay.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

Lily covered her mouth as she heard the name while Sinistra did a sound reminiscing to "ouch!" Dumbledore frowned again while Snape sneered harder. Harry slowly walked towards his seat, leaving a sad looking Mcgonagall. Sarah joined him halfway and went to sit, something that was spotted by the headmaster. "Miss you haven't been sorted yet."

"And she won't." said Harry. "She is here as my personal bodyguard."

Dumbledore frowned. "There was no mention of a bodyguard in your letter, Ha… mister Darkray."

"Of course not, I do not have to tell you I hired a bodyguard nor why, and the Hogwarts chart says that I have the right to have one."

"You should have warned me if you thought such was necessary." Said Dumbledore. "I can assure you she won't be needed. Hogwarts is safe from any outside force."

"Let's hope it is. If it isn't… she is my trump card." Said Harry as he sat down with Sarah on his side.

Dumbledore didn't like how things were going. Harry seemed far too prepared and far too mature for a kid of his age. "Severus, please escort Harry to my office after dinner. There is must to discuss."

Snape nodded before focusing a glare on the boy, who ignored him as he was whispering to Sarah.

"Keep your guard up, they are making very dangerous moves… we might be able to exploit some." Said Harry.

"Yeah, or they might exploit us." Said Thyme. "Now they know you use occlumency and that you know the rules."

"Yes, but they don't know what else I can do, and that gives me the advantage. As long as I keep them in the dark about my skills, they will think of me as a very… unique 11 year old."

"Yeah keep dreaming." Said Thyme. "That and Dumbledore will fly in his underwear. Get real. They will keep a close eye on you!"

"Perhaps." Said Harry. "But I can deal with that."

"Ano… why is that man glaring at us?" asked Sarah as she pointed to Snape.

Harry turned to look at the man before shrugging. "The fuck should I know, never met the guy."

"Can't you read his mind?" asked Sarah.

"No." said Thyme. "We are already exposed enough. Don't enter his mind."

"Thyme is right, entering the mind of a teacher is a bit too much. I'll just have to find out why." Said Harry while turning to the other students, only mildly interested on the sorting.

Meanwhile, Ron was whispering furiously to Bryan. "Your brother is a slytherin!"

"I know! I can't believe he was sorted to Slytherin." Said Bryan.

"What is so wrong about being sorted into Slytherin?" asked a confused Hermione.

"What is so wrong?" asked an incredulous Ron. "Slytherins are evil!"

"Don't be absurd, how can all of them be evil? That doesn't make any sense!" said Hermione.

"My father said the same thing." Said Harry.

Hermione had a cocky smile. "See, Harry agrees with…"

"He said that slytherins were always bad. They are all dark wizards, we can't trust them."

Hermione stared at both of them in shock before groaning and turning towards the sorting.

"Daphne Greengrass"

Harry saw the blond girl from the boat sitting at the stool. He took a peek at her core and snickered.

"What?" asked Thyme.

"First follower spotted." Said Harry. "The girl has tasted darkness, its taint exist within her core, all I got to do is get her on my side."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Thyme.

"… it might be more easy than you would think." Said Harry as he smiled. "Her mind is not as protected as the teachers. She has a desire for more power and independence, and I see a lot of pain…"

"A person in need." Said Sarah with a smile. "Another one who shall seek the warm embrace of darkness."

"Yes. I might just have to give her a little push." Said Harry.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Even better." Said Harry.

"Tracy Davies!"

The brunette from the boat walked up to the stool.

"What about this one?" asked Sarah.

"She too has been touched by darkness, but she is more reluctant. She is just following her friend and fears that she will fall too far." Said Harry.

"So we just have to put her mind at ease." Said Sarah.

"Not quite." Said Harry. "We have to prove to her that Darkness doesn't mean evil or dementia, but a real and proper way of magic like any other, and that she too can learn how to wield it. But I am confident that I can coerce her into it."

"Let us hope so, master." Said Sarah. "Do you have your eye on anyone else?"

"A few." Said Harry as he turned to look to the Hufflepuff table. "Susan Bones, her family name is not for joke, they were among the first necromancers and I think I might be able to bring that part of her out." He then turned to Gryffindor. "That muggle girl is getting more and more appealing, just break her and she will embrace us. Plus that Longbottom has a pretty powerful core, as repressed as it is." He then turned to look at the teachers. "And Lily Evans, who can forget her. She is definitely an interest of mine: her core is powerful and by the way it is held, she has a great amount of control over it. Those amplified by darkness… I can barely resist the idea of just trying to corrupt her right here."

"Do try to keep it under control." Said Thyme. "No need to get us into trouble."

"I won't." assured Harry.

The sorting continued and Harry was a bit disappointed that no other person had stood out. Dumbledore then got up from his chair and said "And now, four words before we eat our feast. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

And so the plates were filled with food, though Harry wasn't eating, focusing on those four words.

"You are awfully quiet, what the Headmaster's stupid words got into you?" asked Thyme in a joking manner.

"Those four words may have more wisdom than we first see." Said Harry, gathering the attention from Thyme, Sarah, Daphne and Tracy who had sat down in front of him. "I think he is referring to how the four houses see the others."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Tracy.

"Nitwit: the house of Ravenclaw is known to be filled with the smartest wizards and witches, so they see all the others as just that, nitwits. Blubber is a word used to describe someone fat, which may be Gryffindor's vision of other houses, with them being the more athletic and braver house. Oddment is from sewing and if memory does not fail me though it just might, it refers to a bit of leftover cloth that was too small to be anything but insignificant, which is Slhytherin's normal vision of others as far as I heard. Finally, when you don't fail in any of the former categories, you fall in Hufflepuff, the house of the humble. They see the 'excesses' and not the 'virtues' of the other houses, being a far more stable house. So they believe that the others need to be tweaked. That is what I think he is referring to."

Tracy looked at Harry like he was nuts. "Or perhaps you are overthinking it." She offered while Daphne snorted.

Harry laughed. "Perhaps, who knows I might just be overthinking it… but it's better than to think that the man in charge of our lives is a lunatic." He then turned to the food and his face distorted in disgust. "Oh no."

Daphne and Tracy were confused at his sudden change in mood while Thyme and Sarah snickered quietly. Harry however, looked like he was seeing something awful as he stabbed his meat with his fork and pulled it up a bit, seeing a small line of "Grease… so much grease." Said Harry as he put down the meat. He then cut it and shook his head. "It's raw in the middle. Look it's pink."

"He is very picky with the food." Explained Sarah to Daphne and Tracy. "He has been to many parts of the world and tasted all kinds of dishes, but developed a bit of a picky mouth. This place is about to receive a major critic."

"There is no salad, no vegetables…" said Harry. "Ah there they are." He said as he pulled a bit, only to frown. "Tomatoes should not have this white foam on the inside… oh no. And what's with the… you know what, I'm done I can't eat this." Said Harry as he pushed the plate away.

Sarah looked at Thyme, who nodded. "Master, I will be right back." Whispered Sarah as she got up and left the hall, leaving Harry to wonder where she was going.

Around the same time, Daphne pushed the plate away as well. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, getting the short answer "You are not the only one that likes good food."

"… You know what, you guys are right for once." Said Tracy as she too pushed the plate away. "The meat is too tough and the chips are dripping with grease. I hope it was a mistake that the elves made today."

"… A mistake?" asked Harry. "In the first day of school? To a school, the first day is one of the most important days: it's when the students first meet the school, first impressions and all that, which are not helped by bad food."

Harry turned to look at how the others were taking it. Apparently the Slytherin table was the only one with reason to complain, as all the others ate their portions happily while showing no sign of disgust or repulse while in the Slytherin table everyone complained silently about the food.

"Well that does it, either someone hates us, or it was really a mistake." Said Harry.

Just then, Sarah returned with 3 boxes. "Master, perhaps you would like this better. I made this before we left and asked Thyme to put some preserving charms on it, so it should be good."

Harry raised an eyebrow before he made a gesture for her to show him. Sarah sat beside him, put the boxes on the table and opened them. Inside were grilled steaks on one of them, a Caesar salad on another and white rice on the last. Harry took a bit of the meat and analyse it.

"Nice colour, tender meat, the seasoning smells good." He took a bite and nodded. "The flavour matches." He then took a bit of salad. "Fresh, vibrant…" He took a bit of it before getting some rice on his plate and tasting it. "Nice… very nice." He then turned and rested his hand on Sarah's head, petting her softly. "You have done well, Sarah."

Sarah simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, something that made Harry chuckle before he turned back to his new meal… only to see Daphne and Tracy looking at it. Both had different expressions: Daphne tried to scold her face away but her eyes stayed on the food while Tracy was openly gaping at the food. "If you wish, there is enough for us all." Offered Harry.

Daphne looked sharply at him. "Why would you offer it?"

Harry shrugged. "We are all hungry and neither are going to eat that… thing." Said Harry pointing to the school food. "Besides this is more than enough from me, better to share."

Daphne frowned. "If you think you can buy us off you can just buy us off with food you can guess again right Tracy?"

"This is really good!" Daphne turned incredulous to see Tracy eating happily. "This is awesome. By the way, name is Tracy."

Harry chuckled at her behaviour. "Well Tracy, my name is Harry. May I ask for your name, miss?"

"You can call me 'Don't even Think about it', cause I am not going to just break over some food." Said Daphne as she crossed her arms only for her stomach to growl. She blushed embarrassed until she saw a plate filled with food being pushed towards her.

"Here, better to quench the beast than letting it growl." Said Harry. "Besides what are you so afraid of? I am only offering you food that I and your friend have eaten. I won't ask anything that you are not willing to give, I promise."

Daphne looked uncertain to the food before looking at him. Then she reluctantly pulled the plate towards her and started eating, making Harry smile.

"HEY DARKRAY!" Harry turned to see Malfoy screaming at him. "What are you eating? If you have food there, you share with the rest of us!"

"I am sharing it already with this two stunning girls which actually belong to our team." Said Harry, making Tracy giggle and Daphne snort. "Beside this is my food, you want it, you better show some manners and ask for it nicely."

Malfoy fumed. "Fine, I didn't want your food anyway!"

"Good, because I don't think we would have enough to share with you anyway, four people eating here already…" at this Thyme jumped from Harry's shoulders and took a bite of the steak in his plate. "Scratch that, four people and a hungry cat."

Tracy cooed at the cat. "Is he yours? What's his name?"

"Her name…" said Harry with a big ass smile while seeing Thyme glaring daggers. "Is Thyme and yes she is mine."

"Huhum." A voice came from behind Harry, making him turn to see the Headmaster standing behind him. "May I know what you are eating?"

"Certainly. We are eating my bodyguard's fine cuisine after being terribly disappointed by the school's food." Answered Harry, is tone dripping with hidden venom. "Speaking of that, I would like to make a complain: just look at this food, some looks rotten, the meat is tough and raw, this might be poisonous for all I know."

Dumbledore looked and agreed, with some shame, to the state of the food. "I can see your point, Ha… Mister Darkray."

"I wouldn't give this to a festering swine!" said Harry. "It was then that my bodyguard, Sarah, as presented us with her alternative, which as you can see, was a success here."

"It wasn't that good." Stammered Sarah.

"Isn't Sarah the best?" asked Harry with a smile.

Dumbledore was a bit out of his element. He was not used to someone acting in such a… relaxed manner in his presence. He was a bit unsure at what to say. "Hum… after seeing the state of the food, I will allow you and your friends to eat the… alternative."

"Oh most gracious of you to allow us this pleasure." Said Harry with a smirk. "However shouldn't you be checking with the kitchen staff? Such blatant disrespect cannot go unpunished."

"hum… disrespect?"

"Yes, disrespect. As I see no complaints from the other houses, I can only assume that this was done on purpose to attack the Slytherin house, something that shouldn't be allowed." Said Harry. "So you do your work as a headmaster and check this incident. If this is to become a routine, I want to know so I can mail some real food here."

"That will not be necessary, mister Darkray." Said Dumbledore quickly, thinking of the backlash that would provoke if people knew a kid actually had to ask food from outside of Hogwarts because their own was not up to standards. "I will have a talk with the kitchen staff. Meanwhile, I would like you to accompany Professor Snape to my office after your meal is done, as we have some things to discuss."

"Does this pertain with my schooling?" asked a concerned Harry. "Is there something wrong in the papers?"

"No, no I am afraid that it's a bit more delicate than that." Said Dumbledore as he turned and walked towards his own seat.

"First day and already called to the Headmaster's Office?" asked Tracy with mirth.

"I could use the vulgar and overused excuse that I am irresistible…" said Harry with a smirk. "…but since we are talking about a man more ancient than the dinosaurs I would like to believe that that isn't the case."

Tracy blew out in giggles while Daphne snorts at his humour. Tracy decided to continue the game "And what if that is really the case?"

"That is what my dear Sarah is here for." Said Harry as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "To protect me from evil old man who want to get in my underpants, right Sarah?"

"I will not fail!" said Sarah with a smile.

Tracy laughed again while Harry restarted eating. Daphne coughed a bit and said "Any idea why he wants to talk with you?"

Harry smirked. "Concerned, my dear? No need, I am sure that I will still be here tomorrow."

Daphne got red in the face and yelled "PRAT!" after seeing that she got the attention of everyone, she turned away before saying in a much lower voice "I was just curious…"

"Ok, well I have a few ideas." Said Harry as he finished. "First I am, for all effects and purposes, a foreigner since I have lived most of my life on other countries and almost never stepped in the British islands. On another hand, it might have to do with my bodyguard and base rules she will have to follow while here. There are many reasons, really, I can't be sure."

"Why did the new teacher looked so surprised at seeing you?" asked Tracy.

"Well… it might have to do with the fact that I have met her before but was never able to fully give her my name, it might have to be because she finds me roguishly handsome, and it might also be because I am her long lost child."

Tracy snorted. "Yeah right, if you were her long lost child than you would have been Bryan's…" her face then took a strange look as she seemed to look closer to him and then Bryan… then back to Harry… then back to Bryan… "No…"

"Well this is a discussion for another time, I am sure." Said Harry as he got up, Sarah rising up with him. "But I must meet the headmaster. See you, enjoy the rest of the food, it's yours."

He then walked towards the door, where professor Snape was awaiting, Thyme nesting on his shoulders again and Sarah following behind, leaving two girls to stare open-mouthed at his back.

Tracy was the one the broke the silence. "You don't think he was…"

"I think so…"

"…So he really is..."

"Yes…"

"…THIS GUY IS AWESOME!" yelled Tracy with a maniacal grin, making Daphne face-palm.

Meanwhile, Harry followed Snape, who didn't even spare him a glance. Harry didn't care for his teacher's lack of talking as he was going over what he should do. He wasn't naïve enough that he didn't know what this was about: this was the time they would try to convince him to go back to the Potters, something that did not sit well with him at all.

At one point, Thyme jumped from his shoulders to the ground. Harry turned confused to her, which prompted the Potion Master to say "We can't keep the Headmaster waiting."

"One minute." Pleaded Harry as he turned to Thyme. "Feeling up to a bit of exploring?"

Thyme nodded without speaking, not wanting to give Snape any ideas. Harry nodded. "Fine, but you better be here when I am done with the Headmaster." Thyme nodded and left. Harry turned to Snape and said "Well, let's not keep the man waiting!" HeHe

Snape sneered and walked away. They soon reached a gargoyle in the middle of a hall. Snape yelled to the Statue "Pixie trixies." And the gargoyle moved.

"Pixie trixies? Isn't that those multi-coloured little flying marbles?" asked a filled with mirth Harry.

"The headmaster has a bit of a sweet tooth." Replied Snape coldly. "Now are you just going to stand there and laugh or follow me to meet the Headmaster?"

Harry extended his arm forward. "After you." Snape only sneered before going up harry and Sarah following right behind him. They soon reached a door where Snape knocked. "You may enter Snape." Came the Headmaster's voice from the inside as the door opened.

Harry stepped in the office and looked around. The office was gigantic, with silvery artefacts flying around, some broken, some were okay, but all of them were either spinning in the air or trembling on top of something. There were rows and rows of books there, all neatly put in their shelves, making Harry wonder if Dumbledore was a book-aholic or something. Next to them, sitting on a stool and facing them, Fawkes seemed to look deep into Harry's soul, as if searching the darkness that lay inside… creepy. On top of some shelves, the Sorting Hat was laid gently by Dumbledore. In the middle of room there was a big secretary with some notes and papers scattered on top of it. There were four chairs around: one of the headmaster, big and grand, while the other three were just normal wooden chairs. Sitting in one of them, Lily seemed to try to hold back from running to Harry and hug him.

"My lady!" said Harry with a smile. "Oh so nice to see you here. For a moment, I thought I would be stuck in a room with people I don't know except for my own dear Sarah. How are you?"

Lily didn't answer, being torn between the need to hug him and the idea of berating him for flirting with her, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Harry seemed to look confused at her behaviour.

"Are you alright my lady? You seem to be very quiet tonight." Harry walked up to her and grabbed her hand softly. "My lady?"

That did it, she raised up from her chair and rushed to Harry, hugging him with all her strength. "Wow! Okay…" said Harry as he tried to maintain a juvenile tone. "This normally doesn't happen till way down the date line, but I ain't complaining."

"Huhum!" muttered Dumbledore as he sat down in his chair. "Perhaps it would be better to explain things to Harry, Lily."

Lily nodded and let go before sitting down again. Harry then asked, not making a move to sit down "So why is Lady Evans hugging me all of the sudden? Not that it isn't nice, but it is kind of… you know… sudden!"

"Perhaps you could sit down and you would know." Muttered Snape as he too sat down in one of the free chairs.

"Snape…" warned Dumbledore before turning to Harry. "Please sit down Harry, there is much to discuss."

Harry raised an eyebrow but walked forward as if he was about to sit down. Then he pulled a chair and told Sarah "Here my dear."

"Thank you." Replied Sarah as she sat down.

Harry then turned and seeing that all chairs were occupied, he muttered "Well, what now?"

"Oh let me handle that." Said Dumbledore as he made a movement of wand and a comfortable chair appeared. "There you go."

"Thank you." Said Harry as he sat down. "So, what is the reason for such an invitation to your office, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Harry…"

"Mister Darkray to you. I will not allow such familiarity with you headmaster." Replied Harry.

"Come on, Harry, I think as headmaster…"

"You are to show complete impartiality, and calling a student by his first name is not impartiality." Replied Harry. "Now what is the reason to make me a target in this school?"

Dumbledore was confused. "Target?"

Harry sighed. "You really don't know much about a kid's mind do you? If someone is called to the headmaster's office he is either a teacher's pet, which is not good socially, or is a delinquent, which will attract only the worse kind to me. Do you see it now, Dumbledore? You are basically making me an outcast in your own school."

Dumbledore frowned. "I don't think it is that bad…"

"For you, it isn't." said Harry. "You are not on this side of the question. But it does not matter. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I would like to known if you have always been a Darkray." Said Dumbledore.

Harry frowned. He knew that there was no way to be gentle about it and keep his independence. "I might as well be." Said Harry harshly, making others look at him, confused. "What? You thought I didn't remember? I know what you are playing at, Dumbledore."

"Harry, if you know then you know as well that you must return…"

"Return to what? To torture and pain?" asked Harry, ignoring the horrified face of Lily. "No thanks, I am not a masochist."

"No, we were not suggesting…"

"Yes you were, you said return." Said Harry. "Since I only have memories of being a punching bag before I was a Darkray, then I can only guess that that's what you want me to return to."

Dumbledore sighed. "I agree that it was a bad choice of words. Harry I am not telling you to go back to the Dursleys."

"Oh good." Said Harry. "I really didn't feel like taking a beating anymore. So what are you talking about?"

"Harry, you have family in this school." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

Harry adopted a thinking pose. "I don't think so. I don't know where Chaos is, Merydia I know she ain't here, Sheva is in Russia, those three are still in America, Nanshe is in Portugal, Liam is in Greece, Melina is in Japan with Sari and Kiluaji, I know that those four are in Africa, I have one or two in Spain, and that's not counting with cousins and such… you know what, it's safe to say that I have family everywhere, but none here in England."

The rest was quiet at the amount of family that he had. "Yes well… I was talking about your birth family."

"I do not know what you speak of." Said Harry. "The only other family I know of is the… what did you call them, Dursleys? I don't know, they never allowed me more knowledge than that I was a freak. So what family do you speak of?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps it is better to start from the beginning. Do you know of the Dark Lord that terrorized England?"

"No." said Harry. "I know of a Dark Wizard that terrorized England, he went by the name of Lord Voldemort I think." At Lily's and Snape's shudder, Harry said "Are you two cold? Perhaps we should rise the temperature."

"What do you mean Dark Wizard, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "Voldemort was a Dark Lord."

"Only from an English perspective." Said Harry. "I have been in some countries where they believe that such man was actually just a more powerful Dark Wizard. I have heard tales of true Dark Lords across the globe and those really gave me the chills. Did you know the one of the Devil King Oda Nobunaga?"

"Huh… no I don't." said Dumbledore.

"Now that is one Dark Lord." Said Harry. "But it is unimportant for this discussion. You were saying?"

"Huh… yes about Voldemort…" said Dumbledore. "Voldemort one day attacked a family with the sole intention of killing their offspring…"

"Makes sense." Said Harry. "A family with no offspring is a dead family… wait only the offspring?"

"He would eventually kill the rest of the family, if it wasn't for one incident…"

"Ha…" said Harry. "Let me guess, you speak of the Potter family."

"Yes." Said Dumbledore with a smile. "As you seem to know, young Bryan survived the killing curse that night."

"Yes, according to many books he raised from the ground, levitating thanks to his enormous power, and stroke down Voldemort with a blast of pure magic that vaporized the dark wizard." Said Harry.

Lily was confused. "What books?"

"You don't know? They are sold in France, German, Bulgaria and other zones of the globe. They tell the tales of Potter against dragons, outmatching clans of vampires, wrestling with trolls, oh the wonderful tales of Bryan Potter." Harry's sarcastic reply did not sit well with Lily at all. "I actually think I might still have a copy of one of them. Sarah?"

"I don't know, give me a bit." She then got up and left the room running. She returned in a few minutes, panting. "They… were starting to… carry the bags to… their respective… dormitories… but I was able to get… this…"

She then passed an orange book with an image of a young wizard of black hair with his back turned to the reader while casting a shield charm against the flames of a huge red dragon. The title read "Bryan Potter Against the Hell Wyrm." "Thank you Sarah… Oh I remember this one, according to the writer, this is a side story that happened in between his first and second major books. It happens when one day Bryan wakes up and decides he wants to eat a dragon egg omelette. Thus he went to face a wyrm to get it and not just any wyrm, cause Bryan doesn't do thing half way, but a Hell Wyrm. It is funny for a fiction book." Said Harry as he twirled the book.

"MY SON DID NO SUCH THING!" yelled Lily.

"My lady, I assure you I don't really believe the book. All that I am trying to say here is that there are a lot of people that do and the only people that do know the truth have made no declaration that these books are fake. It was never my intention to upset you."

"Who wrote those books?" Asked Lily.

Harry got thoughtful. "You know… I am not sure." With that, he looked at the book. "It says here Rita Skeeter, though to be honest I don't know much about her. She started writing these books around a decade ago… I think… Sarah was it a decade ago?"

"More or less sir."

"Thank you Sarah."

Lily turned to Dumbledore. "You got to do something!"

"Yes, and better be fast." Said Harry. "The last time I checked, they were on to their fifth book. Not counting side stories like this one."

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Dumbledore raised his hands in a surrender sign and said "I shall speak with Skeeter in the morning." He then turned to Dumbledore. "I do wonder if these books ever speak of a twin brother."

"Sometimes." Said Harry surprising the others. "I mean there are the Twins Rock and Brock, they appear on book two, and there is Heckel and Rackel, the twins who help Bryan through it all. There are a lot of them."

"No, I meant Bryan's twin." Said Dumbledore.

"… no." said Harry. "As far as I know, and I only read a few when I was younger, there are no mentions of Bryan's twin. I could be wrong, I am not a big fan of the books. Quite frantically, I didn't even know that this Bryan was the same as the one in the books."

"Yet you brought a book of that collection." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Well, I wanted to joke with Bryan about his name coming in a book." Admitted Harry. "But you spoke of a twin, Bryan has a twin?

"Yes, at the time, protections were cast onto the Potter family… protections that only supported three people."

Harry was quiet for a while, not in shock, but for dramatic effect. "I see where you are going with this… and I can only say that… this won't work."

This got a frown from Dumbledore as Lily turned to him confused. "So you don't recognize yourself a Potter?"

"… I might have been Bryan's twin once, of that I will not deny…" said Harry. "But I am no more. I am Harry Darkray." He turned to Lily with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, there is no easy way to say it…"

"No…" muttered Lily softly, tears once again threatening to spill.

"… it's just that…" Harry was trying to find the right words. "… when I look at you, I see a bright, wonderful woman I would love to know more of, to spend time with, but I just… don't see you as a mother… at least I don't see you as **my **mother."

Lily broke down crying, which prompted Harry to hug her while whispering soothing words. Dumbledore was frowning. "So you would ignore blood?"

Harry frowned as well before he detached from Lily. "… I hate that." Said Harry, surprising the others. "I hate that everyone gives so much importance to blood. So much importance to such trivial things." He then cast his eyes down. "My mother, Elektra Darkray, found me in hell, rescued me from there, and accepted me not only in her home, but in her family." He raised his head again, this time with a smile. "She raised me, she taught me her way to see the world, she made me who I am… I love her… **She…** is my mother."

Snape was watching this silently while pondering what he heard. The child was much different than he expected. He expected some arrogant prat that the moment he knew he was a Potter would either start demanding stuff or behave like his prick of a father. This is much different… and not in a bad way.

Harry then got up and turned away from Dumbledore, with Sarah rising from her chair. "I believe there is nothing more to discuss."

"Wait." Said Dumbledore, making Harry turn to him again. "If you won't return to the Potters, would you like to at least be resorted? Say Gryffindor perhaps?"

"… No thanks." Said Harry. "I haven't had enough experience in the house of Slytherin to just move away. I want to see if Slytherin may or may not be the right house for me."

"But Ha… mister Darkray, every Potter was a Gryffindor…"

"I am not a Potter, so I don't see how this is relevant." Said Harry.

"Well, okay how about the fact that there are some… people in this house that might not be the best?" asked Dumbledore.

"I heard a young sir giving the same speech." Said Harry. "He of course, was a bit bolder, even calling me a mudblood." Lily gasped at the term while Snape cast his head down, imagining just who said it. "Back then, I made a cut in my own hand to prove there was no mud in there, but I guess you have a different argument."

Dumbledore was at a loss. This kid was different than what he was used to deal with. His actions, his words, they were all erratic to the old man. So he knew he would have to be careful. "Well… as we spoke before, Voldemort terrorized the entire Britain. He amassed quite a few followers…"

"Yes yes, I do not see how that pertains with me being in Slytherin." Said Harry.

"Well… most of the former followers of Voldemort still live in our society…"

"Something you should blame your current magical leader for. I think you have a Minister of Magic, is that correct?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Ignoring that last comment, some of their heirs are attending this school… most were sorted into Slytherin…"

"I see…" said Harry. "So you believe I would be safer in another house."

"Yes, that is exactly it." Said Dumbledore.

"That won't work." Said Harry. "As you said, most were sorted into Slytherin, not all. If I change now, some within another house might get suspicious, start digging up and finding out I am Bryan's twin, which would bring even more problems. Besides, in whichever house I may be in, they will still exist in the school, it is useless to think otherwise. Should I change school too?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Said Dumbledore.

"Then changing house won't be either." Finished Harry. "Well, it is late, I still have to go look for my cat and go to sleep. Good night to you all, Heamaster, Professor Snape, My Lady." Harry bowed to each, Sarah imitating him. "I bid you good night."

"Hum… yes, Professor Snape will take you there." Stammered Dumbledore.

Harry turned to Snape and bowed. "Thank you, Professor Snape."

Snape just got up and said "Follow me." He then walked out of the office with Harry and Sarah right behind him, leaving the office in silence. Lily then got up, her hair hiding her eyes.

"Lily…"

"I will see you tomorrow for my first day as teacher." Said Lily without turning to him and walked out of the office.

Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his eyebrows. A dry chuckle reached his ears as he turned to see the sorting hat, looking at him filled with mirth.

"Give it up, Dumbledore. This kid is not the same as Bryan." Said the sorting hat.

"He must return to the Potters. Bryan will need his help."

"But Dumbledore… what if he doesn't want to help?" asked the hat.

"..." Silence reigned on the Headmaster's room.

While this happened, Harry walked alongside Snape who was deep in thought. Finally, he broke the ice saying "You are not what I expected."

"…oh? I assume you have some issue with my supposed birth father." Stated Harry.

"You assume correctly." Answered Snape. "James Potter is a despicable man…"

"And you assumed that I would be the same." Finished Harry. "Which considering how his real son acts, you might have a point there."

"Still, you are not what I expected. You are awfully polite for a 11 year old."

"My mother is always telling me that." Said Harry with a smile. "And yes I realize just how… different I am, but this is how I am I suppose."

They stayed quiet for a little while until Harry spoke: "I'm sorry for whatever my… former dad has done. I know it might not mean much, I don't consider them family, but sins of the father and whatnot compels me to apologize."

Snape looked at him from the corner of the eye but said nothing. They continued quietly until a flash of black rushed towards them at high speed. It jumped towards Harry, who grabbed it with a smile. "Well well, Thyme, you look like you have seen a ghost!"

Thyme had her fur completely up and her eyes were wide. She didn't even speak, just continued to look back. Harry frowned a bit at that and put her on his shoulders. He turned to Snape and said "Not to be patronizing, but after everything I need a bit of rest."

"… understandable." Was the sole word from Snape.

They went down the stairs and into the dungeons. Inside, they reached a wall with nothing in it. "Pure-Blood." Muttered Snape. The wall then moved and opened. He turned to Harry and said "This is the common room, where the entire Slytherin house rests and sleeps. No member of another house may ever step in here am I understood?"

"Crystal." Said Harry.

"Good." Snape then walked inside the common room, which was luxurious with many couches, tables and statues of snakes. Green seemed to be the only colour besides a bit of silver, as there was green almost everywhere. The stone walls made it look like they were in some form of cave, which made Harry wonder what would happen if a claustrophobic went to Slytherin. Snape then took him to the stairs. "Girls are to the left, boys to the right… and about your bodyguard?"

"She shall sleep in the same room as I, to keep me protected." Said Harry with Sarah nodding.

Snape made a short nod of understanding before whispering "Listen well, what Dumbledore said is correct, many children here are sons and daughters of Death Eaters and you not having a pureblood name might give you some trouble…"

"That is what Sarah is for, sir." Said Harry with a smile.

"…so be it." Said Snape as he left.

Harry kept smiling as he left. "He is a good guy… just a bit short of words…" he then walked up the stairs with Sarah following him. He looked up and saw that every student had their own rooms, with their names on top. He went to search for his own until he found it. "Bingo, Harry Darkray." They got in and after closing the door, Harry put down Thyme and said "So what happened?"

Thyme turned back to her humanoid form and hugged Harry deeply. "It was awful! I went to check what was on the 3rd floor and… at first I saw nothing, it was too dark… but then I saw a form move and before I knew it I was facing a Cerberus!"

"A Cerberus?" asked an excited Harry. "In here? How big is he?"

"Big! Like Big enough to eat you in one bite."

"Ohohohoh! That sounds great! Imagine mom's smile if we got her a Cerberus that big?" asked Harry.

"Probably would have kissed you madly before taking the dog for her own spin." Answered Sarah.

"Hello! Traumatized kitten here!" yelled an irritated Thyme.

Harry smirked. "There there." He then started to softly pet Thyme's head, making her purr in delight. "You have done a great job here, was there anything else there?"

"You think I looked? There was a giant three headed DOG in front of me!" yelled Thyme.

"Okay, okay. It's just… I only ever read of Cerberus, since they have gotten so rare nowadays, and their main role is as guardians… Let me release the others." Harry went to his bag and opened it. "Yo Merydia, Valera, you can come out!"

It was a bit weird to see two woman crawl out of the bag, but Harry was too focused on his mission. "Merydia, you know more about the creatures of the world than I do, tell me of the Cerberus please."

Merydia was a bit confused. "Cerberus started to be demonic entities guarding the gates of hell and hunting crew of the demons hordes, capable of setting their own bodies aflame and having a high pain resistance. They existed like this until one of them escaped from his masters and came to Earth."

"A time at which the Dark Mother found him." Continued Harry while sitting down on bed. The others were curious at where this was going and sat down as well to hear it.

"Yes. She bred with it slowly turning the generations of demons into dark creatures, giving them the ability to breathe a true dark smoke that could melt diamonds. For a while they were a powerful addition to the dark side…"

"Until the time of the would-be Quentol Daikos." Continued Harry.

"Yes."

"Wait would-be Quentol?" asked Valera. "What do you mean, what happened?"

Harry sighed. "Not everyone selected made it to Quentol. Daikos was an honourable man that was born in Greece and got strong under the influence of the Dark Mother… just not powerful enough. His older brother, Daimos, became a champion of the light with the ability to tame and control magical beasts. He turned the Cerberus against his own brother, who wasn't expecting it. Daikos died before he could become a Quentol."

"And the Cerberus?" asked Sarah.

Harry looked at Merydia who continued "Well, after capturing the Cerberus, Daimos realized that if he died, the creatures would go back to the dark forces. So he eliminated both the taint of Darkness and the Hellish side of it and ordered the death of those who he couldn't turn. The result is today's Cerberus, with no form of magical ability."

"Wait, no magical ability?" asked Thyme. "You mean I was scared of an overgrown defenceless puppy?"

"They are not defenceless." Said Merydia. "The jaw is still big and strong enough to kill a man in one bite, and they still have an unusually high pain resistance. You could cut off his paw and he would still be fighting."

"Interesting." Said Harry. "How fair their numbers?"

"Not good. The bigger number is a small reserve in Greece with up to 6 of them. The light has no more use for big guard dogs it seems."

"Well Dumbledore seems to have." Said Harry. "No one would put a Cerberus in a school without a very good reason, and the best thing that Cerberus do his guard, their ancestry is all about guarding something, whether the gates of hell or the stuff of a meddlesome old coot. So here is my question… What is he protecting?"

"Worry about that later." Said Thyme. "I need petting!"

"Oh my poor little kitty." Said Harry with a smile. "You were so scared about the big bad dog… I think that tonight you may need a more… delicate touch."

Thyme smirked. "You mean…"

"Yes, you can have your fun with Merydia and Sarah, just do it in the bag." Said Harry.

"Not Valera as well?"

At Valera's 'eep', Harry answered "No, me and Valera need to talk a bit."

"Oh! Okay." Said Thyme before turning to the other two. "Two are good enough for me. Let's go, girls night!"

The other two laughed as they followed Thyme into the bag, who then closed behind them. Harry then turned to Valera, who was very nervous. "It's okay, Valera, I just want to talk."

"Really?" asked Valera.

"I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to." Said Harry.

"Well… what do you want to talk about?"

"First, I wanted to apologize for my mom's timing. It's not the first nor do I think it's the last time she will leave me blue balled… come to think of it, it is the first time she didn't treat it right there and then."

She blushed and looked away. Harry put a hand in her shoulder. Once she was able to turn to him again, he said "The second thing is that I assume you found the smithy inside the bag…"

"Oh yes I did!" said Valera, now much more excited. "It's great! It has everything I need." She then looked a bit more reluctant to continue. "But I… I only got acquainted with it, so I haven't created anything yet."

"You don't need to push yourself." Said Harry, making Valera turn to him. "I don't need you to bring me new stuff every weekend or something, create at your own leisure."

"… really?" asked Valera, visibly happier.

"Yeah. Like I said, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Said Harry.

"Then… there is something I have in mind." Said Valera.

"I'm all ears." Said Harry.

"Well, I noticed that your magic is the only long range weapon you have, the sword is more of a close range."

"Close to middle range actually, magic can do some pretty good stuff in a blade, but you were saying?"

"I think you need another weapon for a more long range scenario." Finished Valera.

Harry pondered a bit. "I'm all for it, but what do you have in mind?"

"Not sure, I am studying different weapons and see what I can come up with." Said Valera.

"Okay, sounds good." Said Harry. "I like that idea. I normally prefer close range fight or using magic, for sure, but I know a thing or two about long range and guns, and if needed I can learn quick."

"Okay, I guess I have a project now." Said the girl with a smile. "It's great to finally be able to say something like this and not mean money."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose it does. Now if you ever need anything, just say so."

Valera got incredibly nervous. "Can I… can I sleep with you… not s-s-sex, I mean just sleep!"

Harry smiled. "Sure, I think those three are having their own fun right now anyway."

Valera smiled widely while Harry got up to dress for the night while thinking: _A Cerberus in school, guarding something for the same old coot who is trying to get me under his thumb, while dealing with a long lost mother and brother and death eater's wanabes… this might actually be quite fun!_

**Author Notes: **

**Delfim: **Done done and done!

**Lust: **No sex? What's wrong with you!

**Delfim: **Didn't felt like it, so yeah, there you guys have it.

**Lust: **Classes start next, what is it going to be.

**Delfim: **I don't know if I pointed this out, but I have only seen the Portuguese Harry Potter and because of the way we say stuff, some of the words might not sound the same as you guys say or write it.

**Lust: **You should see it in Brazil: the Houses of Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa Lufa and Sonserina, now you try to guess which house is which!

**Delfim: **So I am sorry if I misspelled any name of a place or person.

**Lust: **This fic is based more on the movies than the books though there will be stuff from both.

**Delfim then gets a phone call: **What?... oh okay, I will finish it here. **Delfim turns to audience: **Yo guys, Elektra has another lesson from you right here! Enjoy:

**Teachings of the Dark**

"Hello everyone!" yelled Elektra as she walked in. "I was happy that most of you tried to do your homework but you don't really think like a Kadan. It's alright, I was shocked at their decision to, at first."

"The Kadans took a lot of time with Chaos to decide what he must be. Keep in mind that this is decided when he is still a child, but they still took two weeks. Finally, they came to the conclusion that Chaos should have been a Quorin, more specifically and surprisingly, a healer. This is due to two factors: One, they believed that Chaos ability to use magic while effective could lead to him becoming too arrogant if he was to be a Pasheras and would either abuse of his own power or become to pig headed about it, or even both; Two, minotaur's medicine is not as advanced as it's human counterpart, often being barbaric and painful. They believed that Chaos magical skills put to use there might have done more good for the minotaurs and kept his ego at a reasonable level."

"This ended when my son forced his way into a battle, using his magic in an unexperienced way that ended up killing not only the enemy, but some of the minotaurs as well. It was then that the Kadans decreed him a shemlen, forever to be a dark mark on Minotaur archives."

Elektra sighed softly. "I always get depressed when one of my children just… doesn't … I don't even know how to put it right now, let's just go on…"

She then pulled various images on a board. They were all of different tentacle monsters. "Perverts beware, we are talking of tentacle monsters, and what a gigantic universe this is. The truth is that there are so many species and types of tentacle monsters, you could write a bible about them. From plant to animal, from ghost to mechanic, there is no field that the tentacle monster cannot invade or become part of."

"Some know of the tentacle monsters as nothing more than simple rapists, which may not be far from the truth, but there is a reason for it. The average span of a tentacle monster is 10 years, 5 of them being spent in maturing, 4 of them to spread their seed and the last one they lose their sexual capability and just slowly die. With a life span so short, it's not like they have the time for romance. Especially because only 1 out of 9 rapes from one of these lead to pregnancy. You can see how desperate one can become."

"There are, of course, some exceptions: the Door Keeper for example can live for as long as there is magic and don't have sex at all. They reproduce in death, which means that when there in no more magic in a place, the Door Keeper will suicide himself and turn into small black spores, which can easily attach themselves to clothes, fur and others. These spores remain inactive until they reach some place with enough magic for them to live."

"Another one is Krudder, while his birth species had that small life span, my gift to him made him live longer, and is now onto his 342th birthday! Impressive isn't it?"

"Now here is your homework for today: I will give you 4 major types of tentacle monsters. I want you to tell me how they fight, how they capture and how they rape their victims. Let's see how many know their tentacles: Plant-based, Mechas(metal enhance or created from), Animal, Slime. Here you have it. I will see you guys on the next teachings of the Dark!"

Peace Out. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Delfim: **Hey everyone, so I got less reviews this time.

**Lust: **Probably cause the lesson was about tentacle monsters.

**Delfim: **I know that tentacle monsters are a bit of an issue since the number of people that hate it are big. Believe me, I am not that much of a fan either and as far as I planned, there won't be any tentacle scene. As far as I am concerned, the biggest reference to it will be the loving relationship between Osira and Krudder.

**Lust: **So don't worry, Delfim is not converted to that yet.

**Delfim: **Here is a few things that I can't write yet:

Tentacle Porn… I just… I can't.

Animal Porn and I mean people having sex with real animals. There was once that I caught an uncle of mine watching a porn video of a man fucking something that was not human… I mean it that pussy couldn't be human.

Futanari or herm Porn. I have this set idea: girls have pussies, guys have dicks, and having both is just too confusing. What gender is the person? Female with a bit more meat? Male with one more cavity? I don't fucking know I don't fucking care. I know some people are born like that, but it is still very confusing to me.

Rape. No NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It is just so sick! NONONONONOONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Guro… god that thing makes me puke. Keep this in mind, gentleman, your sexual partner doesn't need any more holes! Whether male or female, let them keep the maount of holes they already have please!

**Lust: **So now that everything is as it should be, let's go on with our show!

**Delfim: **Yeah, better do that.

**Chapter 5 First Day of School**

Harry was putting on his sports clothes, just a dark green shirt and black running shorts, a pair of sneakers and an arm band that he liked to wear that had Nike's logo "Just Do It." "Man I love this clothes. Is Sarah ready yet?" He turned to the bag to see it open from the inside.

From there, a fully clothed Sarah came out, fixing her hair as she went. "Good Morning Master."

"Morning. How is Thyme?" asked Harry as he put his wand in his robes.

"She is much better after all the petting she had us do." Said Sarah with a smile.

"She wasn't rough on you was she?" asked Harry. Thyme was a great girl, but aside from Harry and Mother, she was submissive to no one, and she made sure that every slave knew she was top slave all the time.

"No, we know how to push her buttons." Said Sarah with a shrug. She then turned to the bed and saw a still clothed but sleeping Valera. "You didn't…"

"She is not ready yet." Said Harry. "I shall accept her when she is ready and not a moment too soon. Now come on, we have our workout to do."

"Yes master." Said Sarah as she followed him.

They walked out of the Slytherin dorms without seeing anyone as it was still too early. Outside it was still dark, but that did not stop Harry. He walked up until he found a suitable place to start. He did a few stretches, with Sarah doing a similar routine, the sound of joints popping and muscles stressing bringing relief to both before Harry turned to Sarah with a smile. "So, shall we my dear?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes, Master."

And so both started to run, the cold wind hitting their bodies like a soft yet cruel wall only enhanced by the humidity of the morning. They ran at a sedated pace, enjoying their time while looking around.

"You know, this is a nice place." Said Harry. "It's lush green, surrounded by forest, the air is just perfect. I can see why so many people like it here."

"It does have a very nice location doesn't it?" said Sarah.

"But location is nothing if the school itself is crap, and so far I am not impressed." Said Harry as he frowned while still running. "The Headmaster is definitely a problem, with his antiquated ways and his schemes. He believes too much in blood for someone that, according to everyone, is supposed to be a defender of Muggleborn Rights."

"You think so?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, people like him should be the last ones to invoke reasons of blood, I think he actually supports blood supremacy. I have been checking the school rules and unless there is any form of physical violence or spells damage, verbal assaults on Muggleborns are accepted."

"Really? That doesn't seem right." Said Sarah as they started to slow down and walk. "It's like he"

"Wants that to happen? Yeah I thought so too." Said Harry. "That is why we must be careful with everyone in this school, both students and teachers. Time for some pushups."

Harry and Sarah got on the ground and started doing some pushups. As they did, Harry continued "And this business of something being kept on the third floor is fishy too. The way he said it, someone is bound to go to the third floor. He could have just explained 'Hey, I have a Cerberus on the third floor, if you come close, he will kill you, thank you and good night.' " Both then stopped their motions for 15 seconds before they continued with the pushups. "But no, he went with the mysterious 'it's forbidden to all who don't wish to suffer a painful death' crap."

"Which won't stop curious kids from taking a look." Said Sarah.

"Yeah except that I think that most won't go there." Said Harry. Once again they stopped and waited 15 seconds before returning to do it. "We are talking about a national idol. If Dumbledore said that his socks gave him super strength people would believe it. So at the very least the Purebloods and some Half-Bloods will follow his warning, but Muggleborns don't know shit about Dumbledore unless they read about him beforehand. This means that most will definitely try to take a look."

"Which will not end well." Said Sarah.

"Exactly. Yet another thing that doesn't match Dumbledore's image of Defender of Muggleborn's rights. The more I think about it, the more holes I see in this man's ideals." They stopped again before resuming the exercise. "Pfew, this workout is tough."

"You know it is tough."

"But you can't argue with results I know I know." Said Harry as he pushed himself. "Everything in life has a price. First time I heard this I thought that whoever said it was a greedy bastard who just wanted to get everything he wanted for the price he considered the right price. But the more I look at it, the more I realize: everything in life has a price, it doesn't have to be monetary, it may be effort and time spent, it may be hours of work, whatever it is, there is always a price and those willing or not to pay it." They then laid down and turned. "Let's start the sit-ups."

"Right."

They continued their workout, each exercise they would due a set number then stop then again until they had done each exercise 4 times. When they were done, they were covered in sweat and the son was already peeking out.

"Huff… let's… go take a shower… I still have… classes today."

"Yes… master."

They both helped each other up and walked into the school. Harry chuckled, seeing no one up yet on the corridors. "Maybe if we are sneaky enough, we could share the showers."

Sarah smiled. "I would like that, Master."

However, once they reached the showers, which were conveniently placed inside of each dorm, they noticed that people were there already, as the sound of running water could be heard from the boy's showers. "Shit. Guess it will be another time before we can pull it off."

Sarah looked down a bit at that. "I… I will see you after your shower."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Girl Showers." Said Sarah as she moved away.

Harry shrugged and got in the shower room. To his chagrin, Malfoy and his two stooges were there, already using the showers.

"Look who it is, the Mudblood himself." Malfoy with a sneer.

"Mister Malfoy, how nice to see you again." Greeted Harry with fake happiness. "Look at all the brown in your nose, were you guys having fun?"

Malfoy blushed bright red. "Did you just called me gay?"

"Now now." Harry said as he lifted his arms up. "We all know that you are in that age were you want to try new things and discover yourself but going for the chocolate right away doesn't seem like a good idea."

"You are talking big, Darkray, but I don't see your bodyguard anywhere." Said Malfoy with a grin.

"Ah Sarah? She went to tell your mother not to expect grandchildren… I mean with all that brown I guess your priorities are set." Said Harry with a smirk.

Malfoy got even redder. "You are going to pay for that. GET HIM!" yelled Malfoy.

"Oh come on, can't we talk about this?" asked Harry as Crabbe and Goyle walked towards him. "I mean I would hate to hurt such fine gentlemen."

Goyle went for a punch only for Harry to turn his head to the side just enough for the fist to pass right next to him. "You miss." Crabbe thought he had a chance and went for a punch of his own, but harry simply bended his knees and let himself crouch down just enough for his fist to pass above him. "You miss as well." Both tried to knee Harry in the face but as they raised their knees Harry did a sweeping motion with his foot and brought both to the ground. "And you are out… ah well."

Goyle got up and tried to punch Harry who just stepped back enough to keep himself away from his punch. This was another thing he had learned with Ares, do just enough movements to keep your strength and infuriate your opponent so that it will be easier to finish them. Crabbe tried to go to and soon it looked like a dance between them: they would try to punch him but his face would always be inches away from their attacks, his body always moving through short yet precise movements.

Suddenly Harry's back hit a wall. "Oh dear…" was all that came out of Harry's mouth as both readied to punch him at the same time. When they were about to deck him, he crouched down and both hit the wall, bringing yells of pain from the two brutes. Harry got up with a satisfied look on his face as he said "I found a galleon on the floor. Lucky me!"

Malfoy just got mad. "You guys can't even hit him!"

"Hey don't be too hard on the boys." Said Harry as he flipped the galleon and then caught it and hit it on his palm keeping it covered. "If it is head, I am going to search for Lady Lily. Tails, and I will go find Daphne and Tracey." He then removed his hand and said "Daphne and Tracey it is."

Goyle tried to attack again only for Harry to circle around him and keep walking as if nothing is wrong. Crabbe tried the same only for Harry to sidestep his advance. Harry walked slowly but surely toward the door, a smile plastered on his face.

Malfoy understood what he was going for and yelled "No you buffoons he is going to…"

Too late for that as both Crabbe and Goyle ran like raving lunatics. Now here is a few things about our scenery: one, both are naked; two, Harry crouched beneath their attacks only to trust his shoulder into both their midsection and using their momentum to make them topple over him and fall on top of the door behind him; three, the door wasn't as sturdy as it might look.

The result was the door breaking and leaving the two naked guys to fall in front of everyone who was passing while a still dressed Harry walked out whistling a tune. "My my, this doesn't look safe." He then turned to all the other shocked students and said "Anyone knows where I can take a safe shower? This place is falling apart and there is a student in there with brown on his nose. Not the kind of place I would take my shower."

The two giant dopes got up and tried to cover themselves when a cold voice rushed through everyone. "What is going on here?" everyone turned to see Snape, looking at everything with a serious expression.

"Professor Snape, and what an impeccable timing. Very English if I might say." Said Harry with a smile "I have something to complain about: this place is not safe at all. This two gentleman just leaned upon the door and it broke! Someone should do something about it, before anyone gets hurt!"

Snape looked at the door and frowned. "One would think, mister Darkray, that these two didn't just… lean against the door."

"Well, one might think that… if he also thinks that these two may have deserved such an occurrence." Said Harry with a smile.

"A most unusual theory. On what do you base such?" asked Snape.

"The fact that I am a witness to the event?" asked Harry. "Except I already testified that they leaned on the door and it broke, so I guess that is what happened."

Snape inwardly smirked. Harry had just told everyone there that he was the cause of it without telling them just how or why and in a way that he doesn't get in trouble. "Very well, I shall repair the damage. But I expect everyone down there in a few moments, I need to speak with all the first year students."

"WAIT!" yelled Malfoy as he came out, dressed in a bathrobe and pointing at Harry. "It was him! He did this!"

"Mister Malfoy!" said Harry with a smile. "I forgot that you were there! At least the brown is gone. Progress!"

"He did it Professor, I saw it all." Said Malfoy before giving a sneer to Harry. "He attacked us. He threw those two through the door."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What do you have to say in your defense, Mister Darkray?"

"Well, since that Malfoy decided to pin the blame on me, I can say two things, both truthful: one I did not lay a single hand on these two gentleman." Said Harry as he pointed to the two still naked buffoons. "The second is… I am more than willing to share my memories of the incident or even submit myself to veritaserum to prove my innocence."

Snape once again grinned mentally. Another big hit. Once discovered by the enemy, put up an infallible defense that leaves no room for argument. Already there were whispers among the students.

"There will be no need of that." Said Snape before turning to Malfoy and the other two naked dumps. "You go get ready and stop behaving like stupid Griffindors."

"But…"

"This discussion ends here." Then Snape did a small movement of the wand and the door went back to its place, repaired. "Hurry up, all of you, I need to address all first years."

Harry reentered the bathroom and started to take a shower, ignoring the other students who shot him looks and whispered among themselves. Once done he went back to his room, clad in a towel, only to see Thyme and Sarah there.

"So what took you so long?" asked Thyme with a smirk. "Don't tell me you already wooed a girl while we were out. That is not your style."

"No it isn't. I like to take my time in order to savor the victory. No I am afraid that you can blame Malfoy for that. Where is Valera?"

"She rushed back to the bag, master." Answered Sarah. "Said something about a project to work on."

"Ah, I know what it is." Answered Harry. "I wonder if she can actually pull it off… But enough about that, I have to dress those pathetic robes."

Harry put on the school robes with a grimace. He hated this robes, they were heavy, hot, not practical at all and a bit restraining compared to his normal garb. Even his metal armor on the shoulders was not that heavy.

He loved clothes that allowed for quick and easy maneuvering. If there was one thing Harry had learned is that the best defense is not being in harm's way, so if something come towards you, get out of the way, and that would be tough with this garments.

"Oh well, every school has it's uniform I guess." Sighed Harry as he turned towards his girls. "So ladies, it's show time!"

"For you two perhaps." Said Thyme as she turned into her cat form. "Sorry but I do not intend on spending my day on a boring Classroom. I think I will just pick a fight with the other cats around here."

"Alright, don't go to the third floor."

Thyme grumbled obscenities and curses as she left the room. Harry turned to Sarah who gave him a small nod. The two left the room and went down where the first years were already in a group. Harry spotted the two persons he wanted to see and snaked his way behind them.

"And how are you my dears?" he asked with a smile, making both turn to him in surprise.

"Hey, it's you!" yelled Tracey.

"It's me! And I am glad that you are so happy to see me." Said Harry with a smirk before he turned to Daphne. "How about you? Are you as happy to see me as she is?"

"You wish." Said Daphne, looking annoyed.

"Oh, such hurtful comment. And here I was so happy to see your lovely face!" said Harry with a dramatic sigh while Daphne sent him a cold glare. Tracey just laughed.

"Hey is it really truth?" asked Tracey.

"What is? If you mean that I caught Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore fumbling in a broom closet, then yes, it is a traumatic truth."

Both girls made a disgusted face at that. "No you dummy, I was talking about that brother of Potter stuff."

"Perhaps. Define brother."

"Well… you know, you share his blood…"

"And again with the blood! Does everybody have a blood fetish or something?" asked an exasperated Harry. "Well I suppose I do share his blood yet I don't consider him, the Potters or even Lily Evans as family due to the fact that up until very recently I didn't even know of any relation I had with them. So to answer your question truthfully, we share blood, but we are not brothers."

"Ah… you were separated then?" asked Tracey.

"Tracey that is a bit rude, don't you think?" asked Daphne.

"Let her be rude, I don't mind." Said Harry with a smile before he gained a thoughtful pose. "Well… I suppose that is what happened. The how and why I am not really sure though. For all I know, they might have abandoned me."

"That would be quite the story." Said Tracey. "The Daily Prophet would be all over you. 'The abandoned child of the Potters returns has a haunting presence to punish is old family for their neglect'. People would go nuts."

"Haunting Presence? You make it sound like I am a ghost or a vengeful spirit." Said Harry with a mock hurt look. "I am no such thing, nor do I want to look the part..."

Tracey just giggled at his face. Daphne seemed to find that the right moment to ask "So is it also true that you attacked Malfoy and his goons? I heard it from other students."

"I did no such thing." Said Harry as if he was really upset about it. "All that happened is that Malfoy talked to me about joining a secret and dangerous Secret Society of Hogwarts."

"Yeah sure." Said Tracey, not really believing it. "What Society was it, the 'Mudbloods can go to hell'?"

"No the 'Bratty Kids with Brown on their Noses', BKBN, he was very eloquent about it, very poetic, I never knew there was so much to be said about brownies, but I really am not the type of guy to stick my nose on another guy's chocolate if you catch my drift."

Tracey broke out laughing her ass off while Daphne snorted. Just then, Snape decided it was time to start. "You all have been selected to the Noble House of Slytherin. We are, by far, the house that has won the most times. We are ahead in everything by whichever means." At this he started walking while eyeing everyone. "We have been running home cup for years, as have we ran for the Quidditch one. I expect this year to not be different. We are about to become history on 8 years with the both cups and we will break this record even if I have to lock you up in the dungeons to do it." He took a few sharp glances. "Now I only expect one thing from you all. If you do something, make sure you are not caught, or the consequences will be…" at this he looked at Malfoy and his group. "…most dire..." He then left the students, who started to talk among each other again.

"Well well well. What an inspirational speech." Said Harry with a smirk. "I feel like cheating my way through the year. What about you two?"

"That sounds just about what he wants us to do." Said Daphne with a frown.

"He just likes to win, and is too close to the record." Said Tracey.

"Which means that whoever screws up will face a very angry Snape." Finished Harry. "Well, shall we go eat breakfast?"

"And pray tell why are you coming with us?" asked Daphne with a frown.

"Because I would prefer the company of the two most beautiful girls of this house then the Secret Society of BKBN." Said Harry with a smirk.

Tracey just laughed about that. "That is good enough for me."

"Unlike you, I am not that easy." Said Daphne. "What makes you think that I will allow you to just… I don't know, hang around with me?"

"So cold. However, I might have something to convince you."

"I doubt it."

Harry smirked and made a gesture for her to come closer to him. When she did, he whispered to her ear "I can help you with your Dark Magic."

Daphne stiffened and then glared at him. "What makes you think I need help?"

"I did not say that you need it, I am just offering my expertise." Said Harry with a smirk. "It is up to you whether or not you take it."

"Expertise? You speak as if you know a lot of Dark Magic." Said Daphne.

Harry smirked. "My mother had me practice since I was very young…"

"Impossible, it takes too long for the core to set, you would have to have started last year."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Tracey, pouting at being ignored.

"Oh nothing my dear." Said Harry with a smile. "I was just offering Daphne here my help in an area of my expertise."

"Really? What dealing with snobs?" asked Tracey with a smirk.

"Would you like to learn that?" asked Harry with his arms open. "I can teach you that as well."

"I'll pass." Said Tracey. "So what is it that you are an 'expert' on?"

"Will you promise not to freak out?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"Huh… I think I can do that." said Tracey.

Harry came closer and whispered "Dark Magic."

Tracey went pale at that, her eyes wide. Then she started shuttering "B-b-b-b-b-but you d-d-don't have the signs!"

"The signs my dear?" asked Harry, already having an idea of what she was talking about.

"The p-pale skin, t-t-t-the deteriorated look, the madness, t-t-t-the red eyes, the… I don't know y-you have none!" said Tracey, completely freaked out.

Harry smirked. "Do you two want to learn a little secret?" Both were a bit uncomfortable, but still leaned closer. "There are two ways to learn Dark Magic: you can do it by letting Darkness control and destroy you, and you get the cool signs to show for it, or you can do it the right way, and have no sign for others to see."

"I don't know if I should trust you." Said Daphne.

"How about this: today we have some classes, right? What if I can prove to you that I am not only prepared for such classes but after classes I show you a bit of dark magic? The bits I can do here, of course."

Both girls looked apprehensive but before Tracey could stop her, Daphne had said "We agree."

Harry smiled. "Excellent." Then he walked towards the exit and said "Come on, big day today, we have to get going!"

Both girls looked at each other, both nervous. "Hey, what if he is right Daphne?"

"… I don't know." Said Daphne. "He is… strange."

"Yeah… but he is so awesome." Said Tracey. "You know, I hope he is right, cause if he truly is a Dark Wizard like he says, then I think I could learn some dark magic."

"… tsk, throw in a cute boy and you are already lining to get him." Said Daphne with a scold.

"Aww! You called him cute!" Said Tracey.

Daphne just snorted and turned away.

After they reached the tables, harry once again looked in disgust. "You have got to be kidding me. I know it is a British tradition but seriously?"

Harry complained because the table was filled with bacon and eggs, and a lot of other meats. "Where can one get a bowl of milk and cereal? Or at least something more healthy?" asked Harry. "This is insane. Who eats all this meat at breakfast?"

When he saw both girls pointing behind him, he turned to see Bryan and Ron attacking the food with gusto.

"… oh well, I didn't want to eat anyway." Said Harry with a grimace as he pushed the food away. "But the fact that the food is not good means… Sarah."

"Yes master?"

"Do you have the resources to cook food here?" asked Harry.

Sarah looked a bit caught of guard. "Hum… I have some premade food preserved by magic, and even some products… however…"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"The… there is no kitchen for me to cook in." Said Sarah as she looked down. "The bag as bedrooms, and even a smithy, but not a kitchen. And with you sharing the food we have left, it will last, at best, this week."

"Shit, I knew I had forgotten something." Grumbled an irritated Harry.

"The bag has bedrooms?" asked Tracey. "Wait, you have one of those custom made house bags?"

"Yes, however I forgot to add a kitchen." Said Harry. "And it's a shame, because we have some good muggle raised food."

"Muggle raised food? Why not Wizard raised?" asked Daphne. "We produce tons of food!"

"… I recognize that in terms of production wizards are the best." Said Harry. "Using magic to increase not only the number but reducing the time it needs to grow make for huge amounts. However, the quality is… very lacking. The thing is that magic makes food disgusting, horrendous even, and a plantation that has suffered the effects of magic once will suffer from after-effects for a long time."

"It can't be that different." Said Daphne while crossing her arms in front of her stomach.

"Want to bet?" asked Harry as he turned to Sarah and said "I think an apple will be enough."

Sarah nodded and left the hall. Once she returned, she had 4 apples and gave one to Harry, another to Daphne and another to Tracey, keeping the last one to herself. "Now here is the thing, have any of you ever tasted a magically grown apple?"

"Yes." Answered both.

"Good. Has any of you tasted muggle raised apples?"

"No." answered Daphne without even blinking.

"Well… I was raised by my mother in the magical community, so I never really tasted muggle food." Said Tracey.

"Alright… then go ahead and take a bite."

Tracey didn't need to be told twice and took a big bite on the apple. "This is Great!" yelled Tracey as she kept eating.

Daphne was a bit skeptical, but after both Tracey and Harry had taken their bites, she took her own. Her eyes went wide and she stared in shock. "How…"

"Magic affects the quality of the food, and not in a good way." Explained Harry. "By using it to influence the growth, you are forcing apples to take something that is not part of it and it cannot use. The result is the taste, which is deteriorated because of the mixture of magic in it. Muggles may not produce as much as magical folk do, but by taking their time to raise it naturally, they bring out the good flavor behind each food. This is what an apple is supposed to taste like."

Daphne nodded. "And this applies to any kind of food?"

"It's mostly fruit, cause they don't use that much magic on growing animals, but yeah it generally applies to all kinds of food." Said Harry as he took another bite. "And let's be honest here, this apple is better than this shit here in the table."

Meanwhile, Lily Evans observed Harry as he talked with the two Slytherin girls. His words last night stung her deeply, the fact that he didn't see her as his mom. She had tear tracks down her face, her eyes were bloodshot, black marcs under her eyes and even her hair looked like it was against her.

"First day and you already look beaten." Joked Sinistra. Since she got no response, she sighed. "Things didn't go well?"

"He doesn't see me has his mother." Whispered Lily, not taking her eyes from him.

"Well duh? He was raised by another family, it's going to be tough for him to accept that you are his mother." Said Sinistra. "Besides, maybe it is a bit too late for you to be his mother."

"Heh?" Lily was shocked at his friend's words.

"Seriously? He will be a teen in no time and teens are impossible to handle. You want to be his mother now? Bad idea. You will have to handle his rebellious times, the girlfriends, the staying out without so much as a call…"

"This is serious, Sinistra!" scolded Lily, angry that her friend was making such a joke out of it. "He is my son, yet he doesn't accept it!"

"Then don't be his mother." Said Sinistra with a smile. "Be his friend. I know it sounds weird, but that kid will accept you more if you aboard him like a normal person rather than the son you want him to be. It will make things a lot easier believe me."

"… Do you think so?"

"Of course I do. Besides it would be really awkward to just let you keep staring at him. Many would think that you have a crush on him."

"W-w-w-WHAT?" yelled a startled Lily. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?"

"Relax, I was just joking." Said Sinistra with a big smile on her face. "Now stop yelling so loud, everyone is staring at you."

Lily then noticed that everyone was indeed staring at her and whispering. Blushing in embarrassment, she sat down and ate with a grimace. School food was always something that had never attracted her.

"Okay… that was interesting." Said Harry with a smile while Severus passed through them and left the schedules in their front.

"Seeing your supposed mother flip out is interesting?" asked Tracey with a hint of mirth.

"Perhaps..." said Harry with a smirk. That smirk only got wider as he spoke "So what do I own your presence to, Mister Potter?"

Behind him, Bryan Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were standing, the first looking at Harry's back, the second sneering at all the other Slytherins and the last one looking apprehensive about being there.

"I would like to talk with you." Said Bryan.

Harry turned to them and opened his arms. "Here I am, Mister Potter."

Bryan gritted his teeth with impatience. "I meant in private."

"Well I would comply with such request, but the time for the first class is coming sooner than it should. So I will have to say no, another time perhaps for now I shall escort this two fine young ladies to their classes." He then got up and told them, after a theatrical bow. "May I escort you, Mademoiselles?"

While Daphne rolled her eyes, Tracye giggled and said, in a mock tone "Oh please do."

As the group got up to leave, Bryan blurted out "WHY ARE YOU IN SLYTHERIN?"

Harry stopped, turned back with a look of confusion. "The hat put me there. You remember right? You were there when I was sorted."

"I meant why did it put you in Slytherin?"

"Oh why did it put you in Griffindor? I don't know!" said Harry, feigning innocence. "Why does this seem to bother you, Mister Potter? Did you want to be a Slytherin too?"

"The Potters have always been Griffindors…"

"Then there is nothing wrong now is there?" said Harry with a smirk. "Now we really have to go to class, please excuse us."

Bryan fumed. "This is not the end of it." He then left with Ron and Hermione right behind him.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Why do people say it is not the end or this isn't over when it definitely is? Most curious."

"One last attempt to look tough, can we go?" asked Daphne coldly. "I want to see if you are as skilled as you preach."

"Patience is a virtue!" said Harry with a smirk.

Tracey giggled. "Yeah but keeping a lady waiting isn't!"

"AH!" gasped Harry as he put a hand on his chest. "A girl after my own heart, a devilish minx! You are quite the character, Miss Tracey Davies."

"And you are quite the rascal, Mister Harry Darkray." Said Tracey with a smirk.

"Could you two stop behaving like a married couple?" asked Daphne, annoyed.

"Don't worry Daphne." Said Harry as he laid his arm over her shoulder. "I love you to."

The smack in his face and a booming laughter was the only answer he ever got.

McGonagall was observing the entering students in her cat form. Most assumed that she wasn't there and had left her cat. There was an inscription on the board that said "Read the first chapter of your Transfiguration Books until I arrive", something she was glad the students were following.

Suddenly, an odd group entered: a girl, blushing while trying to maintain a cold and furious expression striding forcefully towards her desk; another girl, this one holding her laughter by putting a hand on front of her mouth, was slowly making her way next to the fuming girl. Then came Darkray… except he had a red imprint on his face… hand shaped too. He seemed to not care, as a roguish smile was glued to his face. He walked up to her desk and turned to her, in her cat form, and said "Professor McGonagall, oh what a surprise. I didn't know you were an animagus! Well considering that you are our transfiguration teacher I shouldn't be surprised but still! You are a very lovely Maine Coon."

McGonagall was shocked that she was found out so soon. Much more by the fact that the kid even knew what an animagus was. "Don't be so surprised, I have met a few animagus myself over the years, I know one when I see one. I look forward to learn from you." He finished with a tricky smile as he walked back to sit with his group. A third girl that only now she had noted bowed to her and then sat behind Harry.

"Are you sure that that is Professor McGonagall?" asked a skeptical Tracey.

"Have you ever seen a cat sit so stiffly?" said Harry. "It's definitely her."

"And if you are wrong?" asked Daphne.

"Then I will eat my school robes." Answered Harry without a thought.

"I will hold you to that." Said Daphne.

"Hey what if he wins?" asked Tracey in a suggestive tone. "Will you eat your robes, Daphne?"

"Now now, as fun as that would be, I won't force such a condition." Said Harry. "It would be most unsportsmanlike to just use a sucker bet to force Daphne to do something."

Daphne turned away from him and huffed, annoyed. Harry took a look around and saw that everyone was sitting with members of their own house, avoiding the other house. He saw Hermione, who surprisingly came alone, sitting close to the Gryffindor tables.

"I am curious, is it set like this?" asked Harry.

"What is?" asked Tracey,

"The placement order? Is it every house to its corner?"

"No not really, it's not like there is a set rule." Said Daphne, still mad. "But why would you sit with guys from other houses?"

"Why not? You might find some unusual people there." Said Harry. "Why would you restrain your deck of options to one house?"

"Why would you trust someone from another house?" Asked Daphne. "They hate us. They group us with the Death Eaters and their children!"

"So it is our job to prove them wrong." Said Harry. "And if we are proof that there are Slytherins that are not sons of Death Eaters, then there has to be people in other houses who don't hate us."

"… tsk. Highly unlikely." Was the answer that Daphne gave.

Harry continued to stare around, looking at all the students as if trying to spot people of interest. Things stayed like this until 5 minutes past the time at which the lesson should have started, the door opens and in come Bryan and Ron rushing and panting.

"Pfew… we made it." Said Ron while Bryan just panted. "Can you imagine old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

McGonagall decided it was time to end the charade, so with a mighty jump, she reverted to her human form. She was stopped, however, when she heard a slick voice saying "Welcome back to the realm of human, Professor."

She turned to see a smiling Harry, a giggling Tracey and a grumbling Daphne. Sarah tried to keep an impartial face, but she too cracked a smile. "Thank you, Mister Darkray." She responded courtly before turning to Weasley and Potter. "Perhaps I should both of you into clocks? Then, you would be able to arrive in time."

Both looked thoroughly ashamed. "We got lost." Muttered Weasley.

"Then perhaps I should turn you into maps!" She left the suggesting tone of it linger in the air before pointing to the seats around. "You don't need one to find your seats."

Both sat down, grumbling about it being unfair. The teacher paid them no mind as she went into a new speech about the dangers of transfiguration and making a warning about "Whoever is playing in her classes" for they will "Leave and never return".

She then turned a table into a pig, and reverted it, getting everyone excited. Until she gave everyone a match with the objective being to turn it into a needle.

Harry ignored her speech and focused on the match while pointing his wand at the very tip of it. He knew that Tracey and Daphne were watching and decided to do what most magicians do: make it so fast and flashy no one knows how you did it. So with a quick gesture of wand the match was completely turned into a needle, to the gasping shock of Tracey and Daphne, which in turn drew the attention of the teacher.

"Is there any problem with what I just said?" she asked as she came closer only to blink as she saw a perfect needle on Harry's desk. She slowly grabbed it and gave it a look. "How did you?"

"I have been learning magic from a very young age, from many places around the world." Said Harry with a soft smile. "This is not the first time I have met this challenge, so I already knew what to do."

"Well… all the same, it is a very good job. 5 points for Slytherin." Said the teacher, making some Griffindors grumble. "As you can see, this is…"

"How did you do it?" asked a shocked Tracey. "You just… wosh… and made a needle!"

"I _transfigured_ that needle, it is fairly different." Said Harry. "And this comes from practice. First time it was tough, I took more than an hour to do it, but I found a way that is easier."

"How?" asked Daphne, wanting to hear it.

"Forget the spell." Said Harry. "Close your eyes." As soon as they did that, Harry whispered "Visualize the match, recall everything you know about it: size, color, scent, touch, even taste if you know just recall everything you know. Now slowly change those ideas. Change its size slowly, paint it in a different color, see the changes happening in your head, the scent is no longer the match's, but the needle's, the touch of it is metalized, see every detail of your new object. Now put into every fiber of your being the need for this change to happen… Now try out the spell."

Both turned to the match and pointed their wands. Suddenly, their matches started to change and before they knew it, two needles rested in their front.

"How is this possible?" asked a surprised Daphne while Tracey stared with her mouth open.

"Magic is divided in 3 parts: preparation, will and power. You can't do a spell without these three. Preparation can be something that can take a lot of time, or you can make it so you do it instinctively. It's the time before you cast your spell where you see what you want to happen in your mind. Will is the necessity, why do you need this to happen, this is why when you cast spells in a desperate time they will work that much easier. Power should be obvious."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Daphne.

"You want to be surprised? I learned that in Africa with a Guru that lives there and goes by the name of Atakatawan. He was the one that taught me the three parts of magic. Oh sure, someone with an enormous amount of power may force the spells out, but they will cost that much more to use. Someone with an iron will may be able to cast spells even when powerless, but they will take a lot more time. Preparation alone can't help you at all. You need the three of them to succeed."

"A most enlightening speech, mister Darkray." The voice startle the three as they turned to see McGonagall looking at them. "However, I have never heard of such a thing."

"Well… as I said, I learned this in Africa. Quite far away from here."

"I see…" said McGonagall as she searched for what to say. "Whichever the case, your colleges were able to do it. Take 5 points for both of you and another 5 points to Mister Darkray for not only helping you but for this enlightening speech."

"Oh really, it was nothing." Muttered Harry humbly.

As the rest of the class tried to do the exercise, Harry turned to both and smiled. "Do you guys trust me more now?"

"I still have to see just how good you are with dark magic." Said Daphne while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I look forward to show you." Said Harry confidently before he pulled a few lose papers. "Now if you excuse me, I have lost interest in seeing the others getting there, I will study my own interest."

Both girls got confused and took a look at what he read, only to get nothing as the scrolls were all written in hieroglyphs. "What the hell is that?"

"Homework." Answered Harry simply. "A friend of my mom assembled a few spells for me to learn while I am here. Simple stuff, really."

"That is simple?" asked Tracey pointing to the papers which were filled to the brim. "Can you even read that?"

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I?" asked a confused Harry.

"That looks like ancient Egypt stuff." Answered Tracey.

Harry chuckled. "That is one way to put it. Indeed this is old language."

"Then how can you read it?" asked Daphne. "It takes years to learn how to read that and even then there is a lot that people can't decipher yet. How can you?"

"Simple, that friend I was talking about taught me." Said Harry. "I might not look like it, but I was always studying since I was 5. I have learned as much as I can as fast as I could."

"You don't look like a nerd to me." Said Tracey.

"Aw, I love you to." Said Harry with a smile.

Tracey just laughed about it while Daphne grumbled. Once Harry's attention was back in the papers, Daphne whispered furiously "Why do you just let him get away with stuff like that?"

"Come on, you got to take a chill pill. It's alright." Said Tracey. "He is just kidding, and even if he wasn't, he is a cool guy!"

"A guy that could be leading you on."

"That hurts Daphne." Said Harry without looking away from his papers. "But I understand your point, me being flirt all the time, so I won't hold a grudge."

Both girls were startled that he had heard them while Harry just grinned without turning to them.

McGonagall spared a few looks to the trio as he passed through the students. Since they had finished the task, she simply allowed them to have their time, as long as they didn't disturb the rest, it was fine with her. She was sad to see the son of one of her greatest students not being in her house, but at the same time couldn't stop thinking about the differences: when James first got in the school, he was a snobby arrogant kid who wanted to get into trouble. Harry looked nothing like that, composed yet not cocky, he seems to be more interested in flirting than getting into trouble. A though made her almost chuckle, imagining what would happen if Harry had attended at the same time as James. James would hate the kid that's for sure.

Hermione fumed silently. She was doing everything by the book, and while she had turned the match into a needle, she just couldn't understand why she could only do it way after the other three students have done it. She was outdone by not one but three persons. She was fine with one or even two, Harry and Daphne looked studious enough, but Tracey looked like she wasn't taking thing seriously, and yet surpassed her.

And Harry's speech baffled her. She had never heard of this three parts of magic and if the teacher's reaction was to be accounted for, neither did her. Why wasn't such important information mentioned in any of the books she studied from before she came to Hogwarts.

The thing that irritated her the most is that while she heard parts of his lecture, she didn't heard it all cause Ron and Bryan started grumbling about know-it-alls and trying to show up to others. So there she was, just done with the exercise while trying to help the same two that had deprived her of whatever knowledge might have been on that speech!

The class left with only four students completely turning the match into a needle. Harry was casually walking with Tracey and Daphne, Sarah following them silently when…

"WAIT!" Harry turned to see Hermione Granger running to him. "Could you repeat what you said in the class, I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh!" Harry smiled before he turned to the others. "I will meet you in Snape's classroom." When the others left except for Sarah, Harry turned to Hermione and said "Well it's not much, it's about the three parts of magic: preparation, you focus on what you want to happen before you start casting the spell, going over every step, the moves you have to make, the spell coming of your wand, the effect of the spell all in a methodical way…"

"Okay…"

"Next, Will. Now that you know what you want, you have to focus your will, the need for that to happen. Why do you want it? Why do you need it? You have to force yourself to want it with all your heart."

"That… sounds difficult…"

"Hell yeah, toughest part really. If it's in a stress situation the spell just flies of your wand out of desperation but when you are not really desperate, the spell is like a lazy cat on your couch, it won't just get out on its own. Now the final part is the power. Only when you have enough power, can you pull of the spell."

"How do you know you have enough power?" asked Hermione.

"Well there is a thing I like to think when I have that doubt: you don't. You never have enough, so you have to always work hard to make your magic grow so that when the time comes, you have enough power and even more to spare."

"How do I increase my magical power then?" asked Hermione.

"Easy! Magic is a bit like a muscle. The more you use it, the more it grows. The moment you stop using it, it shrinks. So all you got to do is practice. Practice spells you already know every day and always try to do more, your magical power will grow for sure."

"But is there no way to measure it?" asked Hermione.

"No not yet." Said Harry. "You have to understand that the idea behind this is pretty new. As far as I know, there is no way to measure magical power beyond what you feel. For example…" Harry then pondered a bit and said "You know that there is no way that a student has more magical power in his first year than, say, the Headmaster, you know that because you can feel the difference."

"I see." Said Hermione. "Thanks, hum..."

"Please call me Harry, and sure, no prob. I am always willing to talk with a cute witch like you." With that, Harry blinked at her, turned and walked away, leaving an embarrassed Hermione to come to grips with what he had just told her.

Harry casually walked down the stairs until he felt something jump to his shoulders. He looked to see Thyme's face over his shoulder. "Great timing, I have something I want you to do."

"Shoot."

"I want you to find the kitchen in this school. I don't feel like eating school crap for the rest of the year." Said Harry. "And since we have the food and the cook, I wondered if we could convince the Kitchen staff to allow us to use the Kitchen for ourselves. Worst case scenario, they throw us out."

"I can do that, so long it is not in the third floor." Said Thyme as she jumped down. "Alright, I'll warn you if I find something."

"Please do." Said Harry with a smile as his cat disappeared. He turned to Sarah and said "So what is next on the schedule?"

"Double period of Potions with the Griffindors again. Actually you have a lot of classes with the Griffindors master."

"It's an old coot's way to incite the war between the houses, to put them together in most classes, forcing hatred level to skyrocket."

"Some say that situations like that may lead to forbidden romances."

"And there might be a few, just not on our class… not yet."

They reached the dungeons and found the class waiting outside, the door closed, and all of them talking to each other. Harry walked up to Tracey and Daphne and said "I think I am going to start breaking the taboo."

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Tracey.

"I mean I am going to seat with a cute little Griffindor." Said Harry with a smirk.

Daphne grumbled. "Snape might not like it."

"Oh he is not that unreasonable." Said Harry. "Don't worry."

"You might ruin that girls chances in her own house." Said Tracey.

"Pff, if they are that childish, then they don't deserve her anyway."

"You speak of Granger, correct?" asked Daphne. "She wanted to talk to you after transfiguration."

"You got her right. I just feel like spending a little bit of time with her, no biggie."

Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived just as the door opened. Snape only said "Get in." before going back inside, the students followed him quietly and sat down the same way. Hermione was about to open her books when she felt someone sitting on her unoccupied side. She turned to see the smiling face of Harry Darkray, with Sarah sitting right next to him.

"Harry!"

"Hello Miss Granger!" called out Harry jovially. "I hope you don't mind that I sit here, but your curiosity awoke my own, so to speak…"

"What are you doing here, snake?" asked a very angry Weasley.

"Oh my, have I grown scales already?" asked Harry as he looked at himself. "At any point, Mister Weasley, I am sitting right next to a very bright witch."

Weasley fumed at being told off in such a snobby way. "You can't seat here, this is the Griffindor tables!"

"But Mister Weasley, there is no rule that dictate such!" said Harry with a smirk.

"It doesn't mean you can sit here!"

The voice that followed was far colder than Harry's. "And why is that… Weasley?" Ron turned to see Snape glaring at him. "Such disrespect in the middle of classroom is inexcusable. 5 points from Griffindor."

"What?" roared Ron, mad.

"And an extra 5 point deduction. In my class, you can't raise your voice like that, some of these potions don't react well with noise." Said Snape as he walked away, leaving a very satisfied Harry and a pissed off Ron.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He casted a cold glance towards Ron at that before readdressing the class. "There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few…" he turned to look at some of the students. "Who possess the… predisposition…" He took a step forward, his robe billowing behind him. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even how to put a stopper… in death."

Harry smirked. He knew all that was possible, but potions, while powerful, was one of the areas that he still wasn't a master of. So he was actually grateful to be able to learn from Snape. He had read about him and knew he was one of the best Potion Masters of the country, and the man's specialty was the Defense Against the Dark Arts, not Potions.

Nonetheless, Harry still knew it would be a while before anything challenging would appear in class. So he decided that maybe some visits to the Library would prove to be beneficial…

"Then again…" Snape's words brought Harry back to reality, especially cause the man looked pissed at something. "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough…" Harry followed Snape's stare and almost facepalm as he saw Bryan writing something into his notebook. "To Not Pay Attention."

Hermione had finally caught on to what was happening and nudged Bryan on the side. He looked at her, pissed off, until he noticed Snape looking at him.

Snape came to Bryan's front and acted surprised. "Mister Potter… our… new… celebrity…" Some in the class snickered at this but Snape paid them no mind while he stared at Bryan and Bryan stared back. "Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked. That was tough, but he had to go with the Draught of the Living Dead on this one. It was the only potion he knew that had this ingredients. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one that knew the answer as Hermione raised her arm, hoping that the teacher would ask her. Harry decided to raise his quietly, to see if he was right.

Bryan just looked confused.

"You don't know?" asked Snape. "Well, let's try again. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

Once again, Hermione raised her arm high and this time Harry was confident of his answer: the stomach of a goat. However, he didn't raise his arm, knowing that Snape was doing this to Bryan on purpose.

Bryan was once again left dumb. "I… I don't know sir."

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

They are the same plant. Harry looked at Bryan, knowing that at least this one he would get it. Once again, Hermione raised her arm, looking to be near tears and ready to answer. Bryan, however, was nowhere near knowing what the heck he was talking about. "I don't know sir."

"… Pity… clearly fame isn't everything… is it, Mister Potter?"

Bryan just couldn't keep it cool though. "Well clearly Hermione knows it. Seems a pity not to ask her." Everyone chuckled at that while Hermione looked horrified at what he said. Harry saw there an opportunity.

"Professor, if I may…" Snape looked at Harry surprised but nodded. "But that was an excellent idea, Mister Potter. Let us prove that even someone that is new to magic can answer better than you. And who better than Miss Granger?" asked Harry, playing it off.

Snape took the hint. It did seem more fun to do it that way. "Very well. Miss Granger, answer to the First Question."

"It's a sleeping potion so powerful, it is called the Draught of the Living Dead." Answered Hermione.

"And the second?"

"The bezoar is a stone that grows inside the stomach of a goat!"

"And the last one?"

"They are the same plant, also known as Aconite."

Harry smirked. He just loved smart witches, they were always something else, whether in the way they thought or acted, there was always something that made them attractive to him.

Snape, however, maintained his cold expression. "You were right, Mister Potter, it was a pity that she wasn't the one with the fame." Said the teacher. "We would all have a better opinion of yourself if you had answered that… and why aren't you all copying this down?"

Everyone was suddenly in a rush to copy what was said down. Snape walked up to his table and said "And Gryffindors… note that 5 points will be taken from your house…" as the Gryffindors looked shocked, Snape finished "For your classmate's cheek."

The rest of the class was nightmarish for Gryffindor and a very good time for Slytherin. Snape would scribble directions on the board along with the potions name, and then go around the students and either give advice to Slytherin or mock the Gryffindor's attempts.

Harry worked alongside Hermione, both seemed to be synchronized as they would do the exact same notions and the potion evolved the same way. Through the middle of it, Hermione said "Why did you asked Professor Snape to ask me?"

"Truthfully, because the best starts shine in the spotlight."

"Can you be serious?" asked an exasperated Hermione.

"Who says I am not?" asked Harry as he added a few more ingredients. "You are a very bright witch but you ain't gona prove it if you don't have a chance. So I gave you one."

"…You think so?"

"I know so." He then took a peek at Hermione's cauldron and whistled. "Not bad,that is some good color."

"Your potion looks the same!"

"That is good, right? Means we are both doing well."

"I guess."

At the end of the class, Gryffindors hated potions. Harry had just walked out of the potions class when his arm was pulled… hard.

"Come on!" muttered an impatient Daphne.

"So forceful my dear, but I like that rough side of you as well." Said Harry.

That earned him another slap in the face, a blushing Daphne and a laughing Tracey. Deciding he had his fun, Harry held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine fine, follow me, both of you." Said Harry as he turned and walked deeper into the dungeons, Sarah right behind him. The girls were a bit nervous about it until he turned to the next empty room and entered. They followed after and found Harry looking around the room as if appraising it. The room was small, like a small empty classroom, but with no chairs or tables.

"It will have to do." Said Harry. "Keep an eye out, Sarah, I don't want anyone to come snooping around."

"Yes master." Sarah left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

Silence filled the room as Harry walked around and sat down on a chair neither of the two knew where it had come from. Then they were even more admired as he laid his feet on a table that just appeared out of nowhere, leaning on the chair and just seemed to relax.

"Dark Magic is a very emotional magic." Harry started as he closed his eyes as if sleeping. "It has a life of its own, and will not tolerate just anyone manipulating it. She likes to dominate, to control and twist people into their little play things unless you prove that you are strong enough… to make her yours."

"You speak of magic as if it is a girl or something." Said Tracey.

"Dark magic is. Light… I am not sure, but if it is alive like dark magic is, then it's a eunuch man. Anyway, Dark Magic is alive, and will only bow down if you can control your emotions and resist her temptation. Once you have proven to her you can, she is as docile as a puppy, your puppy. Now I have my core blocked…"

"Why?" asked Daphne.

Harry smirked. "Cause I am at a level that if I let my core free, anyone can feel my darkness. Considering Dumbledore is the Headmaster, letting him feel my darkness is not a good idea. Now as I was saying, my core is blocked." He then put his feet down and the table disappeared. "However, I do know a couple of dark spells that I can teach you. What would you like to see: a Japanese, a Spanish, Egyptian or an American dark spell?"

"Why not an English one?" asked Daphne.

"Cause honestly, I don't know how much Englishmen know about dark magic. Not much considering you call Voldemort a Dark Lord. I ask again: Japanese, Spanish, Egyptian or American?"

"What is the difference?" asked Tracey.

"The language. There are spells in between these cultures that are very similar in effects, but the language is different. This is because the rest of the world is trying to unite themselves after being shooed aside by the 'Great and Powerful' ICW." Said Harry as he spat on the ground. "The truth is, the rest of the world is evolving, and these guy aren't. So which one?"

"How about one of each?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, I like that idea. Very well." Harry then prepared. "I will start with Japanese, cause it's my favorite culture." He then focused both his hands, where two black orbs formed as he yelled "Kurai Rapiddoshotto!"

And just like that, thousands of small darkness orbs left Harry's hands at bullet speed, making it look like Harry's hands where a machine-gun of darkness, making both girls jumped at how fast it was. The shots flew against the wall and dispersed as they hit. Harry then stopped, breathed deeply and turned to them. "Weak, but very fast and it can wear down most shields, this spell is good when you want to intimidate someone. Now Spanish."

First Harry pushed the chair that was still there in front of him and then whispered "Respira…" He then took a deep breath and when he breathed out, a green smoke came out and as soon as it touched the chair, slowly melted the chair. Both girls were shocked at what had just happened. Harry then stopped and smirked. "Gives a new meaning to bad breath, huh? This spell can be a double edge sword, because once it leaves your body, if the wind brings it back to you, you become a victim too. Egyptian is next."

Harry concentrated and around him darkness started to gather like a cloud. Then he whispered "الطاعون الأسود" and suddenly, the cloud distorted and formed into thousands of little bugs, small as flies, but flying at high speed around Harry, which made both girls pale considerably. "انطلق" The bugs then flew off and flew to form like a black tornado around the remains of the chair. When they were gone, nothing was left. "They are so good with the cleanup. This guys can make a man disappear in a matter of seconds, but are easily destroyed by any fire spell. Well, American at last. And because American like big, we have to honor the Americans with one of my favorite spells, though it works better with my sword."

He then took a small knife from his pocket and held it like he would a sword. He raised it up, where a dark energy formed in it. He then brought it down, and a black wave that seemed to consume all light and all sound, specially the girl's gasps, left the knife and went unrelenting to the wall, where it left a big scar. A few seconds later both girls started to hear their own breaths, which were heavy and quick.

Harry smirked. "Silent Death. I just love that spell." He then turned to them. "And I am quite limited so these spells are not as powerful as they could be, I assure you. But I guess I proved my point."

Both girls nodded dumbly. Then Tracey gained a megaton smile. "I'm in, this is so wicked!"

"Tracey!" scolded Daphne before coughing. "Well… you seem… competent."

"Great. So you want to learn from me? Well there is one thing I got to teach you first. It's called… Occlumency."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **This was a bitch to finish. New chapter everyone.

**Lust: **No sex!

**Delfim: **Shut up. Anyway that wasn't Egyptian, it's Arabic. I am sorry, I couldn't find a way to translate it to Egyptian.

**Lust: **Lazy writer.

**Delfim: **Yeah, what do you do with your life anyway? So I wanted to warn that uni is starting so I will have to stop writing fanfiction.

**Lust: **If you liked this story, Delfim still has other stories in his profile you may read.

**Delfim: **All of them unique in their own way. So here is a teachings of the Dark.

**Teachings of the Dark.**

"Good Evening." Came the calm voice of Krueger as he appeared in the show. "Sorry for taking over but Elektra is busy today, so she asked me to do today's show. I am a bit pissed that I didn't get last show, since I could have told you so many fascinating things about us tentacle creatures, but I guess this will have to do."

"So to answer the homework question, most of you seem to believe that pheromones is the only way we attack. You might have a point with over 60% of us using such methods, but we do have other ways of getting what we require…"

"Let us start with the plant tentacle creatures: they first find a spot where they can pass as simple and inoffensive plants, then release pheromones that attract females to them, which they use to implant their seeds. This are some of the gentler tentacle creatures, as not only they prepare the victim and take great care off her, the victim feels good due to pleasure and pheromones and giving birth is very easy as they come out as very slender tentacles, not issuing any pain on the mother. The best way to deal with this is have a lighter with you. Just show the flame that they run away."

"Animal Tentacle creatures are trickier. They tend to dominate their victims with a mix of superior body strength and speed and then rape the victim. They are animals through and through, and just as they are rough in mating, so the giving birth is hard, as it can go from small creatures to very large, life-threatening sizes. They ambush their victims as a predator would, they hide, seek and capture when the target is alone. The best way to deal with them is never be alone. They can be quite the cowards…"

"Slime tentacle creatures use ambush as well, but of a different kind. They patiently wait for the victim to go to them, in the form of a puddle of water or hiding in small lakes where they can pass by innocuously. They involve the victim's lower half and depending on the gender of the victim they either use their tentacles to fuck their victims or to suck the seed from a male to get impregnate themselves. They tend to be quite gentle with their way of mating and giving birth is not really a complication, but you will never find this creature on the same place you found it before, as it will move in order to avoid being caught. The best way to deal with this is throw salt in it, slimes dislike salt. Whatever you do, don't through any sort of electrical device or magic into the slime, as it will not hurt them and give them an edge, as their bodies conduct electricity. It would be like throwing your hair drier into the bathtub… not a good idea at all."

"Finally, the mechas are the worst. There are two types of mechas: those that are one hundred percent mechas which means that they were created and even if they are raping someone, it is not for reproduction nor for fun, it is just because it is in their code. The other type is the parcial mecha, which is a mechanically enhanced tentacle creature, and being mechanically enhanced hurts, so they will not be the easiest guys to deal with. They study the human life style and adapt to it, by turning their bodies into things of our dally life: toasters, tvs and what not and then trap whatever victim they are targeting. The good news is, they always target a specific person, so as long as you are not that person, you should be fine. Bad news is, if you are close to the target, you become the target as well. They might kill their partners after the raping, so this guys are the worst. One of the tasks of a Quentol is to eliminate this fiends."

"As a curiosity, some tentacle monsters may enter a symbiotic relationship with a human who has a strong enough magical core. The being gives the human the power that comes with the tentacles and complete control so long as it can feed of his energy and sustenance."

Krueger then pulled a world map. "Today we are going to talk about three places with more dark creatures in the world. This places have an enormous variety and very interesting cultures. They are: Greece, Egypt and Japan."

"Greece was arguably the place where dark creatures started to gain more power. Birthplace of beings such as the Minotaurs, Gorgons, Cyclops, Chimeras, and so many others, this place has been wrecked by wars of light versus darkness for as long as it exists. Back then humans didn't knew how to do magic, so they would face the creatures like true warriors did: spear and shield. Many of the Heroes of legend where actually people unconsciously used their magic to increase their normal capabilities, making them more than a match for the creatures. Nowadays, Greece is a prosper place for both light and dark creatures, a classic yet open minded culture which opens the doors to magical teaching and learning to all who which to learn. Their preferred focus is the sword, shield and spear, them being a more warrior community and all. Just a curiosity, everyone believes they are part and obey the rules of the ICW, but they are actually allied with the Dark Mother."

"Egypt, the home land of my fiancée, is quite similar yet different. In the past, Dark creatures where a problem, but Egypt was always a bit more open about magic, so since very early magic was used against Dark Creatures. Even dark magic was used if it could bring victory over the creatures. With the ruling of Osira, however, the war took a different turn. Now most of the previous enemies are part of the community, except for a few exceptions which, I might as well say it, don't deserve to live in society. Their preferred focus is the Staff and the Ankh, and the practitioners of magic in Egypt have a preference for long range spells and curses."

"Japan magical community was always pretty open. The only enemy they truly fight is demons, who might I say do deserve quite the pounding. AS long as the creature obeys the rules, he is welcomed. The ones that have the higher appraisal are the kitsunes, them being closer to one of the gods, Inari. They are very set on their traditions but don't force others to follow their practices as long as they follow the basic rules. Their preferred focus is the staff, the beads of praying and talismans, which take the form of papers with incantations. Japan's magic is viewed as a divine practice and those that learn magic are often monks or at least religious persons."

"The Homework will be: there is a magical community that has been raising in it's acceptance to the dark creatures. I want you to tell me who it is and why you think so. Elektra will be pleased. That is it, thank you for watching."

Peace Out.


End file.
